<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>K18 Lemon Anthology Series by nebisadog1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426985">K18 Lemon Anthology Series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebisadog1/pseuds/nebisadog1'>nebisadog1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Fingerfucking, Foot Jobs, Lemon, Love, Roleplay, Sex, Sex Positions, Smut, Threesome, Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebisadog1/pseuds/nebisadog1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a lemon anthology series about K18. Each chapter will be a lemon/smut scene. It could be Z, super, Gt, Au, anything is up for grabs.<br/>I just don’t think there are enough K18 lemons and that is sad, Krillin and 18 are the best ship and couple in dragon ball hands down. They are under-appreciated for some reason and I want to change that.<br/>Also down for requests if I like them. Just comment if you have any ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Honeymoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just one day after their wedding. The couple in question was a blonde cyborg and a short martial artist. They had just begun their completely free vacation. The duo's best friend (at least best friend from now on), had given them an incredible gift at the reception. She informed them that she had rented out a log cabin in North City Ski Resort for the two of them to share. Sure, it was a little disorientating considering they didn't know about it beforehand and they HAD to pack and leave the next day or they wouldn't be eligible for their stay. That was a small price to pay for a free honeymoon though.</p><p>They were very excited. Firstly, not only did they get a cabin, they got a first class plane ride to get there. Yea it would of been faster for them to just fly, but as Krillin told his new wife "It's about the journey!" The main thing to be excited about was the love making. Yes, they were going to do other things like skiing, hiking, etc. but once 18 looked into what an actual honeymoon was, she and Krillin practiced abstinence the month before. They survived, mainly because their initial honeymoon was going to be at Kame House. They needed something to spice it up for the week after their wedding and so the promise of waiting and having the sex be more incredible than it already was sounded promising.</p><p>After they got off the plane and out of the airport they wasted no time getting a driver to take them to the resort. The newlyweds checked into the front desk and then an employee helped them take their stuff to a snowmobile and drove them about 10 minutes to a log cabin that looked like it was handmade and yielded a very comfortable stay.</p><p>"Alright, that's everything," Krillin said to the driver grabbing their last suitcase. "Thank you sir."</p><p>He took off his mask to respond, "No problem sir, you guys should stay indoors for the night and stay warm. The snow is gonna start to pick up in the next couple of hours. Should be good to go in the morning."</p><p>"Okay sounds good. Have a safe trip back." Krillin said waving, the man waved back and drove off.</p><p>Krillin and 18 stepped in together, after shaking off all the snow.</p><p>It was a large open space with a comforter up against the back wall and couch in front of a fireplace. There was even a TV and a streaming box hung up. The corner had a nice enough kitchen that was stocked up with some food so if they got hungry they didn't have to go all the way back to the resort to eat. The only other room was a bathroom, pretty small but it did have a toilet and a shower. Also Krillin saw on the brochure that out beind the cabin there was a functional hot tub.</p><p>"This is really cozy." 18 said while shedding off her extra layers. "I'm gonna hurry and get a fire started so things will warm up.</p><p>"Ok," Her husband said, also taking off his snow clothes. "I'm gonna see if they have any hot cocoa."</p><p>"Is all you ever think about is food?"</p><p>"It's gonna warm us right up babe, ooh I hope they have marshmallows."</p><p>18 rolled her eyes, but she did so while smiling.</p>
<hr/><p>About 5 minutes later they were sitting on the couch drinking their hot chocolate from matching mugs. The numerous layers were shed down to just one, although those won't last much longer.</p><p>They both felt the sexual tension.</p><p>"Tastes good." She said. Leaning up to him, resting her head on his shoulders.</p><p>"Thanks…Hey can I ask you something?" He asked his wife.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>"Did Bulma or Chichi tell you about consummation?"</p><p>"Uhhh, no what's that."</p><p>"Well...basically we aren't married yet."</p><p>"Hmmm?" She was genuinely confused. She thought once they said 'I do' they were together for the rest of their lives.</p><p>"Yea it's true, you aren't married until you consummate. You know how to do that?"</p><p>"Well, I have a guess…" She led her hand to his thigh, rubbing it.</p><p>"Heh, you catch on fast."</p><p>He turned his face toward hers and crashed his lips into hers. He wanted her, and the feeling was mutual.</p><p>She instantly let his tongue inside her mouth, having them dance.</p><p>The cyborg took both of their mugs, putting them away from the couch. Once the cups full of sweet cocoa were out of the way she made him lay down so she could lay on top of him. Not seizing the make-out session once.</p><p>All four hands were roaming each other's body, trying to find the right place to rest during their passionate kissing. 18 started at his pecks, then to his hair, then to his shoulders, but ended with one hand on his waist and the other on the top of his head.</p><p>Krillin's pathing was much more simple. It went from the top of her back, slowly all the way down to her ass.</p><p>His hands couldn't get enough of his wife's ASSets. Rubbing them, squeezing them, and molding them.</p><p>She audibly supported his actions by moaning right in his ear, and that drove him crazy. He wanted more of it so he had to up the ante. Quickly, he unbuttoned his wife's jeans and pulled her pants down past her bottom. Now that her cheeks were not being covered by anything he squeezed them harder.</p><p>"Ahh, you're...ah...really...enjoying my ass...fuck." She said, with moaning on the side.</p><p>"Yea, sorry. It's just that, I've been staring at it for the past month. It's been on my mind a lot." He bravely said.</p><p>"You little pervert. That's it."</p><p>She stood up, almost falling because she forgot her pants weren't all the way off of her legs. She kicked them off to the side, along with her panties. Krillin took this time to also take off his pants and underwear and throw them to the ever growing pile of clothes. They opted to keep foreplay to a minimum.</p><p>"Well well, someone is happy to see me."</p><p>Now that Krillin's jeans were off there was nothing holding back his erection. Calling it excited would be an understatement. Famished would be a better word. It had gotten used to the taste of what was between 18's legs, but it hadn't been able to get close enough to her for thirty days.</p><p>"Before you start with your fun. Did you notice we are still both wearing shirts?"</p><p>"You're right." The wife said. 18 took off her sweater, revealing one last piece of clothing. Krillin saw it after his shirt came off over his head.</p><p>She slowly and seductively walked towards her husband, sitting on his lap. His member stood up in front of her stomach. She grabbed it with both hands and leaned her head into his ear.</p><p>"Wanna do the honors?" She whispered.</p><p>He reached behind her unlatching her bra without hesitation. Gravity did the rest, revealing two creamy breasts that he was all too familiar with.</p><p>The first thing he tried to do was drift forward to latch his mouth on to them but she leaned back, preventing him.</p><p>"It's my turn, remember." She said teasing him.</p><p>He didn't say anything, all he did was look down at his manhood. Her hands were wrapped around it and shaking it at a medium pace.</p><p>It was Krillin's turn to moan in pleasure. He had really missed the sex, something as simple as a handjob felt like pure extacy. 18 was probably enjoying it more than he was, the face he was making was pure bliss and she loved seeing it. "Oh, FUCK!" He yelled leaning his head back. She looked down at what was in her hands and saw two strands of pre-cum shoot out of him.</p><p>She took her hands off of him and got off his lap. She positioned herself to where she was sitting next to him on the couch.</p><p>"I'm ready…" Whispering to him.</p><p>He got off the couch and stood in front of his wife. He was ready to enter her until he noticed something.</p><p>"Well what are you waiting for, dummy?" His wife taunted him.</p><p>Krillin ignored her, the penetration could wait a little longer. Looking at how tantalizing his wife's womanhood was he knew he needed a taste. He quickly got on his knees and kissed her netherlips.</p><p>18 wasn't expecting this, "Shit!" She hissed at him. "You're so wet 18." He said before kissing it again.</p><p>"Sh-shut up, don't you think I know that."</p><p>Krillin knew she loved when he went down on her, so he ended the chit chat and dove his head into his wife's crotch again. This time instead of just kissing it he dove his tongue right in.</p><p>"FFu…..Fuck Krillin!" She uttered while moving her hand to the back of his head.</p><p>He knew all the spots to hit with his tongue, and he saved her most sensitive spot for last. The Z-Warrior curved his tongue upwards and brushed over said spot. Just a few licks on that area caused her to buck her hips forward and cum on Krillin's face. He didn't mind one bit. He loved the taste of his wife's sexual secretions and lapped up all that he could.</p><p>Before retreating his head he gave her sex one last kiss and stood back up on his feet, assuming the same position with his penis at her entrance.</p><p>"Want me to start slow?" He asked his wife, caringly.</p><p>"I don't think it will matter," She responded, still sort of recovering. "We both won't last that long."</p><p>He knew she was right and decided to just go with primal instincts. Both of their bodies were feverish, and it had nothing to do with the lit fireplace.</p><p>Plunging his rod into her all the way, both of them gasping once he was pelvis deep. Their eyes then met and Krillin waited for the OK to start thrusting.</p><p>She put her arms around his neck, "Go…" She whispered into his ear.</p><p>Once he heard that he started going in and out at a fast pace. They both weren't gonna last long anyways, might as well go fast.</p><p>Oh how they both missed this feeling they didn't experience for a month. The feeling of the ultimate way of expressing your love for your soul mate was something they couldn't live without. The pair always did it at least once a week, so cashing in one this moment after going four weeks without it was the most pleasurable thing either of them had experienced.</p><p>The now consummated husband and wife were filling the room with moans, grunts, and expletives.</p><p>18, not being able to take it anymore, somehow combined all three of those into one sound and had her walls tighten around her husband's cock. The thigh shaking orgasm was Krillin's queue to finish too. He unleashed his pent up load into her, easily the biggest one she had ever felt.</p><p>He withdrew himself from her, a mixture of their fluids leaking out in the process. Both of them were sweaty and panting.</p><p>And while yes 18 did have unlimited energy, sex was much more than physical labor. It did affect her, on the inside and outside.</p><p>"Hmmm?" 18 made a questioning sound after her body cooled down.</p><p>The noise was geared toward Krillin. She had noticed what he was doing.</p><p>As soon as he left the warmth of her vagina he started stroking himself, wanting to go another round.</p><p>"My my, are you sure honey?" She asked with sarcasm. "You need to pace yourself, we have a whole week."</p><p>The ex-monk wasn't against making jokes in the bedroom, not at all, but he wasn't in the mood for that right now. Instead of a wise cracking rebuttal, he looked at his wife and said "I love you...so much 18. I'm so happy with you."</p><p>This is something the cyborg had heard countless times from Krillin, but hearing it this time...It made her heart melt.</p><p>"I love you Krillin, with all my heart."</p><p>He shifted himself on top of her kissing her with everything he had, and she returned it with everything she could.</p><p>After their lips met his cock was as hard as it was last time and he slipped himself back into his wife.</p><p>"Shit….Babe…." the woman grunted. "G-go slow this time."</p><p>"Yea, of course honey…"</p><p>The man slowly rocked his hips back and forth meeting her demands.</p><p>They both knew every night on the week of their honeymoon would end with something like this.</p><p>And they couldn't be more excited.</p>
<hr/><p>That's it for this chapter.</p><p>I have a couple of saved up so I'll be posting them soon!</p><p>Thanks 4 reading!</p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bedroom Questions 1: What is Wrong With Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bedroom questions is gonna be a category in this series. They will be entries that focus on questions the 2 of them have probably asked each other before. They have been dating for about a year in this one. Pre Buu/Post Cell</p>
<p>Also basically straight smut for this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"F-Fuck! AHHHH" A guttural scream came from 18.</p>
<p>She was sitting with her back up against a violently shaking headboard. The source of the rocking bed, and her wailing, was in between her legs.</p>
<p>Her boyfriend Krillin was grinding his hips into hers, and it was proving to be quite efficient . It wasn't just from his member this time, his hands played a big part too. He wanted to try something new on his beautiful girlfriend in bed this time.</p>
<p>Usually during the act his hands weren't that active. Sometimes they would grab onto her breasts or another one of her body parts, but that would be the extent of their role. This time his fingers would be just as important as his manhood.</p>
<p>While pounding into his lover's canal he took his right thumb and encircled her cliterous with his appendage. It proved to be effective, as 18 was even more vocal this time as he went in and out of her.</p>
<p>"K-Kr-Krillin..." She tried to announce.</p>
<p>Krillin could only grunt and keep going so that she could go over the edge.</p>
<p>And over the edge she went. Cumming, so hard in fact that instead of it staying inside of her or slowly dripping out, her orgasm jetted out of her body. Pushing Krillin's cock out in the process and splashing the ex-monk.</p>
<p>The two of them were baffled at what just happened. Krillin was extremely proud. 18 on the other hand….</p>
<p>"What the fuck?!" She said in between pants. "<strong>What is wrong with me?</strong>" Not realizing it was just a result from climaxing.</p>
<p>"Krillin, am I ok? I, I think one of my artificial organs is malfunctioning. Fuck...I don't…" She was actually concerned and terrified getting up from the bed.</p>
<p>"18, It's ok." He said too quietly.</p>
<p>18 was feeling all over her body. "Shit this is bad...call Bulma, this is bad!"</p>
<p>"BABE!" He said getting her attention. "It's ok, it's not a malfunction."</p>
<p>"It's not?"</p>
<p>"No that's a normal human thing. It's called squirting, it...uh just means your body really liked what it was getting ." He said, pleased with himself.</p>
<p>She sighed with relief.</p>
<p>"Are you ok though honey? We can stop for tonight if you want." The man asked his girlfriend.</p>
<p>"No...No I'm fine, that just scared me that's all. I think you just asked me that because you can't finish what you started?" She teased him, making light of the situation.</p>
<p>"Is that why you were just screaming your lungs out?!" He retorted.</p>
<p>In hindsight he probably shouldn't have said that. 18 didn't let jokes like that slide, so he was promptly met with action.</p>
<p>She grabbed him by the waist and slammed him back first on the bed.</p>
<p>"Huh?" Is all he could get out.</p>
<p>Then the warrior saw his cyborg GF hovering over him, waiting to impale herself on his spear. "Sorry honey, I'm gonna have to get back at you for that comment. A sort of compensation is in order" She said to him.</p>
<p>He knew she was joking and decided to play along. "How are you going to do that?"</p>
<p>"I'm gonna ride you until you make me cum like that again." After stating her demands she swiftly dropped her hips to where her boyfriend was all the way inside of her.</p>
<p>"OH KAMI!" It was Krillin's turn to wail.</p>
<p>This was 18's favorite position. Not only was she in control but it also made Krillin's size practically even larger. His tip was so close to her cervix; something that was only possible with this position.</p>
<p>She was already adjusted to the size from earlier so she wasted no time and started bouncing on her boyfriend's cock. Both of them moaning in ecstasy.</p>
<p>Krillin was thoroughly enjoying her riding, but he didn't know how much longer he would last. He was already nearing his end before 18 had to stop last time. Speaking of which, he looked down and saw her wetness still on him. This visible sign of the hottest thing he had ever seen, coupled with the audible wet slapping coming from his 'baeteen' proved too much for the Z-warrior.</p>
<p>"Babe! I'm…..I'm close!" He yelled. "AHHH"</p>
<p>18 plunged herself on him 5 more times, with a grunt in between each bounce, before he came inside of her and moaned in pure delight.</p>
<p>18 was also enjoying this, but she wasn't finished. She stayed there on top of him with her knees on the bed, straddling him while Krillin was recovering.</p>
<p>He did think it was a little odd that she was still on him.</p>
<p>"What's wrong 18?" He asked her, still breathing heavily.</p>
<p>"I thought I told you already. I'm not getting off until you make me cum like that again." She sassily responded.</p>
<p>With that remark she lifted herself up halfway on him and slammed back down on him with force.</p>
<p>His eyes almost popped out of his head.</p>
<p>This was really cruel of 18. It did make sense though, she just had the best orgasm of her life. She wanted another one just like it, no matter how greedy it seemed.</p>
<p>Krillin could go more than one round, but he needed some time in between to have a sort of reset. He wasn't even fully hard before she had started fucking him again, but he was getting there fast. He had a lot on his mind from what had just transpired, but priority number 1 was making her orgasm again.</p>
<p>Krillin, now fully hard, needed to change the rhythm to something more advantageous to him. 18 wouldn't have to worry, it was going to be a win/win for the couple.</p>
<p>Speaking of 18, she was in paradise right now. Her head was pointing up at the ceiling with her mouth open, a cry coming out of it every time she bounced on Krillin's manhood. Her vision was blurred due to her cornsilk hair getting stuck to her sweat covered face.</p>
<p>Her hands were on his abs, sticking her nails in them to help cope with the pleasure.</p>
<p>But that wasn't gonna be enough coping for much longer.</p>
<p>At the apex of her ascent Krillin grabbed her by the hips, stopping all momentem.</p>
<p>The dotted man waited to hear a remark from her before he gave her what she wanted.</p>
<p>"You better have a good reason for stopping me." She said. He could tell that this actually annoyed her.</p>
<p>Without saying anything he lifted her up to his tip and slammed her back down all the way to his base.</p>
<p>"OH FUCK!" His lover screamed.</p>
<p>Krillin also winced at the feeling, it felt so good.</p>
<p>But he wasn't done, he kept repeating the tip to base insertion for almost a whole minute.</p>
<p>"Shit Krillin don't stop!"</p>
<p>Now he knew.</p>
<p>Much to his the woman's dismay he did stop using his hands to hoist her up and down. Instead he rocked his hips in and out of her, still a fine way to make love, but not as good as what he was doing to her before.</p>
<p>Or so she thought.</p>
<p>Still lifting his waist up and down, in and out of 18, he took his finger and copied his movements from when he made her squirt the first time. Running it back forth over her clit while he was fucking her.</p>
<p>"OH KRILLIN!" She screamed. Not being able to handle it anymore.</p>
<p>Her body started convulsing from Krillin's action again, her legs gave out from under her and stopped supporting her. Before she collapsed from her boyfriend's plan that worked for a second time this night, a clear liquid shot out from her coating all over Krillin's groin again. The cybernetic human fell to where her back was lying on the bed, a very successful finale to an awesome night.</p>
<p>Before Krillin checked to see if she was ok he had to finish himself.</p>
<p>He rubbed one last load out, it geysered out of his member and it mostly landed all over himself.</p><hr/>
<p>18 came to a couple of minutes later. She woke up with a blanket over her and she could hear Krillin in the bathroom.</p>
<p>The short man shortly came out with a towel wrapped around himself.</p>
<p>He noticed she was awake now. "Are you feeling ok babe?" Being worrisome as always.</p>
<p>"Yeah." She said with a yawn. "I'm guessing I fell asleep after I fell over?"</p>
<p>"MmHmm. I uh, left plenty of hot water if you wanna take a shower."</p>
<p>"Nah, I'll take one in the morning."</p>
<p>She moved the blanket and patted the open spot on the bed next to her. Krillin removed the towel then accepted the invitation, turning off the bedside lamp before he joined her.</p>
<p>Android 18 draped the blanket back over them and rested her head on his chest, quickly falling asleep.</p>
<p><em>Nothing is wrong with you Lazuli, you're as human as anyone.</em> Remembering what she said earlier.</p>
<p>This was Krillin's final thought before we drifted off to sleep with his girlfriend.</p><hr/>
<p>That's it.</p>
<p>Yeah I wanted to add more fluff in this chapter, but I didn't.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Baby Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AU; Krillin and 18 (Lazuli) are dating college students but aren't ready for the next stage in their relationship so they try something more tame.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I told you that wasn't gonna work on me little man." a young blonde woman said.</p><p>"It works on Goku all the time." a man the same age responded.</p><p>"Well that's cause he sucks at this game, you're not gonna beat me by just spamming fireballs."</p><p>He exhaled in defeat.</p><p>"Want another beer?" The woman asked.</p><p>"Yeah, sure!" He responded.</p><p>These two, Krillin and Lazuli, were on a date. If you count drinking and playing video games all night a date. They had just finished the stressful mid-term week and were unwinding for the night. Since both of Lazuli's roommates were gone, a fun, inexpensive, and private night like this wasn't just what seemed logical. It was heavily needed.</p><p>Krillin took a big gulp of his fresh beer. "AHHH" He declared after his sip. "Hey, how did you do on your bio test?"</p><p>"It was pretty hard, not gonna lie. The professor is a such a jackass, he had stuff on the test that he didn't talk about in lectures." She answered him. "How did your psychology mid-term go?"</p><p>"Ehh, not bad I think. She gave us a review so I just studied that relentlessly."</p><p>"Nice, wanna go again?" Lazuli asked her boyfriend.</p><p>"Sure, but I need to think of a different strategy." He said</p><p>"Nah, I'll switch to a character I'm not as good with so it'll be more fair." That's what her initial thought was, but with her intelligent and intoxicated thinking she thought of a way to spice up the night.</p><p>And all she had to do was intentionally lose the next two games.</p><p>
  <strong>Player 2 WINS!</strong>
</p><p>"Damn, you got me there."</p><p>
  <strong>Player 2 WINS!</strong>
</p><p>"Close! See now basically it's even." She told him</p><p>"Yea, now it's a competition babe." He responded.</p><p>"So, care to make the rest of the games interesting?"</p><p>"Oh you're on, what did you have in mind?"</p><p>"Lose a game, lose an article of clothing."</p><p>That was a lot to process. He was taking this relationship slow because he really liked Lazuli and didn't want to ruin it. They've been dating for about four months now and they haven't even seen each other naked yet. The closest they got were swimsuits.</p><p>Krillin was glad she trusted him but he didn't know if they should jump the gun on sex yet.</p><p><em>What am I saying, it would just be us shedding clothing. That doesn't mean we would have to be intimate. Just a little eye candy. </em>He thought to himself</p><p>"Alright, you're on. But you have to stay on that character." He demanded.</p><p>"Deal!" She said instantly.</p><p>
  <strong>Player 1 WINS!</strong>
</p><p>"Now take off that shirt please." She told him politely.</p><p>"Alright don't get cocky." He said while taking his shirt off. Showing off his body.</p><p>He wasn't as muscular as his friends Goku or Vegeta, but you could tell he went to the gym. Lean shredded arms, decent sized pecs, and a low key six pack. Lazuli knew this was the appetizer but she was biting her lip already.</p><p>"Alright, hit start." He was ready for the next game.</p><p>
  <strong>Player 1 WINS!</strong>
</p><p><em>I might have gotten swindled. </em>He realized too late.</p><p>"Well you know what to do." She said waiting.</p><p>The short man stood up and took off his belt.</p><p>"Sorry, but that counts."</p><p>"Yea...yea I guess that does." that didn't matter, she wasn't gonna lose any time soon.</p><p>
  <strong>Player 1 WINS!</strong>
</p><p>"So uh, you...lost those two games intentionally didn't you…"</p><p>
  <em>So much for seeing her naked, I'm gonna be the only one taking anything off!</em>
</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about." The woman with blue eyes said, cracking open another beer. "But I do know that those khakis need to go."</p><p>Krillin stood up and dragged his pants down to his ankles. The only thing left defending his dignity was a pair of boxer shorts.</p><p>She couldn't help but laugh at his situation.</p><p>"Ok you're laughing now, but wait until I go on this win streak!"</p><p>
  <strong>Player 1 WINS! Perfect!</strong>
</p><p>Not only did he lose that final game, he didn't manage to hit Lazuli once that time.</p><p>"Uhh, all or nothing?" He asked in one final act of desperation.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p><em>Yeah, that wasn't gonna work.</em> He thought. <em>Welp, here I go.</em></p><p>The defeated college student stood up and removed his boxers, showing his girlfriend for the first time what's between his legs.</p><p>...</p><p>"Oh. My. God." She said in disbelief. A blush instantly creeping on her face.</p><p>"What?" He asked. Sitting back on the couch.</p><p>"How tall are you again?"</p><p>"5 foot even"</p><p>"And how long are you, hard?"</p><p>"Little over 8 inches."</p><p>"H-how?"</p><p>"Heh, heh, heh. You're the bio major, you tell me."</p><p>The combination of seeing her boyfriend naked for the first time and all the alcohol she consumed , made her hungry for his taste.</p><p>She pounced on Krillin and started to kiss him feverly.</p><p><em>Looks like I lost but still won!</em> He thought.</p><p>He started to return the kisses.</p><p>Kissing is the farthest they've gotten, well that and boob touching. They've both been in relationships before, and the general conscientious was: Wait. There was no need to rush things. Waiting to have sex makes the relationship much healthier. And they both reallllllly wanted the relationship to last.</p><p>She pulled her lips away from his so she could tell him something.</p><p>"Let's do something!" She yelled in the heat of the moment.</p><p>"Like what?" The naked man asked.</p><p>"Sex."</p><p>"Woah...are you sure."</p><p>"Y-yes, no….I don't know. I want you, but I feel like if we do it too early we will fizzle out by the end of college."</p><p>"I know babe, I...I think we should wait longer. I'm sorry, but it's for the best." He pushed the loose strands of hair back behind her ear for her.</p><p>"Let's do something else." She said.</p><p>"Like what? You want to try oral?"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"We could look up something on the internet. The biggest baby step into a sex life."</p><p>"Good idea for a drunk man!" She told him.</p><p>"Hey! I'm not drunk yet."</p><p>She got up to the other side of the room to grab her laptop then sat next to him again. She kept stealing glances at his crotch and he noticed.</p><p>"S-sorry. You can put your boxers back on." She told him.</p><p>"Ehh, I don't think so. I lost and I have to pay the consequences."</p><p>That was true, but this is also the first time he had ever seen her this flustered. He wanted to keep making her so.</p><p>Krillin waited for her to finish searching. The only things that could be heard in her apartment was the volume from the video game they never turned off, and the sound of her fingers tapping her keyboard.</p><p>"This one looks like a good first step." She said, announcing that her searching was over. "It's called mutual masturbation."</p><p>"I've never heard of it." Krillin said.</p><p>"Basically we would be masturbating to each other."</p><p>This sounded promising to them both, they would be able to embrace each other without it being overwhelming.</p><p>"We can do that." He told her.</p><p>"Yeah...let's do it." She smiled at him.</p><p>Before they could start the group masturbation method Lazuli had to undress.</p><p><em>Ok, this is no big deal</em>. The thought before she stood up from the couch and started shedding clothing. Starting with her shirt and then her jeans disappeared shortly after.</p><p>She had undressed for men in the past, but she had never done it for someone she truly loved before. She was a tad nervous, what if Krillin didn't like something about her body? That wasn't an issue though.</p><p>Krillin was in awe. He couldn't comprehend how marvelous she looked.</p><p>She was standing there in her underwear, and looked at him. He looked like an idiot with his mouth open and he was drooling a little. But she loved it, the way he looked at her made her feel so important.</p><p>She hesitantly reached to unstrap her bra before Krillin stopped her.</p><p>"You don't have to if you don't want to babe." He told her lovingly.</p><p>"But I want to." She said, unstrapping the purple fabric from her skin. Exposing her b-cup bust. Before Krillin could shower her with compliments she removed the last article of clothing, a pair of black panties.</p><p>There she was in front of him, fully naked for the first time.</p><p>He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "You're beautiful."</p><p>Lazuli returned the kiss as a form of thank you. She took him by the hand and led him to the couch and seated him on the left side while she sat on the right. The two of them were a little apprehensive to start masturbating in front of each other.</p><p>Krillin wanted his girlfriend to be comfortable so he decided to take the lead. He grabbed his wood that had been hard ever since Lazuli first started unclothing herself and started to pleasure himself.</p><p>The biology major started to blush at the sight of her boyfriend jerking off to her. For some reason the hungrily way he looked at her really turned her on.</p><p>"Be right back, don't stop."</p><p>She got up to go retrieve something. Krillin was a little saddened but did what he was told, seeing her naked back side made him feel a little better though.</p><p>She came back with a towel and placed it in between them but didn't say anything.</p><p>She noticed that Krillin listened to her and kept on going. The blonde wanted to just keep staring but it would be rude not to join him.</p><p>Without another passing moment she shifted two fingers inside of herself.</p><p>They both kept a steady pace, basking in each other's presence.</p><p>Krillin didn't know what to stare at, it was like her body was a buffet and he couldn't decide on what to eat.</p><p>Her breasts, her fingers, her legs, her beautiful face, he even wanted to stare at the tattoos she had on her body. Everything about her was so sexy.</p><p>"Lazuli, your body is flawless." He just had to say what he thought was the truth, he truly could not find any fault in it.</p><p>She didn't know how to respond, but she truly appreciated the comment. "Thanks..ah...yours isn't too bad either." And she meant that too. Yeah he was shorter than most guys but she didn't give a shit, he was still eye-candy.</p><p>If all she had to trade for the total package of a boyfriend was just some height, she considered that a bargain.</p><p>They didn't say much else, just continued to pleasure themselves. Enjoying each other's company was enough for now.</p><p>Until Lazuli wanted to tell him something. The thought these words would cause him to finish, she herself was close so he had to be ready to cum too by now.</p><p>"Krillin...I-ah, love you." She told him.</p><p>"Eighteen…" Is all he said, those words, that L word. It's something he didn't get to hear a lot in his upbringing. Those words inspired him to speed up his hand, envisioning a future with Lazuli.</p><p>Krillin felt his dick get red hot, his fluid quickly moving its way to his tip. Right before he fired into the towel he yelled, "I love you Lazuli!" Painting the fabric with his seed. Seeing her boyfriend cum that much while saying those words was enough for Lazuli herself. She hastened her appendages, fingering herself as fast as she ever has. "Ah-Ah-Ah," She moaned as she met her release.</p><p>Her secretion didn't stain the towel like Krillin's did, but some of it did discharge onto her half of the towel.</p><p>Krillin waited for her to catch her breath before he said anything.</p><p>"Thank you babe, that was a great idea."</p><p>"Glad you liked it, we should probably get dressed or go to my room. I don't know when my roommates will get home." She told him. "We could watch a movie or something."</p><p>"Yea that sounds good."</p><p>The young couple decided to just put on underwear and retire to Lazuli's bed.</p><p>This night was the first time they shared any sexual act with each other. Seeing how well it went they had no doubt in their mind it wouldn't be their last. It also solidified that the two of them practicing abstinence was a great idea, they were sure they were going to have a great future together.</p><hr/><p>That's it.</p><p>Wanted to try something different, let me know if you liked it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cop and Robber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Krillin and 18 cop role play, not much else to say. Post Buu, Pre Super</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Krillin was sitting at his desk at 2:00 A.M., realizing for the first time that being a good police officer wasn't all just fast chases and arresting bad guys. The three month cop was experiencing something called the "paperwork shift". A late night shift that resulted in staying on call incase of emergency and a lot of...well, paperwork.</p><p>He was warned how boring it was and it delivered. Sitting here reviewing cases and filing out his tickets was putting him to sleep…or at least it would have if it wasn't for a conversation he had with his lovely wife this morning.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>The small family was eating breakfast. Marron had just finished hers and announced to her parents she was going to go get ready for school, she took her little legs and ran herself upstairs.</p><p>Letting 18 change the conversation to something the little girl didn't need to hear.</p><p>"So, you know Goten and Trunks are coming over for a sleep-over tonight." She told her husband.</p><p>"No, I did not know that. You know I won't be here babe. I've got my first late night shift."</p><p>"I do know that." She responded. "That's why I told Bulma and Chichi I would watch them tonight."</p><p>"Ok, I'm lost." Krillin was confused as to why she wanted those demi-sayians over tonight of all nights.</p><p>"You're gonna be all alone at the station tonight right?"</p><p>"Yea, from around 10:00 P.M. to about 6:00 A.M.. Where is this going babe?</p><p>"Well I figured since those 2 kids will be here with Marron then it wouldn't matter if I leave for an hour, maybe 2."</p><p>"Uh-huh." Krillin nodded, finally catching on.</p><p>"Can I come visit you on the job, during your break?"</p><p>"Y-yea, that wouldn't be a problem. What uh, what time would you come see me?"</p><p>"That'll be a surprise. But be ready to….arrest me."</p><p>After saying that Krillin's wife took the empty plates to the sink to wash them. Leaving Krillin both confused, and turned on.</p><p>
  <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Krillin was haphazardly doing his work, half of his attention was aimed towards the time. Watching every minute go by. The mini monk was anxious and nervous to see what his wife had in store for him.</p><p>His waiting was over.</p><p>Just then 18 came in, through the back door Krillin had left unlocked for her, wearing a familiar outfit.</p><p>The said woman was wearing a denim jacket with the sleeves cut off. Under that was a shirt, the main part was pure black while the long sleeves had white stripes. On her lower half she had a denim skirt with tights on under them. To round out the outfit she was wearing brown boots.</p><p>Krillin was all too familiar with this outfit, being that this was the outfit she was wearing when he first saw her. While the clothes had an identical feel, he knew that this wasn't the same attire she wore all the years ago. The missing Red Ribbon Army logo was the only evidence he needed to support that claim.</p><p>"Uhhh, 18 why are you dressed like that?" Krillin asked his wife after scoping her out.</p><p>18 didn't come here for small talk. She walked over to Krillin, a little menacingly, and stopped in front of him.</p><p>She scanned the area for what she was looking for among the paperwork.</p><p> </p><p>Bingo!</p><p>18 found what she had been looking for, a pair of handcuffs. Were they Krillin's? She didn't know, there were probably hundreds of these things in this police station.</p><p>*Click, Click*</p><p>18 handcuffed herself, much to Krillin's surprise.</p><p>"18, you are really confusing me." Krillin told his wife.</p><p>She would be annoyed that Krillin was being such a ditz right now, but she suspected that he actually had no idea what she had in store for him.</p><p>She was hoping he would catch on real quick though.</p><p>"Officer, I-I'm sorry. Please don't throw me into a cell. I c-can't afford bail and I don't wanna go to prison." She said.</p><p>Krillin took a second to process that last statement.</p><p>"OHHHHHH, I get it. You want to do some policeman role play. Ok what do you want me to do?"</p><p> </p><p>Krillin suspected this would happen eventually, handcuffs are inherently kinky after all. He was really excited for tonight now, and it was a legitimate surprise. He might have expected a little sexy time tonight, probably a quickie, but nothing like this.</p><p>18 on the other hand has been wanting to do this, or something like it, for about a month. She was supportive about the idea of him becoming a cop, even though in her past life she wasn't exactly on good terms with the law. Krillin was doing it for selfless reasons, to support his family. How could she not be in favor of that? Another thing she knew she could approve of is how this would help their sex life. They had never tried roleplay before. 18 knew what it was but never bothered to bring it up, but now since Krillin had all the props and locations she knew they had to try it. Bulma had mentioned it to her too, saying that Krillin and her should would probably enjoy it.</p><p>She flicked his forehead with her cuffed hands.</p><p>"Ow, what was that for?"</p><p>"You finally caught on." She said with a playful tone. "I don't know what to do, you are the cop, and you're gonna be a corrupt one for tonight. Do something and I'll play along."</p><p>"Ok…" Krillin said, thinking for a second. He was gonna treat her like a normal prisoner that had to stay the night at the station.</p><p>"Got it…Sorry young lady, I gotta do what I gotta do. If you didn't want to serve any time you should have...uh…stolen that old woman's car…yeah that works." Saying that last part a little quieter.</p><p>"Please Officer…" She pretended to look at the name on his badge. "Chestnut, I'm innocent."</p><p>"No can do ma'am, follow me." The cop escorted the blond criminal over to a room with three cells. He bolted the cell room door then led his wife to her own cell. After that he locked her up he leaned up against a wall, finding the view of his wife in a cell kind of humorous.</p><p>"Officer!" She said leaning up to the bars, keeping up the act. "I-I'm just confused. I'm not a bad person, ca-can't you just make a one time exception for me. That grandma got her car back and it was fine."</p><p>"Listen young lady, like I already said. I don't make the rules, I enforce them, nothing I can do."</p><p>18 pretended to look defeated. "How much...do you think the bail will be."</p><p>"Car theft, as well as a few traffic laws? Probably will run you a couple grand."</p><p>"NO NO NO! I can't afford that, no one I know can. And If I can't afford that I'll go to jail and then I'll become a felon."</p><p>"Not my problem," Krillin pretended to look at some papers nearby, "Miss Lazuli."</p><p>"I'll…I'll do anything." She said with a flat out seducing tone.</p><p>"Oh really? Anything?" He asked her.</p><p>All she did was nod.</p><p> </p><p>The corrupt law enforcer walked up to her with keys in his hand. She had almost a head of height on him but he was trying his best to intimidate her.</p><p>He unlocked her handcuffs and latched them onto his belt, then retreated back to a chair near the wall.</p><p>"Show me." He told her.</p><p>"Wh-what do you mean officer?" She knew what he meant, but her character didn't.</p><p>"I can make it to where you can walk out by the morning Lazuli, but you gotta do something for me."</p><p>"A-and wh-what would that be Sir…"</p><p>"Can you think, of any ways you could...entertain me from behind those bars ma'am."</p><p>18 waited a minute before answering, keeping up this act very well.</p><p>She hesitated but eventually took off her denim jacket and set it down.</p><p>"I-is this want you want."</p><p>Krillin nodded towards her, licking his lips.</p><p>Krillin would probably lose his job if anyone had found out about this, which was very scary to think about. But danmit Krillin couldn't put a stop to this, it was way too hot.</p><p>The blond delinquent took her hands and gripped the bottom of his shirt, ready to take it off until she spoke up.</p><p>"If I do everything you say, you'll let me go?"</p><p>"I swear on my badge ma'am. Just 'entertain' me for an hour or so and you'll be a free woman."</p><p>"Wh...what do you want me to do first?" She asked. She sounded scared but she was actually excited to hear his answer.</p><p>"How about we start out real tame, and give me a little strip show." He demanded.</p><p>Krillin started rubbing his inner thigh, his pants getting much tighter.</p><p> </p><p>18 committed to pulling her shirt off, revealing a red cotton bra.</p><p>Shortly after she reached for the button on her skirt.</p><p>"Wait a second ma'am. Don't take that skirt off yet, that bra on the other hand needs to go."</p><p>Krillin loved being in control like this. It was more than being a "top" or "bottom". It was more like she HAD to do anything he said, or else.</p><p>They would have to role play more often.</p><p>18 listened to officer Chestnut and removed her bra, her breasts now on full display.</p><p>She wasn't the only one revealing themselves however. He unzipped his pants, his manhood emerging from his boxers and his zipper. Seeing what was behind those bars he couldn't help but start to stroke himself.</p><p>"Ooooh, Miss Lazuli you got a husband. Or a boyfriend?" Krillin said.</p><p>"A-A boyfriend." She said for the sake of making the scene more entertaining.</p><p>"He's a lucky man, you've got quite the body. Not a lot of women could make a toned stomach like that so sexy."</p><p>18, the loyal wife, blushed. "Krillin, stop with the compliments. You just wanna use me not start a relationship with me."</p><p>"Oh…sorry." He didn't expect her to break character.</p><p>"And talk dirtier!"</p><p>"Yes dear." He took some time to think of something. "So Lazuli, is your boyfriend as big as I am?"</p><p>"N-no sir, he isn't." She started biting her lip.</p><p>"I'm a blessed man Miss Lazuli, get on your knees for me, convict."</p><p>She complied to the policeman.</p><p>He got up and walked up to the cell, the corrupt officer's cock mere inches from the hoodlum's face.</p><p>"Do you know how to give a good blowjob Lazuli?"</p><p>"I...I don't know sir."</p><p>"Show me if you do."</p><p> </p><p>18 leaned forward and licked the tip of her husband's cock and grabbed the base of it with her left hand.</p><p>Very slowly she wrapped her mouth around his head and reluctantly started sliding more of it into her. She got about half way down on his length before she started to bob her head.</p><p>Krillin's hands gripped the bars tight. "That feels good honey."</p><p>She immediately took her head off of him and looked up at him, "Why did you call me honey?"</p><p>"Uh-I, uh," He stuttered. "I mean, uh, not bad."</p><p>"Better." After slightly scolding her husband she went back to the task at hand, which was doing anything the officer said so she could be a free woman.</p><p>"Hold up Lazuli." He said before her lips met his member again.</p><p>Chestnut took off his belt and dropped his pants to his ankles, all of the accessories made a large noise when it fell to the floor.</p><p>He pointed to his orbs, "Don't forget to suck on these too….uh bitch…..was that too much."</p><p>18 chuckled at how goofy he just sounded. "Yea lose the bitch part, but the other part I'll have to comply."</p><p> </p><p>The cyborg moved his cock upward to get out of the way of what she was after. Her trap latched on to his stones and started to suck on them, all while her hand moved up and down his shaft.</p><p>"Ah," Krillin moaned. "Miss Lazuli, your boyfriend, ah, must love it when you go down on him. Your mouth is so good."</p><p>18 didn't say anything, she just kept sucking, but she did approve of his condescending attitude towards her though.</p><p>"That's enough of that girl, I want to see how much of me you can fit down your mouth."</p><p>18 was happy Krillin was being more assertive. She could feel her arousal growing in her panties.</p><p>"Yes Sir."</p><p> </p><p>The blonde took her mouth to his member and stuck her mouth over the tip much like she did last time. Before she could move her head forward Krillin stopped her with his hands.</p><p>"Wait woman, let me go ahead and guide you."</p><p>The short man grabbed the back of her head and did what he said he was going to do, he shifted her head on to his dick making her deepthroat him...Kind of. Krillin knew 18's limits and stopped her around at ¾ of himself. Her eyes watered a little but they both knew she was fine.</p><p>He pushed her off a few seconds later.</p><p>"Not bad Miss Lazuli...uh, that, that's better than the last girl who came in here." Krillin said thinking on his feet, making his character more corrupt.</p><p>"You-you've done this before?"</p><p>"No questions, get back to sucking." He said preemptively grabbing the cell bars to endure the pleasure.</p><p>18 was forced to do what he said.</p><p>She slurped on her husband's member with much more enthusiasm this time.</p><p>Krillin was in heaven.</p><p>Normally he would say loving things to her, maybe tell her how good it feels. But this time he couldn't.</p><p>"Aww yea ba-I mean, Yeah! Just like that! Earn your freedom Lazuli."</p><p>18 would have been laughing if her mouth wasn't full. She could tell her husband, much like herself, was enjoying this sex acting they were doing.</p><p>She was ready for the next step though. Her panties were getting moist at this point, but it was all up to Krillin.</p><p>Moments later Krillin was at the end of his rope.</p><p>"18, uh I mean Lazuli. I"m gonna, ah, cum...Swallow it." Krillin uttered.</p><p>He knew his wife wouldn't really mind it, and he liked it when he came in her mouth.</p><p>Krillin's dick started to twitch and it unleashed his cream inside of his wife's mouth, several jets hit the back of her throat in the process. The woman took her head off of his member, releasing a loud plop sound, and swallowed everything else that was in her mouth.</p><p>She enjoyed Krillin's taste, he ate a lot of fruit. Speaking of the man, he was panting. His palms still loosely gripped to the bars.</p><p>"Ok….Lazuli….I don't think a blowjob alone is worth a bail of a couple grand."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you serious?" She said to the cop. "...Yes sir."</p><p>The law enforcer took off his pants over his shoes and grabbed two things. The handcuffs and his ring of keys.</p><p>"Lazuli stand up and your stick arms through the cell. And make sure there is a bar in between them."</p><p>She did as told, excited because she knew what he was going to do. He cuffed her hands together, if she was a regular human she wouldn't be able to leave this spot.</p><p>"Hey, 18 please don't break these. They will know and I'll have to pay for them." He said being his normal self.</p><p>"Ok." She was annoyed that he broke the act again, but she couldn't blame him this time.</p><p>Krillin grabbed his keys, opened the cell door, and joined the convict inside. He wasted no time and b-lined his way to behind his gorgeous wife. He was in full control from behind and he was very eager.</p><p>He took his hands and started to grope what was in her denim skirt, lightly squeezing it.</p><p> </p><p>She moaned from his touch.</p><p>While he did like the blonde's fashion sense, he liked what was under it much more.</p><p>He dragged the material all the way up to her navel so it was out of the question for the rest of the night. Next to go were the tights, and they didn't want to leave as easily. They were hugging her skin too tight. He tugged them down gently, each pull revealing more of her porcelain legs. The tights eventually fell to her feet. All that was left were a pair of red laced panties that matched her bra, and Krillin was conflicted.</p><p>"Miss Lazuli, what do you think I should do? Pull these damp panties down to your ankles or just move them to the side." Krillin was torturing her with this reluctant action, and he knew this.</p><p>"I don't know sir, just hurry up and fu-...I mean, just do whatever you want." She said, almost cracking.</p><p>"Hmm…" The cop started to think, while he was thinking he started to take his hands and took a fat pinch of the woman's cheeks.</p><p>Causing another moan from her.</p><p>"Like that Lazuli? What about this?" He taunted her.</p><p>The cop lifted his right hand and in the air and brought it down on his wife's ass, slapping her bare skin.</p><p>"Fuck…" She whispered, loving when Krillin did that.</p><p>He spanked her again, a little harder this time.</p><p>And again…</p><p>And again…</p><p>And again…</p><p> </p><p>"Ok Lazuli, I've decided," He said, satisfied with himself seeing a red mark on his wife's ass. "I'm just gonna move these panties out of the way, because I like the way they look."</p><p>The ex-monk shifted the fabric out of the way, showing his wife's sex in full display. It was glistening from how wet she had become.</p><p>He could tell she wanted him bad. But he wasn't gonna make it that simple.</p><p>"Lazuli, you want me don't you."</p><p>"I-I don't know sir." Her criminal character knew she shouldn't want him, but the cybernetic wife wanted him. And so did her body.</p><p>"Hmm. I'll give it to you, but not just yet."</p><p>18 didn't know what he had planned, she just wanted some kind of release.</p><p>He took his cock and lined it up with her slit, but he wasn't going for the inside. Instead he slid himself on the outside of her entrance, coating the upper side of his cock and prodding her clit.</p><p>"AHHHHHH!" She screamed in enjoyment.</p><p> </p><p>Krillin wasn't done. He moved his hips back and forth repeating the action, sliding his dick over his wife's snatch nonstop. Never entering her once. She was producing even more secretions, so much that it was dripping on the floor. Krillin knew his wife was so close to an orgasm just from drifting himself over her. But one final cherry on top would would solidify her climax, he lifted his hand and smacked the red imprint he left earlier. Almost on cue 18 screamed.</p><p>"AHHHHH, FUCK!"</p><p>She soaked Krillin's cock from her release and even more droplets fell to the floor.</p><p>Krillin loved this view and wanted more, but waited for 18 to collect herself before he spoke up. Once he was sure she was fine he egged her on. "Oh Lazuli, I'm excited to fuck now you know. I can tell how much you want me."</p><p>She didn't know what to say. She just wanted him in her.</p><p>"Are you ready ba-Lazuli...for me to fuck you" He asked her. He was really enjoying being corrupt!</p><p>"Yes. Officer."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"For you to fuck me...sir."</p><p>"Say it again, a little louder please."</p><p>"I WANT YOU TO F-UUUUUHISSSSS." She couldn't finish her sentence.</p><p> </p><p>Krillin had entered her before she finished her request, it was quite easy. He could move so fluently inside of her since she was so wet, and it felt damn good. Without hesitation he rocked his hips in and out of the delinquent. Hitting all the right spots in all the right places. 18 did her best to stand up straight, her knees were shaking and her head was leaning up against the bars. She was experiencing pure nirvana.</p><p>She wasn't the only one though, Krillin was equally enjoying this. Her tunnel kept closing in on him, coupled with the copious amount of juices she was producing were causing his toes to almost curl through his shoes.</p><p>He was thankful his emergency pager never went off for a late night command. He had hoped he would be able to hear it over the combination of drenched slapping noise their crotches were making, and the numerous grunts and moans they were making.</p><p>Krillin knew his wife was going to finish any second. He had an idea, much like last time, to get her to cum for a second time tonight.</p><p>He reached his arms forward, still thrusting, and took a hold of 18's b-cup sized breasts.</p><p>The woman reacted immediately with a gasp of air. If that wasn't enough for her to finish again, Krillin pinching her nipples definitely would be.</p><p> </p><p>"OH SH…." She couldn't finish her cry, the pleasure was even preventing her from talking. It also didn't help that he didn't stop. Krillin still wasn't quite ready to cum yet, but his wife's orgasm got him very close. Nonetheless the strong cop continued pounding into his wife.</p><p>"Ah-Ah-Ah, fuck. I…" The blonde's voice became audible again. Krillin heard her and decided to mess with her.</p><p>"So...Urgh...Lazuli….Ah….I'm gonna cum in you, that should be…fuck...e-enough to cover your bail and everything else." He said, taking a minute for his words to get out.</p><p>"Oh fuck…yes sir." She said, ready for him to cum inside of her.</p><p>One last balls deep thrust into his lover and he came. It was even larger than the first load, no doubt because of how good his wife's vulva felt.</p><p>He, reluctantly, pulled himself out of her. Saddened that he had to stop, but all great things must come to an end.</p><p>"Krillin, f-finger me." She said, desperate and a little embarrassed.</p><p>"What? And why did you break character?"</p><p>"Shut up and do it!"</p><p> </p><p>Krillin didn't want to make his wife mad and did what he was told. He stuck two fingers back into his wife, he guessed what she wanted him to do. He was right.</p><p>He reached his ring and middle finger straight to her g-spot, just jabbing it sent her into a third climax.</p><p>"Wow…" Is all he could say. Something like that had never happened before. 18's body must really like his crookedness.</p><p>He removed his now watery fingers from his wife.</p><p> </p><p>Both of their bodies were sweaty. Krillin was panting like he had just got done sparing. 18 stopped shortly because of her unlimited energy but she still hadn't moved yet, likely riding out the last few moments of satisfaction.</p><p>"...Krillin." She broke the silence.</p><p>"Yes babe." The roleplay was now finished.</p><p>"Come get these handcuffs off of me."</p><p>He complied, backing off opening the door and walking over to her and doing what she had asked.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" He asked his wife.</p><p>"Really...really good." We're gonna have to do this again, maybe next time you'll have to pull me over."</p><p>"Whatever you want babe." He knew what she would like to do he would also like.</p><p> </p><p>The married couple started to get dressed, while pulling her tights up she noticed something.</p><p>"Say honey, are there security cameras in this room?"</p><p>His heart sank…</p><p>"Uh oh…" He uttered. Using his super human speed he dressed himself and kissed his wife on the cheek.</p><p>"I gotta go delete that footage fast, I'll be home at 6. Love you!"</p><p>The short cop ran down over to a room, he had no idea how to delete the footage but it was time to learn.</p><p>"Bye." His wife said, basically to herself.</p><p>She noticed he left the handcuffs behind. She picked them up and held on to them, deciding to take them home with her.</p><p>"We'll probably need these for the future."</p><hr/><p>That's it.</p><p>A cop related entry was too good to pass up, even though it was obvious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Clean Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Krillin and 18 are finally able to take a shower together for the first time at the Kame House and decide to fool around. FIlled with cute conversations. Post Cell/Pre Buu</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday morning at Kame Island was met with a clear sky and a cool ocean breeze. It was a beautiful day to do almost anything and a certain former monk was about to arise to see this. His biological clock told him to wake up and start the day, but before he could even look out his window he noticed something was off. His partner wasn't next to him. 18, even though she didn't need as much sleep as a regular human, usually slept in longer than he did. He chalked it up to her just not being a morning person.</p>
<p><em>Hmm, I wonder where she went. </em>Krillin thought. <em>I'm sure she'll show up today eventually</em>.</p>
<p>It was time to dress into his classic orange gi and a navy blue undershirt. He always started the day off with some training. Even though he wasn't much of a fighter anymore he wanted to keep up his physique.</p>
<p>He headed downstairs, said hi to his master and grabbed a banana for a quick breakfast. When he stepped outside and he solved the question where 18 had gone.</p>
<p>"Hey babe, out of bed early today eh?" He asked her, walking to the middle of the grass patch to start his morning meditation.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I've been waiting for you. Ready to start your workout?" She asked him.</p>
<p>"Oh you're joining me today? Fine," This wasn't out of the ordinary. She joined him sometimes, usually just to either tease him or test him. He was extremely nervous the first couple of times but now he was used to it.</p>
<p>"Come join me for meditation." He patted the ground next to him, signaling her over.</p>
<p>"No, come on lets just get to the physical part." She said with annoyed tone</p>
<p>"C'mon 18 you owe me this for last time."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"You ruined my gi, those don't grow on trees you know. I have to babysit for Chichi so she'll make me more of them every time they get trashed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(A/N: I don't know where they get the turtle hermit gi's in the show, but I figured Chichi probably makes Goku's so she could make some for Krillin too.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright that's a fair point. But make it short." She told him, walking over and sitting next to him.</p>
<p>"I might, depending on how quiet you are." He joked.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The workout itself was good, it was pretty much the same every time they trained together:</p>
<p>After meditation they did some calisthenics,</p>
<p>Krillin practiced his kamehameha,</p>
<p>Krillin helped 18 with using the destructo disk on some ocean waves,</p>
<p>18 made him spar with her,</p>
<p>He held his own until she tried harder,</p>
<p>And they stopped once 18 accidentally got a nasty hit on the short man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was on the ground panting.</p>
<p>"You ok?" She asked. She knew he was fine, probably.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm good." He responded rubbing the spot on his ribs where she kicked him.</p>
<p>"Alright, that's enough for the day. Ready for your surprise?" She said, trying not to act too cheerful.</p>
<p>"Surprise? What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Well, while you were visiting Yamacha yesterday I took it upon myself to finally buy and install a new showerhead in our bathroom."</p>
<p>"Wait really!" He was actually surprised. They've had that same showerhead for 2 years, since they got a new one they could finally shower together. It's something that they've always wanted to do, it just seemed fun and lascivious. They did try it once, but their old showerhead was so lousy. Only one of them could be under the warm stream at once. It resulted in one of them always being awkwardly dryer and colder than the other, it just wasn't what they wanted at all.</p>
<p>But hey, now they could try it out properly.</p>
<p>"Yeah. C'mon, let's go wash off this sweat and dirt." 18 signaled to the pink house.</p>
<p>"You're the best 18!"</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The eager duo were both in the bathroom connected to their bedroom. 18 moved the shower curtain to turn on the hot water, as well as reveal the brand new shower head she installed.</p>
<p>"Oh wow that looks like a really nice one babe...how much did that cost?' He asked skeptically, surely she didn't steal it right?</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I got the money from scamming some of those public street fight idiots. It was pretty expensive but it was worth it." She told him.</p>
<p>You could tell it wasn't cheap. It had different pressure modes, different spray types, and covered a wide area. More than enough room for both of them to enjoy a post workout shower at the same time.</p>
<p>"By the way, this is an early birthday gift from me. I think every hoodlum that does that fight betting knows my face by now."</p>
<p>"Heh heh, well I'd say it was worth it. It looks nice. Was it hard to install?" He said to his girl.</p>
<p>"No, I just read the instructions. Well enough staring, let's get in!" She responded.</p>
<p>The 2 of them started undressing, ready to start a future tradition. Until Krillin had to spoil the moment, for good reason though.</p>
<p>"Wait 18, towels. I'm gonna run downstairs and get some." He ran out of the room only in his underwear, hoping to go find what he was looking for</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>The old man better not be hiding them again. Well, guess I'll step in and see what type of settings are best.</em> She thought to herself, she was now fully naked.</p>
<p>She stepped in and could tell this investment was worth it, the water already felt a million times better than it did with that rusty piece of crap they used to have. She didn't even bother adjusting anything, there was no point.</p>
<p>Krillin finally came back with two towels in hand.</p>
<p>"How does it feel babe?" He asked the woman in the shower.</p>
<p>"Amazing, hurry up and get in here."</p>
<p>He didn't wanna keep his lady waiting, he quickly removed his plaid boxers and joined his spouse behind the curtain.</p>
<p>"Oh wow, that does feel A-Mazing!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The warm droplets sent sensations through their skin, washing away the stains their exterior collected from earlier. They sat there for a good minute just enjoying the pleasant vibes, until 18 remembered what you do in a shower.</p>
<p>She reached over and grabbed a lufa and a bottle of body wash, then handed them to Krillin.</p>
<p>"Would you do the honors for me?" She asked him with a sultry tone.</p>
<p>He gladly took both items. The soapy liquid was poured onto the lufa and then set aside. The once monk took the scrubber and started to rub her back with it. Making a variety of strokes, not missing a single part of her.</p>
<p>"Mmmm, that feels great…" She encouraged him. "Can you rub some more on my shoulder blades please. I got a knot there or something."</p>
<p>He did as she asked, but if she had a knot this lufa wasn't gonna do the trick. He placed it in between his legs, not needing it right now.</p>
<p>Instead took his thumbs and massaged the specific area, burying his fingers into her and repeating the motions.</p>
<p>"That's the spot Krillin, keep doing that."</p>
<p>"You feel tense babe, you shoulda asked for this a long time ago."</p>
<p>"I didn't feel anything until today, maybe that means you pushed me to my limits."</p>
<p>He could tell she was joking.</p>
<p>"I don't care if that was sarcastic, you still said it!" Joking back at her.</p>
<p>This was going to be a long and fun shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, it's a great day," He wanted to change the subject. "We should go do something outside."</p>
<p>"Have anything in mind?" She asked.</p>
<p>"We could have a picnic, somewhere on a close by island."</p>
<p>"That sounds nice. Let's take the hammock with us and see if we can tie it up somewhere."</p>
<p>"That's a good idea too." He stopped rubbing his wife's back, and grabbed the lufa again. It was time to move onto another part of her body. He kneeled down and started washing her seductive legs.</p>
<p>"You don't have to do my legs." She informed him.</p>
<p>"I want to. I think Bulma said there is an island by ours pretty secluded. I'll call her after we get out of the shower and ask her about it. I don't know how she would know about it though." He said, switching to her other leg.</p>
<p>"Speaking of Bulma did I tell you what she said to me the other day?" The couple were just committing to small talk at this point.</p>
<p>"What'd she say?"</p>
<p>"She said my boobs were small, out of nowhere."</p>
<p>"That sounds like something Bulma would say, I bet she was mad about something and just got jealous of you for some reason."</p>
<p>"Yeah probably."</p>
<p>"If I had to guess it's that she is getting older and she is upset at you for aging slowly."</p>
<p>"That's a good theory, mine is that she is stuck with Vegeta for a mate. While I have someone who is good to me, someone who she could have had."</p>
<p>"Haha, the way she acted toward me on that spaceship to Namek was different alright. I would have turned her down anyways."</p>
<p>"Oh yea? You would have?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For sure, and don't listen to her about your boobs." Krillin took some more body wash into his hands and reached around 18 to grab said breasts. "They're perfect." Krillin's palms felt like they were custom made for 18. When he grabbed her bust there was enough flesh to fill his hand but not enough for them to overflow past his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ooooh." She moaned, not expecting her husband's brazen action.</p>
<p>"Sorry, but I'm devoted to washing all of you." He leaned up and kissed her cheek.</p>
<p>"Mmm, get my stomach." She whispered at him</p>
<p>He complied, taking his soapy hands and running them over her navel area. Then he started. nibbling her ear lobe, until she asked him something.</p>
<p>"You know, how Saiyans are related of gorillas right?"</p>
<p>He seized his biting and rested his head on her upper back.</p>
<p>"I don't know if it's gorilla's specifically, but monkeys of some kind yeah." He agreed with her.</p>
<p>"Well monkeys, or primates, doesn't matter. The point is they all have proportionately small penises you know." She told him.</p>
<p>He stopped his actions and his eyes widened.</p>
<p>"R-really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>Oh the irony.</p>
<p>"Well...you're gonna have to tell Chichi and Bulma about that statistic. But I don't think they actually do. I'm sure they are AT LEAST normal sized." He was in disbelief that those two warriors were actually packing barely anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How do you know?"</p>
<p>"Uh-eh I don't"</p>
<p>"It makes sense for Vegeta, he has an inferiority complex. Goku maybe not."</p>
<p>"Can we stop talking about Saiyan's penises?" He continued washing the front of her body with his hands.</p>
<p>"You're right, I'd rather focus on this one!" She moved from her hand behind her body and grabbed her man's member. Holding it, thinking what to do with him.</p>
<p>"Hey! It's still my turn to wash you, you have to wait!" He said kind of whiney.</p>
<p>"Who said we were taking turns?"</p>
<p>"C'mon I'm almost done."</p>
<p>"Alright fine." <em>Might as well let him finish. What hasn't he even scrubbed yet? </em>She thought to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Krillin was ready to show her. He shifted his hands to her lower back, her lower <span>lower</span> back. She should have guessed…</p>
<p>"Why am I not surprised."</p>
<p>"What? I gotta clean everywhere!"</p>
<p>She laughed, his cheesy humor never failed to make her laugh. "While you do that, pass the shampoo."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The husband passed his wife the bottle of lavender shampoo they had. She poured a couple of dollops into her palm then started to scrub her scalp. While she was doing that Krilln was finishing up his work on her booty. Making sure to get all he could, although little did 18 know he wasn't stopping there. Since 18 engaged in sexual behavior that gave him the ok to continue it.</p>
<p>Snaking his arm under his wife's rear and between her legs, he brought his fingers to her opening. He didn't enter her yet, he just wanted her attention. Her eyes widened and her hands stopped what they were doing. She was caught off guard, but this wasn't unwelcome.</p>
<p>"So you can do this but I can't?" She asked him.</p>
<p>"You can, you just have to wait your turn!" He said. He was acting like they were competing.</p>
<p>"If this is a game who is gonna keep score?" She played along.</p>
<p>"I don't know, we'll decide that later." He was done talking.</p>
<p>Standing on his toes he started to kiss her neck. He could taste a hint of the body wash he had just used on her, but he didn't really care. At the same time he sheathed one finger inside of her, just enough to tease her.</p>
<p>"Mmmmm." She leaned back into him, pressing their bodies together . Krillin loved this but he wanted to readjust. He took the arm from under her and draped it over the left of her body. Then he took his cock and moved it from being on her ass and back to being in between his wife's legs. Enjoying the way it felt being squished in between her thighs. He didn't know it but she took note of the feeling as well.</p>
<p>"Ready?" He asked her.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly listening to his wife he delved two of his fingers deep in her. With his free hand the black haired fighter moved it to grip the blonde woman's breast. Lightly squeezing it in the process.</p>
<p>"Ah, yea, just like that." Encouraging her husband.</p>
<p>The shower added another element to this sensual feeling. A third warmth accompanying the pair of warm bodies elevated the sexual prowess of her husband's fingers.</p>
<p><em>We should have gotten a new showerhead a lot sooner. </em>She thought to herself.</p>
<p>Krillin continued pumping his fingers into her and he alternated his grip on her breasts every so often. Although he could tell her core wanted more attention by the way it was gripping his appendages. Taking note of this, Krillin added a third finger in her entrance.</p>
<p>"Oh-ah-yes Krillin." She was really loving it now.</p>
<p>Hearing that turned him on and he wanted to make 18 cum.</p>
<p>And he thought of a way to do it. He started enacting a two-part plan: he picked up the speed of his fingers, it was like he was pressing a button at the arcade as fast as he could. Next he took his other hand off of her perfect breast and relocated it over her cliterous.</p>
<p>18 knew what he was about to do but that wasn't gonna stop her from enjoying it. Krillin ran his fingers quickly over his wife's jewel, this dual hand strategy was too much for his wife to handle.</p>
<p>"SHiiii-...Oh Kami...Ahh, AHHH!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Krillin's actions were too much and she came, covering his fingers that were inside of her. Krillin took the fingers that were inside of her and greedily started to suck on them, enjoying the taste of his wife's climax.</p>
<p>"That was good honey." She said in between breaths. "So I guess that makes it my turn."</p>
<p>She stepped away from Krillin and looked at him, thinking what to do. She decided to start like how he started. "Turn around."</p>
<p>Krillin listened to her and faced his back towards her, while he did that she grabbed the previously used body wash. Skipping out on the lufa, she would be fine without it.</p>
<p>18 mimicked her husband's actions from earlier, rubbing his back with her gel covered hands.</p>
<p>"Ahhhh, this is the life. Having your supermodel-esk wife shower with you on a tropical island." He thought out loud.</p>
<p>"All it took was dying twice." She told him.</p>
<p>He laughed, he's made that same joke before. "That's true, it was worth it though."</p>
<p>The 'supermodel' in question started to rub the spot where she kicked him in the side. "You sure that your ribs are ok? Don't feel sore or anything?"</p>
<p>"Might be a bruise but I'll be fine, I've had worse." He told her.</p>
<p>"Mmm, I should train with you more often I think. I bet you still aren't close to your limits as a fighter." They've had conversations like this before, Krillin always went back and forth on the topic.</p>
<p>"I don't know 18, I'll never be as strong as the saiyans or Piccolo. And I just don't think training is necessary."</p>
<p>"That doesn't matter, you should be as strong as you can. Not as strong as other people."</p>
<p>"You're right, but...seeing villains like Freeza and Cell and not being able to do anything…"</p>
<p>"Look don't get sad on me, let's just keep having more training days like today and see if you improve. At least do it for me." She turned him around and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then started washing his toned pectoral muscles. "I know those events were traumatic but just keep looking forward. I didn't marry a weakling, I married the strongest human in the world!" She told him bluntly, raising her voice.</p>
<p>18 knew just what to say, even if she said it in a cold voice like that.</p>
<p>"Thanks babe. I like that idea as long as we end up what we are doing now."</p>
<p>"Only on the good days."</p>
<p>"Oh yea I forgot to ask, you aren't feeling sick like you were the last two days?" Remembering that his wife was throwing up the morning prior.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, must have been something I ate. It only lasted in the morning anyways."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that that conversation was done she creeped her hands down his torso, getting closer and closer to his goods.</p>
<p>"Aren't you gonna wash the rest of me first?" He jested.</p>
<p>"Maybe later," She answered him, "I'm skipping to the good part."</p>
<p>The half human gripped Krillin's member, her palm massaging the end of him. She knew what she wanted to try out but first had to warm him up a little.</p>
<p>She slowly pumped him. "Like that?" She asked him in a maleficent tone.</p>
<p>"Yea...feels good."</p>
<p>"Mind if we try something different?"</p>
<p>"L-like what?"</p>
<p>"Something you'll like, I swear…" She said, still jerking him off. "Tell me when you want it…"</p>
<p>Krillin didn't know what that meant. It made him think it was gonna be something bad, but this is something that 18 has done before in the past. Surely it would be sexy whatever it would be right?</p>
<p>"It's not a trick…" She said like she was reading his mind.</p>
<p>"O-okay, do it."</p>
<p>The blonde respected his verbal command and stepped forward. She imitated Krillin's actions from earlier when he was fingering her.</p>
<p>The woman clutched his hard manhood and placed him between her legs. Pressing it with her thighs once again. His height was perfect for this, he was right under her slit, barely not touching it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" You like how that feels?" She knew the answer already.</p>
<p>"Mmmhmm."</p>
<p>"Start thrusting."</p>
<p>Krillin was ready to see how this felt and did what his wife suggested. Pushing and pulling his hips through his wife's legs.</p>
<p>His wife didn't have the bust to give him a proper boob job, which he didn't care about, but he was sure that this is what it felt like. His cock was almost completely surrounded by body fat, he was thrusting his hips, and it felt good as hell. This was basically a boob job, except it was a thigh job.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her skin was wet from the shower so it helped him with his movements.</p>
<p>"Shit babe, you're so sexy...you feel so good." He told his wife.</p>
<p>18 didn't have much to do in this position, it wasn't a problem, but she wanted to do at least something. She would just have to settle with talking dirty to him.</p>
<p>"Mmm, wait, stop for a second honey."</p>
<p>He was hesitant but he did halt.</p>
<p>The blonde babe turned herself around and placed him back where his dick just was. She took his arms and placed them around her stomach, they almost acted like a seat belt.</p>
<p>"Ok go," She commanded him. She leaned back so her mouth was close enough to his ear.</p>
<p>"I wanted to turn around to see how much you will cum...can you cum a lot for me." She seductively said.</p>
<p>Krillin loved when she talked to him like this, it was few and far between but it was still inviting.</p>
<p>"Go faster Krillin…."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He listened to his wife.</p>
<p>"Feeling your big….long….hard cock rub against my thighs….mmm Krillin, you're so good."</p>
<p>Her sweet talking was getting to him, he started going even faster.</p>
<p>They continued this scenario for another couple of minutes. Until….</p>
<p>"1-18 I'm gonna…I'm about to cum!" He announced. "Wh-Where do you want it!?"</p>
<p>"I wanna see you shoot it out from between my legs, I bet you can hit the wall from here...you're so...impressive." After saying that she licked his ear.</p>
<p>This dirty speech in combination with her soaked skin was finally enough for him to explode.</p>
<p>"AHHHH!" His cock squirted out his seed. The first couple of jets hit the shower wall just like his wife said they could. The rest of it simply landed on the floor of the tub and washed down the drain.</p>
<p>He slipped himself of 18 and regained his composure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That was great 18." He complimented his wife.</p>
<p>"So does that mean I won?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, you seemed to really like what I did." He retorted</p>
<p>"Guess that makes it a tie!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And as fate had it, their hot shower was over. The warm water started to turn cold and the couple had no interest continuing this frigid feeling. 18 took it upon herself to turn off the water so they could exit.</p>
<p>After drying off, the two of them did what they said they were going to do that day. They had prepared a picnic and flew off to a neighboring island their friend Bulma told them about. This was an important day to them, not only did they have a romantic evening but more importantly they started a brand new tradition.</p>
<p>They might have loved it, but Roshi didn't. His water bill will never be low again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>That's it!</p>
<p>I enjoyed writing what I thought their small conversations would be like.</p>
<p>Don't forget to comment if you have an idea I could use.</p>
<p>Don't bother suggesting anything with 21, I wouldn't do that. If you guys want a threesome fic I think I could work something out.</p>
<p>ALSO I'm not a Vegeta (or Goku) basher I like the character. I think 18 wouldn't like Vegeta that is why I typed that stuff about him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bedroom Questions 2: Are you gonna try it with me or not?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bulma tells 18 something that Krillin and her need to try. Krillin is hesitant, thinking she won't like it. Will she talk him into it? Post Buu, Pre Super.<br/>Also I guess this chapter has slight Bul/Veg Chi/Gok and Vi/Han</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bulma Briefs was having a girl's night. She had invited over Chichi, 18, and Videl to Capsule Corporation. She started to make sure to see her friends more often, whether it was a party or just visiting each of the families at their homes. She loved throwing parties and seeing everyone, but Bulma loved having a girls night even more. Getting them together every once in a while to do all her favorite things like gossip, drink, and...well that was basically it. But the scientist looked forward to these nights. 18 and Chichi have been ever since the aftermath of Buu, and Videl started to join in after she got older.</p><p>While Bulma thoroughly enjoyed these occasions, the three other women could take it or leave it. They all liked Bulma, 18 and Chichi considered her their best friend, but the nights usually ended up with Bulma getting really drunk and arguing with Vegeta. Sometimes it was entertaining, other times it was just awkward.</p><p>The consensus was that they attended to not hurt their friend's feelings, and to be fair the nights at least started out fun.</p><p>18 just landed in the backyard of Bulma's house, she saw Videl there.</p><p>"Hi Mrs. 18." Videl told her.</p><p>"Hi Videl, ready for a night of fun?" She said sarcastically, knowing how the night will end already.</p><p>The two of them walked in already knowing where to go. They stepped into Bulma's kitchen and saw the previously mentioned woman with Chichi. Not to mention four cups and a bottle of whiskey with mixers were also on the table.</p><p>"Hey! Come over here you two!" Bulma waved at them.</p><p>The two of them listened and joined Bulma and Chichi at the table.</p><hr/><p>The ladies' night started off with them catching up, a lot of it had to do something with their relationships. Videl talked about her engagement to Gohan, 18 talked about how her and Krillin's adaptation to city life, Bulma chattered about how she was thinking about having another kid during this time of peace, and finally Chichi was saying how she had to adjust with Gohan leaving her and Goku's house.</p><p> </p><p>This nice PG talking had to finish once Bulma consumed all of her first mixed drink. The other girls drank a little too, they knew how to pace themselves.</p><p>The whiskey flowed through the scientists system and made her more...lewd. She was ready to get to the more 'juicy' topics.</p><p>"Soooooo Chichi, is the sex better or worse since he has been back?" She asked the princess.</p><p>Chichi rolled her eyes but decided to play along. "It is better Bulma, if you must know."</p><p>"Ooooh, trying new things I bet!" Prodding the situation.</p><p>Chichi blushed, "I'm not saying anything else."</p><p>Bulma knew Chichi wasn't gonna crack and decided to move onto the next contender.</p><p>"Videl," She turned to the young fiance, "So, Is Goh-"</p><p>She was immediately cut off.</p><p>"OHHHH NO BULMA!" Chichi wasn't hearing this. "Do you keep forgetting Gohan's mother is in the room?"</p><p>"Sorry Chichi. Hehe, I forgot again." She told the former widow. That left one person.</p><p>"Well 18, have you and Krillin ever gotten around to that Cop role play?"</p><p>She knew the bluenette would ask about that.</p><p>"As a matter a fact we did." There was really no use in lying to her.</p><p>"Oooh how was it? By the way Videl, were you here when 18 told us about Krillin's size?"</p><p>"Uh, no." Videl said.</p><p>"Well apparently there is only one thing short about him!" After the bluenette stated that she mixed herself a new drink.</p><p>"Really? How big is he?" The youngest woman asked her.</p><p>"She won't tell us!" Said Bulma.</p><p>"I'll put it like this," 18 chimed it, "I guarantee he's bigger than any Saiyan."</p><p>"I don't know about that 18." Bulma retorted.</p><p>"Well, one day I'll tell you and you can compare for yourselves." The blonde didn't want to tell them about her husband's length. She was the only one who had the right to know, at least for now. She'd probably inform them one day when Krillin is there, just so she could see his reaction.</p><p>"Well speaking of Saiyans," Bulma changed the subject. "Vegeta and I tried something crazy a few days ago."</p><p>The three other women mentally groaned. They knew what was coming next. Bulma was going to talk about what she and Vegeta did in bed, way longer for any of them wanted to hear.</p><p><em>Here we go again, </em>18 thought to herself. <em>She thinks the stuff her and Vegeta do are special? Most of the stuff she says Krillin and I have done before. I'm sure she oversells it too, I bet Vegeta is only concerned with getting himself off.</em></p><p>"We did anal!" Bulma told the group.</p><p><em>Not to mention I bet that jackass prince never does fore- wait what?</em> She had to process that part.</p><p>"R-really Bulma?" Videl asked, surprised.</p><p>"Did it hurt?" Chichi asked, concerned.</p><p>"Huh." 18 was a little confused. She had never heard of anal before.</p><p>"Yep we did, it was my idea. And yea it hurt at first but eventually it was worth it." Bulma said, smugly.</p><p>"I have a confession, Goku and I have done it too." Chichi told the crowd.</p><p>"Wuh? Really?" Videl and Bulma said in unicent.</p><p>"It was an accident and I didn't tell Goku to stop. After we finished I let him know what he did and he told me thought something was different. Bulma put it best, it's rough at first but it does start to feel real good."</p><p>18 was lost...what the hell were they talking about?</p><p>"...What is anal exactly?" She finally asked the others.</p><p>They were all surprised she didn't know.</p><p>"Oh...well...it's uh where...uh" Chichi was stuttering how to explain it.</p><p>"It's when he puts it in your asshole, you know, what's next to your vagina." Bulma put super bluntly. "You guys have been married this long and never talked about."</p><p>18 had a lot to take in. "I didn't even know that was a thing, and I bet Krillin never brought it up because he thought I wouldn't like it...or he was too nervous to ask."</p><p>"How did you not know?" Bulma snickered.</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't really have a normal upbringing. There is a lot of stuff I missed out on when they degenerate asshole kidnapped me." The cyborg said defensively.</p><p>"Sorry, 18. But you guys should try it. Valentine's day is coming up and it if you told Krillin about it he'd probably jump at the opportunity." Bulma said.</p><p>"I'll think about it."</p><p> </p><p>Then after another hour or two the night ended as suspected. Vegeta came in sweaty and with a towel around his shoulders and Bulma told him off for interrupting them. Once Vegeta started yelling back the three of them excused themselves out of the dome building. They said their goodbyes to each other before Videl and 18 flew off to their houses. Chichi had to call Goku to instant transmission her back to Mount Piatzu. Another girl's night over, finished as expected.</p><p>18 walked back into the Chestnut residence at around 9:00 P.M.. Krillin was on the couch relaxing and watching a baseball game. Once his wife walked in the room he muted the TV so he could talk to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey babe I just put Marron to bed, how was it? Same as always?" He asked his wife.</p><p>"Yep, but it was more...informative this time." She responded.</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>18 figured to just cut to the chase."Well, you know how vulgar Bulma can get when she is drunk."</p><p>"Yeah, tell me about it. She becomes almost as bad as a sailor" Krillin agreed.</p><p>"Haha, you're right. She told me about uhh, something interesting."</p><p>"And what was that babe?"</p><p>"Something we could do...in the bedroom."</p><p>"Oh...wh-what was it?" He was a little concerned now.</p><p>She joined her husband on the couch next to him.</p><p>"How come you never told me what anal was?" She asked him.</p><p>"O-oh…" He did <strong>NOT</strong> see that coming. "I uh, er-um...you see. Uh." He couldn't talk.</p><p>"KRILLIN, calm down so you can speak."</p><p>Her husband's flustered attitude was amusing, but she wanted answers.</p><p>"Ok, sorry. Well if I'm being honest it never really ran through my mind. I guess I didn't think you would like it. But I guess I also assumed you already knew what it was."</p><p>"I didn't. But now that I think about it I should have realized it." She told him.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well you've put your finger in there before."</p><p>The dotted man's face went completely red. "Well, uh yea that was a in the moment type of thing."</p><p>She chuckled then stood up from the couch.</p><p>"Well' I liked when you did that so I've decided that I'm giving you your Valentine's gift early, let's go do this"</p><p> </p><p>Krillin had a couple of ideas how the night was going to end while he was unwinding on his couch, this was most definitely not one of them. In other words, he wasn't prepared for what was about to occur.</p><p>"I-I don't know 18 it's probably gonna really hurt. My penis is a lot bigger than my finger" He said, worrying that it won't be worth it.</p><p>"Pff, Bulma and Chichi can handle it, I can too." She retorted, she was confident she would be fine. The two saiyan spouses were probably over exaggerating anyways, she was sure of it.</p><p>"I think you should practice with some toys or someth-" He couldn't get his sentence out.</p><p>"<strong>Are you gonna try it with me or not?!" </strong>She was getting mad, why did her husband not think she was able to employ this?</p><p>He put his hands up in front of him, ready to defend himself. "Ok ok, just don't say I didn't warn you babe." One more thing though, Marron is asleep in bed, what if we wake her up?"</p><p>"Hmmm," She thought for a second. "Let's do it in the guest bedroom."</p><p> </p><p>That was a smart decision from 18, the guest room was on the other side of the house. It's farther away from their daughter than their bedroom was.</p><p>The couple retreated to the aforementioned guest bedroom. The room was very basic. It had a white walls, a white queen sized bed, and some simple wood furniture. 18 wanted to keep it like this because it would statistically be the most satisfactory for a house guest's stay. Krillin went along with her because she was a wiz when it came to anything with colors, whether it be fashion or decorating.</p><p>Once they entered the plain room the duo started peeling off their outfits slowly. Before Krillin took off his pants he had to grab something. "Be right back babe." Is what he said before he left the room.</p><p>18 didn't know what he was getting but she didn't ask, she'd find out soon enough. She wanted to be ready for him and see how hard he blushed when he saw her posing on the bed.</p><p>About a minute later Krillin came back with the item in his hands.</p><p>"Ok, I'm back took me a second to find it bu-" He shut up when he saw his wife on the bed.</p><p>The blonde in question was laying on her side. One arm was propping her head up while the other was resting on her side. One leg was also simply resting on the bed and the other one saw her knee pointed in the air and while her foot was flat on the mattress.</p><p>"What were you saying?" She asked him with a smile.</p><p>"I was just saying how sexy you are!" He said.</p><p>"What's that in your hand?"</p><p>"I got petroleum jelly."</p><p>"Oh, yea. I didn't think of that."</p><p>Krillin shedded his pants and underwear. Usually they fooled around when they were in their undergarments but he had a feeling that tonight's gonna be different.</p><p>Now that he was nude he joined his equally clothed wife in the bed.</p><p>He playfully tackled her and started kissing her. They both love doing foreplay, but that was going to be kept at a minimum tonight. She pushed her husband off of her and made him lay down beside her. She got up and loomed over him, reaching for the police officer's manhood. She placed a hand on it, slowly moving it up and down.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd say you're more nervous than I am honey. This is YOUR Valentine gift remember" She said.</p><p>"You're right, I need to unwind." He exhaled. <em>18 is too full of herself if she thinks she will be able to handle this with no problem..I'll just let her find out the hard way. </em>Krillin thought to himself.</p><p>She moved her whole body down until her face was at his groin. She went to slurp what was in front of her face.</p><p>"Mmm, babe…" Krillin reached a hand down to her hair, moving it out of the way for her.</p><p>The cyborg's goal was to get him as wet as possible for her back entrance, even though Krillin brought lube she still wanted to coat every part of him with her saliva just in case.</p><p>"18-ah, want me to, eat you out next...fuck." He asked her.</p><p>She took her mouth off of him. "No that's ok, I'd like to get the main part of the show if you don't mind." Putting him back in her trap.</p><p>"N-no problem."</p><p>18 continued for a bit longer, just to be sure.</p><p>Once she thought that her task was complete the blue-eyed warrior picked her head up and looked at her husband. "Ready?"</p><p>"Y-Yea, what position do you want to do?" He asked while picking himself up.</p><p>"Mmm I was thinking this one would be best." She moved her body, planting her hands and knees on the mattress. She made sure to point her ass right at Krillin. "Ready when you are, and please don't keep me waiting."</p><p>He got up and picked up the lube from the side of the bed. He scooped a portion of the petroleum into his fingers, making sure to get enough to coat his entire length. Once he was sure he got it on the whole area he stroked himself to get a feel for it. <em>This should work well enough</em>. He thought.</p><p>"Almost ready?" 18 was growing impatient.</p><p>"Yep, I'm coming."</p><p> </p><p>He waddled on his knees over to behind his wife. <em>Oh right,</em> He just remembered.</p><p>When they usually did doggy he could stay on his knees (18 had to lower herself a little), but that wasn't gonna work. So instead he stood up and bent down a little.</p><p>He finally had the tip of his manhood kissing his wife's anus. Keeping it there for a second, and just before he could kindly tell his wife he would go slow she snapped.</p><p>"Krillin, could you stop lollygagging around and put it in my ass?" She said, sounding irritated now.</p><p>Krillin loved his wife very much, but she had it coming at this point…</p><p>He took his member and quickly inserted half of his length inside of her.</p><p>"AHHHHhhhh HSSSSSSS" She gasped very loudly then hissed in pain. His large member stretched her out more than she had bargained for.</p><p>Krillin couldn't believe how taut she was, she might have been too taut.</p><p><em>This is tighter than when we had our first time. </em>He mentally noted.</p><p>Krillin was just starting to enjoy the feeling, but he knew messing with his wife would make him feel even better. "So 18, ready for me to keep going. You said it wouldn't hurt."</p><p>"No-no don't." She begged. "I was wrong, just...give me a minute to, adjust."</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't see him but he was smugly grinning.</p><p>So the two of them just kinda sat there awkwardly until 18 was ready.</p><p>Eventually she got used to the feeling and was ready to continue testing the water.</p><p>"Ok honey, go further." She told him.</p><p>Krillin listened, going from only having half to going fully in. He stopped once his pelvis rested on his wife's rear. He didn't know about 18 but he accommodated to the squeeze and really relished the feeling, he couldn't wait to start moving his hips in a rhythm.</p><p>18 didn't know what the fuck Bulma and Chichi were talking about, this didn't even begin to feel like sex.</p><p><em>I'm done with this, it was a bad idea.</em> The blonde thought. She pulled herself forward, manually moving Krillin's cock out of herself. <em>Oh...wait…</em>She felt a little jolt of pressure</p><p>She pushed herself back down on him and felt it again, it was less faint this time and earned a small moan from the cyborg. She kept moving like this, only going in and out by an inch. Slowly but surely getting a taste of the satisfaction the other two women had told her about.</p><p>Krillin was in the same boat as his wife. Although her shifts were small, they were heavenly. But before the human warrior could marvel it some more his wife interrupted him.</p><p>"Ok, ah...Kr-Krillin, go slow." She requested.</p><p>She didn't have to say it again. He pulled his hips, gaging how much he wanted to thrust into his wife. He settled on only going half way, so once his cock was was all the way out of her he calmly delved fifty percent of it back in. The husband then started off a gentle momentum.</p><p>"Oh, F-FUCK!" They both yelled.</p><p>Krillin's cock felt amazing in his wife, so he continued his performance. Being careful to still go slow though.</p><p>"Yeah, ah, just like that, ah!" She encouraged him. She was getting into it now, the way Krillin's penis filled and stretched her hole was now making the pleasure very apparent. It wasn't like normal sex so she had to treat it differently. Once she realized this, well let's just say this wouldn't be the last time they do this.</p><p>The blonde started to assist Krillin, moving her hips in conjunction to his. Moving forward when he went back and vice versa.</p><p>18 cried his name each time she changed direction, but he knew she was ready for more. He disrupted the cadence the two lovers had established by going deeper, almost ¾ of himself went inside every thrust now.</p><p>"Ah, Kr-Krillin, harder."</p><p>"Yes babe! Fuck you're so...tight!" He replied.</p><p> </p><p>The z-warrior moved his body faster into his wife. He wasn't able to attempt to do anything extra with his hands. Besides listening to her requests the only thing he was doing was gripping her hips, well that and making sure to not forget to breathe.</p><p>After 18 told her husband what she wanted and he delivered, her arms fell over from the result. She was unable to hold herself up for the time being, she was now face down with her arms at her side.</p><p>His wife's hole was gripping the Z-fighter in a way he had never felt before, without even realizing he started filling her with his entire dick. Every plunge was balls deep at this point and they were both in a state of pure ecstasy.</p><p>18 needed to cum now, but that was going to be an issue. Her husband's ass pounding had gotten her all the way to the final pre-orgasmic stage, but the last push was going to have to be any kind of touch to her womanhood. And that's where the problem was.</p><p>She couldn't move her arms to do it herself. Her body didn't want to act at all, the stimulation was too much for it that it practically shut down. There was a similar problem with telling Krillin to do it. Her mouth was full of silent screams. She couldn't instruct her husband on what to do, at least in a way that made sense.</p><p>The cyborg was just going to have to wait...or so she thought.</p><p>Krillin's pumping kept up, steadily increasing their intensity.</p><p>He was gritting his teeth, trying to hold on as long as he could. The last couple of thrusts were going to be big ones. The ex-monk withdrew himself all the way out and quickly slammed himself back in. If that wasn't enough for 18, her silent request to cum was finally answered.</p><p>Krillin mimicked that thrust a few more times. The important part about them wasn't even that apparent to him. After each slam, his balls slapped against his partner's core. His sack did get residually wet in the process, but more importantly it was enough for 18 to climax.</p><p>18, who was biting a pillow to survive this pounding, ejected a clear liquid from her nether region. It sprayed from her crotch and in the process soaked Kirllin's sack, her legs, and the bed.</p><p>Krillin was done too, especially after that. He thought that cumming in his wife's ass probably wouldn't be the best. So he pulled out, just in time too. He didn't even have to touch his dick before white ropes started to shoot out onto his wife's ass cheeks.</p><p>"Fuck….Kami that was great." Krillin said, thus ending the love making.</p><hr/><p>The next morning Krillin woke up with 18 holding herself close to him. After they had sex last night they both passed out, not even having a conversation after what transpired. The woman felt the stirring he had caused and woke up too.</p><p>"Good morning." She told him.</p><p>"Good morning babe," He pushed back some strands of her hair for her. "Do you...feel ok?"</p><p>"Yea I'm fine, just a little sore. So...did you like your Valentine's Day gift?" She asked her man.</p><p>"It was incredible. But uh..."</p><p>"Yes we can do it again. Probably only on special occasions though." She said cutting him off.</p><p>"Haha, you read my mind babe."</p><p>"YAWNNN!" 18 stretched her arms, getting out of the bed. "Let's go get some breakfast."</p><p>"We should probably go get some clothes first babe." Krillin responded.</p><p>"Not a bad idea either." She told him.</p><hr/><p>That's it.</p><p>I don't have much else to say, just lmk if you guys have any requests! Thanks for reading!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Peeping Toms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is going to be a bit different. K18 is going to be sharing this chapter with another couple. I wouldn't normally do this but this is a request from Sky-Kaiser. (If anyone has any requests, dm me or leave a comment). They pitched it to me and I liked the sound of it and now I'm going to do my best to write it out. Post Cell/Pre Buu, let's say they have been dating for over a year at this point. (There is no threesome in this fic)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 7: Peeping Toms</strong>
</p><p>Yamcha was super excited while he was on his way to Kame House. He didn't even notice the beautiful orange evening sky during his flight. The only thing he could think about was hanging out with his buddy Krillin. What made it even better is that 18 wasn't gonna be there. Yamcha didn't mind her really, the worst he could say about her personally is that she scared him a little. The only apparent problem he had with the blonde cyborg was that whenever he wanted to hangout with his old training partner she was there, and he wasn't a big fan of that. The former bandit always felt like a third wheel when he was around them, and he never wanted to bring it up. Krillin has had a very hard life and he deserved to be happy, and the ex monk was extremely happy with his girlfriend. So Yamcha never had a conversation with him about it, he felt like it was something a bad friend would do. Not to mention he is kind of jealous that he had such a healthy and personal connection with someone and he didn't want it coming off like that.</p><p>He's had problems with his love life ever since Bulma.</p><p>The reason he cared for Krillin so much is that other than Puar he was his last true friend. Goku was dead, Bulma touchy, and Tien was gone. Sure he had his baseball team and that he considered friends but the bond he had with the "Earth's Defense Force" was special to him, but that group was dwindling. Speaking of Krillin he had finally touched down on the sand and met up with the newly haired man.</p><p> </p><p>"KRILLIN! What's up man? I like the fuzz on your head!" He greeted his friend.</p><p>The mentioned man was filling a grill with charcoal and had a hetap err uh, had a beer in his hand.</p><p>"Hey Yamcha, glad you could come over! And yeah, the hair was 18's idea haha." He greeted his long time friend. "You're cool with burgers right?"</p><p>"Yea burgers sound great. Got a beer for me?" Yamcha asked.</p><p>"In the cooler behind me." Krillin said, pointing around himself.</p><p>Yamcha grabbed the alcoholic beverage and stood next to the other man.</p><p>"Is our Master gonna be joining us today?" He asked Krillin.</p><p>"Nope, he is out gambling again. I wish him luck every time but he never does that well."</p><p>The old friends laughed after that comment and then started chatting up for a while.</p><p>It was all typical fair: Old times, baseball,...Cell…, and lastly, relationships.</p><p>"So Sports star, I know you have girls clawing all over you. Found 'the one' yet?" Krillin prodded the subject.</p><p>"Nah, I end up hooking up with a lot of hotties...but there's nothing there. I like it, don't get me wrong man, but it usually only lasts the night. Know what I mean?"</p><p>"No, I don't." Krillin had the actual opposite experience with his love life. He has only had one long term relationship. Well, then there was Maron. He didn't like thinking about her too much though.</p><p>"Oh...I'll put it like this." The baseball star said. "I would much rather have what you have with 18 then what I've got going on."</p><p>"You'll find someone Yamcha don't worry. There will be someone you connect with on a personal level." Krillin instructed him. "Like take 18 and I for example. I mean we both liked each other on the surface sure, but once we got to know each other we found out we have a lot in common."</p><p>"Oh yeah? How so?"</p><p>"Hmm, well for starters we have very similar upbringings. Both had really terrible childhoods, until an old man took us in. We both were abused, both had a brother we grew up with. Stuff like that."</p><p>"I see. Damn Krillin I never would have never seen that. When did you become such a ladies man?" He said, patting him on the back.</p><p>"He always has been, I just gave him his confidence." A cold feminene voice came out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p><em>Wait, don't tell me...</em>Yamcha thought as he turned around. And then he saw her, 18.</p><p>The said woman walked up to Krillin and the two of them started conversing.</p><p>Yamcha didn't know what the two of them were saying, he was too lost in his own thoughts. He was too devastated. The long haired celebrity was really looking forward to hanging out with his buddy tonight without his girlfriend being there, but that wasn't going to happen now. But why?</p><p>"Yo, Krillin. I thought you said 18 was going to be at Bulma's?" He asked.</p><p>Although he asked Krillin, 18 was the one who answered.</p><p>"She had to cancel, Trunks got sick."</p><p>"OH! Yea sorry I forgot to tell you that Yamcha." Krillin declared. "You don't care, do you?"</p><p>"Pfff, not at all." He lied. "The more the merrier!"</p><p> </p><p>18 came out to ask Krillin where an ingredient was, once the cyborg got the answer she wanted she retreated back into the beach house to finish making salad for them.</p><p>Yamcha's whole attitude changed, for Krillin's sake he kept up the charade that 18 being here didn't bother him.</p><p><em>Maybe she won't come out here and leave us be</em>. Yamcha thought, optimistically. The two men continued catching up.</p><p> </p><p>The former monk had just filled the Grill up with the patties and the meat started to sizzle. Not even 5 minutes later Yamcha's optimism was shattered.</p><p>The only woman on the island came outside again, grabbed a beer, and sat herself down on a lawn chair beside them. She crossed her legs and enjoyed the gorgeous ocean view.</p><p>"The salad's ready hun'." She informed Krillin, oh and Yamcha heard her too.</p><p>18 didn't mind Yamcha, he was just there. She did find it kind of insulting that he was terrified of her for so long, but if Krillin liked the ex-bandit then she could stomach him.</p><p>"Alright babe, these puppies will be done in about 10 minutes, then we can dig in!" He said with a little too much enthusiasm.</p><p>"Is all you ever think about is food?"</p><p>"Only that and you."</p><p>"Aww, you're so romantic….."</p><p>And what Yamcha had feared most had happened. He was now a third wheel for another time. The couple kept talking, barely including him in the conversation. He zoned them out while the depression sank in. He didn't really feel like staying anymore, and his consciousness refused to let him speak up about it.</p><p><em>Aw well, I guess once they date for a while longer things will hopefully go back to normal...</em>He thought.</p><p>So the three of them ate and visited, but the momentum shifted to mainly Krillin and 18 talking to each other. Love is blinding apparently.</p><p>Yamcha really wanted to say how they were being bad hosts and how Krillin was being a lousy friend, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Krillin was truly happy, and he wasn't gonna mess with that.</p><p>After the three of them finished eating their meals Yamcha retired for the evening. Krillin was a little saddened by the news and tried to talk him into staying longer but he wasn't in the mood for hanging around any longer.</p><p>Now the former martial artist was forced to talk to himself on his flight back to luxurious home with only a full moon accompanying him.</p><p>(A/N: I'm assuming it's a nice house, we've never seen it but the dude has to be rich)</p><hr/><p>"Man, this is bullshit. I thought he would be able to see the signs but he is too love sick. I guess everyone is moving on with their lives, falling in love, having kids, and I'm just a loser...well I guess that's a big of an exaggeration. Maybe I'm just jealous."</p><p>After soaring through the air a little longer the flyer halted. His emotions were clear now, after having them marinate in the back of his mind. He realized what he was...he wasn't sad and he was more than jealous, he was angry and tonight was the final straw.</p><p>Krillin is probably the kindest guy he knows and he has done this unknowingly too many times now. He was gonna go tell him off. If that ruined their friendship so be it, it's time he knows what he has been doing.</p><p>Yamcha u-turned and bolted through the air back to the pink house in the middle of nowhere. He was sure Krillin would be outside waiting for him, no doubt picking up this the flaring ki approaching.</p><p>Once the earthling saw the patch of land he touched down for the second time tonight. He saw no one was outside and grew a little concerned.</p><p><em>Did they leave? No way, probably just inside waiting for me to walk in</em>. Yamcha thought.</p><p>He walked up to the door with confidence. He reached for the knob, he was going to barge and tell Krillin the truth he had to hear. His hand grabbed the latch, but it stood still. He could not twist the metal contraption for what he heard froze any movement he planned on performing.</p><p>Yamcha could have sworn he heard a woman's moan, and he had a feeling he knew what it was from.</p><p>He was in disbelief, there is no way they were doing THAT.</p><p><em>That would be insane. No no no, 18 must have stubbed her toe or something.</em> He thought.</p><p>Yamcha was hoping for the sake of his own pride that as soon as he left the island the couple didn't decide to immediately start getting it on. Did Krillin not see how insulting that would be?</p><p>Yamcha's gears started to turn. <em>Wait...doesn't the old man have the blinds up on the window next to tv because he likes the view? Yeah, I remember he used to, I bet he still does.</em></p><p>Remembering that bit of information, Yamcha rounded the corner of the house. Walking to the light that emitted from the side of the home, and sure enough the blinds weren't visible. He slowly tip-toed up to the window, and the mystery of the moaning was answered. His jaw fell open from what he saw.</p><p>18 was on the couch, she still had her shirt on but under her torso was completely bare. Her legs were spread open, but Yamcha couldn't see in between them. That's because Krillin's head was censoring it for him.</p><p>That's right, the wolf man had stumbled in on Krillin going down on his girlfriend. The shorter man's method proved to be satisfactory. 18's eyes were clenched tight and her mouth was producing small adorable moans. The final sign was that her hand was on the back of Krillin's head, making sure that he wouldn't dare stop his actions.</p><p>Yamcha had to make himself stop looking, if he was caught 18 would be sure to kill him, so he quickly ducked under the window. Even though he couldn't see anything, he definitely could still hear her.</p><p>"Fuck, Krillin...right there."</p><p>"Yea, just like that baby!"</p><p>"~Ah, Ah, OH YES.~"</p><p>"FASTER!"</p><p>"~FUCK! AH AH AH, Mmmmm!~"</p><p>Yamcha was a little impressed with Krillin, but he was more upset than anything.</p><p>He knew he had moved on and he didn't need Yamcha anymore, at least for now. Being defeated for a second time he decided to leave. He didn't need to linger any longer, he was no pervert.</p><p>Unfortunately for the guy he didn't notice the little buddy that had crawled up next to him. A small hermit crab shimmied over to his hand, instinctively the creature pinched one of his fingers thinking it was food.</p><p>"Ow!" Yamcha shouted...<em>Uh oh</em></p><hr/><p>Back inside Krillin had just taken his mouth off of his girlfriend , basking in the view of his post orgasm lover.</p><p>18 recovered, she stood up and grabbed Krillin and pulled him into a deep kiss. Not only could she taste his lips but she could taste her own release. The mixture didn't taste half bad and she cou- "Ow."</p><p>"What was that?" 18 asked, backing off of Krillin.</p><p>"What was what? Krillin asked.</p><p>"I heard something."</p><p>"Like what"</p><p>"I don't know…"</p><p>The pantless woman walked over to the window next to their TV. She looked around and didn't see anything.</p><p>She couldn't see Yamcha. He was under the pink house, his hand covering his mouth and his ki was dialed all the way down to zero.</p><p>18 closed the blinds then went over to the front window. The bigger window's blinds were down. She twisted them and looked through the crack. Again, her attempt to find someone failed.</p><p>"I swear to God if anyone is around here I'll kill them!" She said intensely, "Do you think Yamcha is trying to watch us?"</p><p>"Hey! Yamcha would never do something that shallow! He has dignity and wouldn't betray me like that. I'm sure it was just Turtle, that is the only ki I can sense right now.</p><p>"Yeah...Yeah you're probably right. Now, where were we…"</p><p>Yamcha felt a wave of relief, he didn't get caught. Also hearing his buddy stand up for him boosted his ego. But the fact still stood.</p><p><em>I gotta hurry up and go, I'll just call Krillin tomorrow.</em> He thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh fuck, 18. You feel... so fucking good."</p><p>"Mmm, move those hips handsome!"</p><p>"Whatever you say, Agh, Lazuli"</p><p>"Oooh, shit! Yes!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I realllllly gotta get out of here!</em>
</p><p>But Unfortunately, Yamcha's luck was terrible today.</p><p>Out of seemingly nowhere he saw an air car emerge from the corner of his eye, it quietly landed in front of the house.</p><p>Yamcha had decided to get comfortable laying down under Kame House...he wasn't risking whoever was in that vehicle to see him, it would make the night even worse.</p><p>The car door opened and revealed the secret rider.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, isn't that...Maron?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It is indeed her.</p><p> </p><p>Yamcha remembered the Bulma look alike. She was, for a lack of better term, a shitty person. She basically abused Krillin and gave him nothing in return. She even flirted with Yamcha when Krillin wasn't around. He couldn't believe how shallow she was.</p><p><em>What on Earth is she doing here? </em>He mentally asked himself.</p><p>Yamcha didn't know the answer, but she was here to turn over a new leaf. She capsuled her air car and tucked it away into her purse. She was here to apologize to the only man who had ever been good to her. The bluenette realized she had treated him terribly way too long after she had left him, but she was going to fix that.</p><p>Before she moved she had to motivate herself.</p><p>"Ok Maron," She talked like no one else was around. "You're gonna go over and knock on the door, and once Krillin opens it you are gonna apologize to him. Saying how you're sorry and back then you were just a gold digger...but you've changed. And now you've see that Krillin was the only person who treated you like a woman and not like a walking sex machine. Yeah, and after he accepts your apology you're gonna offer to take him out on a date and YOU'RE the one that is gonna pay! Yeah, this will go perfectly."</p><p>The blue bombshell enacted the first part of her master plan, marching over to the front door. As soon as she stepped on to the porch she ran into the exact same issue as Yamcha. She heard something that caught her off guard. It sounded like people were having a good time inside, a really good time.</p><p><em>I know that isn't Krillin, it can't be.</em> She convinced herself.</p><p>She looked over to her left, she noticed that someone left the blinds cracked open a bit. She could probably take a look inside, just to check and see if Krillin was involved. It would be more rude to interrupt them anyways.</p><p>She shimmied over to the window and peeked inside, she knew what she was walking into but she was still surprised at what she witnessed.</p><p>Through the window was a pair making love.</p><p>She saw a shoulder hair length blonde woman's back. The woman was bouncing up and down on a man's lap. The woman seemed to be very much in shape, you could tell she worked out or something. Maron's eyes wandered lower, she took note of the woman's ass. Despite her able-body, Maron had to admit her bottom was very attractive. Much like her back you could tell her glutes were muscular too, but she also had some admirable curves. Any man would be lucky to have a girl with an ass like that. Her bottom shook every time she sprang up, it shook in the opposite direction once it was slammed back down. Her partner also must have enjoyed it because Maron saw the man's hand go from the blonde's hip to her cheek and slap it hard. This earned an extra loud moan from the woman. Speaking of the man, the blonde was blocking his face, so she couldn't tell who it was. What she did see impressed her very much. The guy was packing, he was very well endowed. Maron could imagine that if that was reaching for the right spots she would be enjoying herself too.</p><p>Maron wouldn't have minded watching a little longer, maybe she could learn a thing or two, but she wasn't here for that. She was here to reunite with Krillin, and whoever that was definitely wasn't him. No offense to Krilin but there was no way he was that big.</p><p><em>I bet the old man passed away and Krillin got a new roommate. He is probably upstairs, or maybe out right now. I can get these two to deliver a message for me if he isn't here.</em> Maron knew her idea was the correct one.</p><p>She seized her viewing and walked back to the door, ready to knock and hopefully see her future boyfriend again.</p><hr/><p>Back in the living room 18 took control. Instead of them both contributing to the bouncing of the blonde, the cyborg started to grind her hips into him. Taking him on a wild ride while she curved him and reached new places inside herself. While she loved it too, Krillin was the one who was getting the most out of it. If she kept these motions he was sure he would cum soon.</p><p>"Oh fuck 18, ah that feels really go-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*Knock knock knock*</strong>
</p><p>18 froze. Krillin was relieved and bothered at the same time. He was close to cumming, but at least he could last longer now.</p><p>"Were you expecting anyone?" 18 asked her boyfriend, his cock still inside of her.</p><p>"N-no, were you?" He responded.</p><p>"No. Do you recognize their ki?"</p><p>"I don't think so. It is a little familiar but I can't put my finger on it."</p><p>She playfully rolled her eyes and got off of the Earthen fighter. "One minute!" She screamed to the unknown person at the door.</p><p>"Do you think they were watching us? If they did, they are dead!" She told Krillin.</p><p>"They definitely heard us, but I'm sure all they did after that was knock. Most people are good people honey." Krillin was being a little too optimistic. "You go upstairs and wait for me and I'll take care of the person at the door. Sounds good?"</p><p>18 gave her boyfriend a peck on the lips and then grabbed her clothes and headed up to their room. "Don't leave a girl waiting!"</p><p>Krillin put on just his shorts and his shirt, the underwear wasn't needed. The ex-monk did have to shift himself so the person did not see his hard on however.</p><p>He moved over to the door, opening it fairly quickly to not keep the guest waiting.</p><p>"Hi, sorry for the wait. How are you doin…." His heart sank.</p><p> </p><p>Before him stood his ex-girlfriend. A blue haired, big chested, dunce. Krillin only dated her because he was desperate. When he was going out with her it was a rough time in his life, Maron offered him a supportive relationship and he didn't think twice about it. He wished he would have because she ripped his heart out, stepped on it, and then flung a spirit bomb at it. His first ever relationship was just him being exploited for his wallet and his personal tropical island. Despite all these he wished her the best in life, but was content with never seeing her again. Now that he had 18 he didn't need her in the slightest.</p><p>But here she was, on his front porch.</p><p>"Maron what are you doing here…" He asked his ex.</p><p>Maron didn't respond right away, instead she went in for a hug. Bringing him in close to sob on his shoulder.</p><p>So much for the speech she rehearsed.</p><p>"Oh Krillin, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I-I'm a different person now." Her cries picked up in intensity.</p><p>Krillin was taken back by this, he reluctantly placed his hand on her back. Showing a bit of support for her. He could tell she was sincerely sorry. Krillin decided to let her air it all out.</p><p>"I realize how well you treated me too late. Pl-please...Krillin...give me...a….second chance…" She barely got it out.</p><p>Before Krillin could tell that that can't happen, a third person joined them.</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>Krillin looked behind him and saw his fully clothed elegant blonde cyborg standing on the stairs.</p><p>"Krillin, care to explain who this is?" 18 asked him. As soon as she heard a woman crying she quickly put her attire back together to go see the commotion.</p><p>"This is Maron...my ex-girlfriend." He responded.</p><p>Maron stopped staining Krillin's shirt with her tears to look up at who he was talking to. It was the blonde that she had just seen riding a huge package...that meant that Krillin was the one who…</p><p>Maron put two and two together.</p><p>"Oh, you have a new girlfriend Krillin." The bluenette picked herself off of the shorter person. Her mascara now stained her cheeks from all the weeping she had done.</p><p> </p><p>18 stepped down the stairs to join the two of them, she was very skeptical of Maron. Krillin had told her how she had emotionally and mentally tormented him and gave him almost nothing in return. Krillin told 18 that he had only dated her because of how desperate he was, looking back at he can't believe how pathetic was back then. He let Maron walk all over him just for the sheer fact that he wanted a girlfriend.</p><p>This bothered 18 immensely. She was very protective of her man and had a personal vow that she would make sure that Krillin would have the best life possible from now on.</p><p>But now here was the person responsible for his grief and torture, standing in the middle of their living room.</p><p>"Hello, I'm Maron." She extended her arm as an olive branch to the blonde. Even though Krillin was out of the question for her, she could still show the two of them the kindness they deserved.</p><p>"Cool, get out." She very bluntly responded.</p><p>Krillin chuckled. He found that pretty funny, BUT he had to also be the voice of reason.</p><p>"18, Maron came here to apologize. We don't have to be rude to her." He informed his girlfriend.</p><p>"Krillin you're being soft, you know what she did to you." The cyborg retorted.</p><p>"But people can change. You did." He got her there.</p><p>"...Fine, just make it quick."</p><p> </p><p>Maron took that in and started to pour her heart out, apologizing for all she did wrong.</p><p>"I'm sorry Krillin for everything, I shouldn't have treated you so bad, I shouldn't have had you spend all that money on me, I'm sorry for flirting with other men while I was with you, I'm sorry for peeking on you two a second ago, I'm sorry for not believing you when you told me you were traini-</p><p>"WHAT!" 18 yelled, furiously.</p><p>Maron may have changed the way she carries herself and the way she treats men...but she still wasn't the sharpest crayon in the tool box. The ex was just apologizing for everything bad she did to Krillin and didn't stop herself from mentioning that one thing she shouldn't have.</p><p>18 charged at the ditz but Krillin intercepted her, holding her back as best he could.</p><p>"Maron, I uh, think you should go. Maybe, come back in a week or two."</p><p>18 was sliding the two of them toward her slowly but surely. Krillin did his best to hold her back but 18's lunges would eventually break his hold. Maron saw the blonde's fiery blue eyes and finally listened to the black haired fighter. She bolted out the door as fast as she could to escape the woman. Maron couldn't even be mad at 18, she did invade their privacy after all.</p><p> </p><p>She ran out as fast as she could, only stopping because she ran out of land to step foot on. The changed woman turned around to expect to see a predator hunting her down. She instinctively clutched her purse and prepared to use it as a weapon for their potential fight.</p><p>Fortunately for her no one was there.</p><p><em>Krillin must have calmed her down. </em>She thought. <em>*Sigh* So he's moved on, should have expected that. I'll just call him next time and ask if we can still be friends. I don't know if 18 would want to ever see me again though...Guess It's time to go back to my apartment…</em></p><p>Maron reached into her bag and grabbed her capsule car. "What kind of a name is 18?" She quietly asked herself as she pushed the button.</p><p>"H-hey, M-Maron?" An anonymous voice scared her.</p><p>The beauty did a 180 to see who it was, it was Yamcha. She remembered a couple of Krillin's friends and he was one of them. She flirted with him in the past, although she used to flirt with a lot of people.</p><p>"Hi, Yamcha right? What are you doin' here?" She was confused.</p><p>"Oh, I was flying home and I thought I would stop by and say hi to Krillin." That was technically true.</p><p>"I wouldn't go in there right now, not unless you want your head bitten off." She joked.</p><p>"What happened?" He asked her.</p><p>"Uh, long story. I came by to say sorry to Krillin for...well pretty much everything."</p><p>"That's great! You're turning over a new leaf then?"</p><p>"Yeah, I used to not treat guys the best. I felt bad about how I treated them, Krillin mostly. He is a really good guy."</p><p>"Yeah he is, sometimes he is too good of a guy."</p><p>"Hmm? What do you mean?"</p><p>Yamcha explained to Maron his situation with Maron. Of how him and Krillin had a falling out that he didn't know about.</p><p>"I see," Maron took the man's story in. "You should just talk to him about it. I'm sure he would understand. Just ya' know, maybe another time." She was referring to 18 still.</p><p>"Haha, I will."</p><p>The two continued to talk about their lives much longer than they had intended. Yamcha enjoyed this new Maron, she would talk about things other than herself. The lady enjoyed him likewise, although she always sorta liked Yamcha.</p><p>"L-listen, want to go get some coffee on the mainland. I wanna keep talking but we should get outta here before we hear more moaning."</p><p>"Hmm ok, but not a date. Just two people catching up!" She responded</p><p>"I didn't say anything about a date."</p><p> </p><p>Maron popped her air car and the two of them got in and continued you talking. The two were really hitting it off. Yamcha didn't even start this out looking for a date, he just wanted to talk to someone about anything and everything. He respected the new person she had become, it takes a lot of courage to admit your mistakes and learn from them. Yamcha remembered what Krillin had told him about connecting to someone on a personal level and he was doing that with this young woman. Things were looking up, after he told Krillin his story was going to have to thank him.</p><p>"Hey, quick question." Maron said as she drove the two to the nearest city. "How did you know about the moaning earlier?"</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
  <em>Crap...</em>
</p><hr/><p>That's it</p><p>I know this one was different compared to the others but it was a commission and I wanted to provide. Let me know what ya'll thought.</p><p>Hope you guys enjoyed it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bedroom Questions 3:  Can I uh, end it differently tonight?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Third Bedroom questions entry. This one has to do with Krillin wanting to try something new on 18 and convincing her to let him do so. He is nervous but he doesn't need to be. They have been dating for about 7 months in this, give or take. Post Cell/P</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait, what?" 18 asked, confused. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Y-you know…" Krillin said apprehensively.</p><p>The two of them were locked in their bedroom late at night. They took advantage of this secludedness by fooling around, kissing, and giggling like children.</p><p>Until Krillin asked his girlfriend a question, and that's where 18's confusion came from.</p><p>"Ok, repeat the question." She told him, wishing he'd just be blunt with her.</p><p>"I jus-just wanted to know," He was nervous. "<strong>Can I uh, end it differently tonight?"</strong></p><p>"What does that mean?" She asked her boyfriend. "Like, when you cum?"</p><p>"Y-yeah." He regretted asking this now. His face was all red and he was sure 18 was going to lash out at him.</p><p> </p><p>But she didn't, instead she just wanted to know why.</p><p>18 was still new to sex, Krillin was no expert either. He was the first man she'd ever been with (There is no way for herself to fact check that) and they've been sexually active a couple months now. The cyborg had nothing to compare the sex to, but it was amazing. Krillin was the perfect lover, at least to her. He never pressured her into anything and always put her priorities ahead of his own.</p><p>But Krillin's question confused the blonde. They've made love about a dozen times and he has finished inside of her every time. Except once when they used a condom, but that didn't feel nearly as good as raw sex. Besides, it didn't matter. 18 couldn't get pregnant.</p><p>She wasn't against Krillin cumming somewhere else, but he made her very curious. She had a bunch of questions she needed answers to.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you wanna cum somewhere else? Is there something wrong with doing it inside?" She asked him.</p><p>"N-no of course not, never mind it was silly of me to ask babe." He said, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>She shifted from laying down to sitting criss cross style on the bed. Krillin took the cue and joined her.</p><p>"Krillin, stop being a goon and tell me why you asked that. And tell the truth." She was getting a little irritated.</p><p>"Ok." He exhaled. "Well, it's just...how do I put this...it er-...It's just something different, something to spice up the experience."</p><p>"Like how we do different positions?" She saw where he was coming from now.</p><p>"Yeah, exactly."</p><p> </p><p>18 understood what he meant now, and she didn't know how to feel about it. She liked how it felt when his warm liquids flowed inside her every time they ended a love making session. BUT finishing somewhere else could also prove to be satisfactory. She was fine with trying this out. She just didn't know why he was embarrassed by this though, he did so much for her. She could do this for him, even if she didn't end up liking it in the end.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, sounds like it could be fun." She told him after she got done thinking.</p><p>"R-really?" He said in disbelief.</p><p>"Where did you have in mind?"</p><p>"I don't know, I didn't think I'd get this far."</p><p>She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine, surprise me."</p><p>"Whatever you say babe." He matched her smile, still being a little nervous.</p><hr/><p>18 was on her back, naked while breathing heavily. Krillin's body was hovering over hers while he was sucking her nipple. It was erect, but the flesh was tender and doughy.</p><p>His girlfriend's back arched upwards, signaling to continue. He took this direction by switching over to her other areola and repeating the same actions. His hand grabbed the now soaked boob his mouth was just on, he lightly kneaded it in his palm.</p><p>Her panting picked up and stifled moans were now sneaking their way into her dialogue. Her hands needed to touch him, any part of him. They found themselves on his muscular back. Her hands roamed all over his torso. While that happened her legs passively wrapped around his. Their limbs rubbed each other while the ex-monk kept sucking on her nipples.</p><p>Krillin switched again just to drive 18 even crazier, he was just teasing at this point.</p><p>After enough torture the z-fighter picked himself up. He looked down at his girlfriends breasts, she would probably have a hickey or two there tomorrow. He leaned forward, wanting to steal even more kisses on the blue eyed entrancer. She accepted, but he got her too riled up just to go back to simple lip connecting.</p><p> </p><p>"This is nice, but I think we are going backwards." She said with a sultry tone in between smooches.</p><p>"Mmm, you're right." He responded. "Should we skip to the best part?"</p><p>"You read my mind."</p><p>Krillin got off of her and the bed entirely.</p><p>She gave him a puzzled look, but she did trust that this surprise would be a welcome one. Krillin placed his arms under her and lifted her body to the middle of the bed, her back was flat up against the mattress and and her body was parallel to the headboard. Her boyfriend wasn't going to join her on the furniture, he was going to stay standing for this.</p><p>He pulled forward so that her opening was closer to the edge, he wanted to see how wet his girlfriend was so he slowly inserted two of his fingers inside of her.</p><p>"~Ahhh~" She moaned.</p><p>Once Krillin felt how moist his fingers had become from them entering his girlfriend's core he withdrew them.</p><p>18 was a little annoyed that he'd only given her one thrust, but Krillin was giving her something more. He grabbed his cock and lined it up with her womanhood.</p><p> </p><p>"Ready?" He asked her.</p><p>18 nodded, biting her lip. She loved the feeling of his impressive length inside of her, but the start of sex always made her feel a little nervous. She hadn't fully gotten used to his size yet.</p><p>That being said it only took a small number of thrusts and she would be moaning for more.</p><p>The shorter man pushed his hips forward, sheathing himself into his lover.</p><p>"~Arghhh~" He grunted.</p><p>"~Shiiahhh~" She moaned.</p><p>Krillin felt her ridges hug him, signaling she wanted to be fucked.</p><p>He started Rhythmically humping his girlfriend, his cock already rubbing up against her g-spot. Krillin started a little rougher this time but he knew 18 liked it. Her walls began to slowly clamp on to him.</p><p>"~Shit Krillin, Ah, Ah, Yes, Harder!~"</p><p>He listened to her, going faster and deeper into the blonde.</p><p>"~MMMmmm. You feel so good baby!~"</p><p>Krillin looked down at her flustered face, noting how privileged he was to see her like this. He's the only person who will ever be able to experience that look. Mouth open and moaning, a red sweaty face, and eyes that couldn't focus on one thing.</p><p> </p><p>The earthling looked more south, he saw her smooth breasts bouncing with each plunge inside her. He liked what he saw and wanted more of it. He reached his hand toward her breast, all while still thrusting, struggling to grab one at first because of their movement.</p><p>He eventually grabbed one and started playing with it. He flicked her nipple with his thumb, much like an analog stick on a video game controller. The blonde liked the way it felt, but she liked it even more when her boyfriend started to pinch it lightly.</p><p>18 couldn't explain why she liked it so much, she just did. The way his hands felt over the sensitive area gave her goosebumps, not only that but it elevated the feeling in between her legs. Causing her to produce more liquid in between her legs, in turn it made Krillin pick up his pace. He started to go even faster, keeping up the pressure on her most sensitive spot inside of her.</p><p>"~YES KRILLIN! I'M GONN! AHHHHH~" Her release pooled out all over her mate.</p><p>The added wetness drove him crazy. He slammed himself in her a couple more times before he felt his own climax creep up on him.</p><p>"~Oh fuck 18!~"</p><p>He finally got to do what he had asked 18 earlier tonight by finishing some where different. The choices he had were all nice ones, but he only had one thing on his mind.</p><p>The z-fighter withdrew himself from her vagina and positioned himself over his partner. Stroking his cock a hand full of times before releasing his load onto his girlfriend's chest. Painting the first breast until swapping to the other one and unloading the rest of his cum on her flesh. After the last drop fell onto her light skin that signaled that tonight was over.</p><hr/><p>After the last moments of bliss faded, 18 picked up her head, moving the hair stuck to her face from sweat to see what Krillin did. Her chest was covered with his fluids, and she had to admit she didn't hate the feeling. She'd rather him finish inside of her, but this wasn't terrible. She could tell Krillin enjoyed it by the way he looked. His mouth was agape, in full disbelief of the view. The sight he saw was so hot, and that's the reason he wanted to try it.</p><p>The superwoman didn't mind if her boyfriend did this every once in a while, though he was gonna have to provide a mop of some sort.</p><p>"Hey Casanova," She called him. She didn't say anything else, hoping he could piece the puzzle himself.</p><p>"Oh, sorry." He ran into the bathroom and came out with a towel handing it to the blonde to wipe herself off.</p><p>The two of them situated themselves for sleep now, and 18 still had some questions.</p><p>"So…" Her fingers encircling his pecs. "Did you like that?"</p><p>"Yeah, thanks for letting me do it."</p><p>"What did you like about it?"</p><p>"I-I don't know, it was just...it's just a turn on, guess it's hard to explain it babe. You didn't mind it?"</p><p>"No not at all, I think I know what you mean. I feel the same way when you go down on me...so where you wanna finish next time..." She said teasing him.</p><p>"I'll let you decide that one." He laughed.</p><p>18 snaked her arms around his body as he leaned his head on top of hers, the two talked for a bit before entering their slumber. After hoarse voices, hickeys, and soreness, another successful and pleasuring night of sex had concluded.</p><hr/><p>That's it.</p><p>Just a simple lemon. I've been going slower because of school but I'll try to get back on track after this semester is done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sundress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>18 and Marron come home after a day out with the girls. Krillin is home and sees one of his wife’s new purchases and he is in love with it. Post T.o.P. <br/>Oh and all of the z-fighters’ kids are older in this. (something they aren’t allowed to be in Super)<br/>Also Whenever I write Krillin I like imagining his DBZ height, the top of his head comes to 18’s chin. I have no clue why Super has him come up to her wasit...it’s stupid. He is supposed to only be around 4 inches shorter than her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 9: The Sundress</strong>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <strong>*Ring-Ring-Ring*</strong>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Krillin was outside on his backyard patio enjoying the post-training view, it wasn't as good as Kame House but he still loved it.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <strong>*Ring-Ring-Ring*</strong>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>He was lost in his thoughts as his cell phone started to vibrate and jingle, the newly reborn fighter swiftly grabbed it and checked the caller ID, his wife was calling him. She was with Marron and he had a guess of why she was calling but he wasn't entirely confident.</p>
      <p>Not wanting to keep his lovely lady waiting he answered his cell.</p>
      <p>"Hello babe, been having fun today?" He spoke into the device.</p>
      <p>"Uh-huh...great...oh...that was nice of Bulma to pay for the clothes...Oh...I see...well that's no big deal, we can have some fun...I can start on dinner if you want, those two boys will be hungry I'm sure...Alright...Love you, bye." Krillin pressed the red button to end the conversation.</p>
      <p>18 filled her husband on how her day went once his two blondes left after breakfast. It was Chichi's birthday, he remembered to text her to have a happy one, and she just wanted to have a simple day out with her girlfriends. The daughters were welcome to come too.</p>
      <p>Chichi dedicated the day towards them and hopefully would dedicate the night towards Goku.</p>
      <p>But that meant Goten couldn't be there tonight if Chichi got her wish, no big deal he could stay at Capsule Corp with Trunks, right? Well Bulma wasn't in the mood for having them be there tonight. Did she have an important scientific breakthrough she was on the verge of discovering or did she want to spend some quality time with her husband? Who knows? So she cut 18 and Videl a deal. They both got a free shopping trip for the day if they handled the au pair affairs for the night. 18 got delegated Trunks and Goten, and Videl got the privilege of watching young Bra.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Krillin didn't mind it at all, he loved those two. Truth be told it was the Chestnut's turn for a demi-saiyan sleep over anyways. Only bad thing about it is those two teenagers were gonna eat them out of house and home, but they couldn't help it.</p>
      <p><em>Welp, better start on the feast. </em>Krillin thought to himself, as he went inside and inspected the fridge. ...<em>What should I make?...</em></p>
      <p>Krillin wasn't the best chef in the world, but being a middle aged dad you best know that he knew how to grill. The father was in the process of grilling up an assortment of meats, ranging from steak to hotdogs.</p>
      <p>(Yeah I put grilling in back to back chapters, oops.)</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The steel roaster was doing its job, turning the food from pink to brown.</p>
      <p>Out of seemingly nowhere two young half-saiyans appeared, they flew over the house with their super speed into Krillin's backyard.</p>
      <p>"Hey Uncle Krillin!" They both said.</p>
      <p>Krililn blinked repeatedly, he was caught off guard. He thought he had felt their ki but was probably too preoccupied with managing his food.</p>
      <p>"Hey boys, y'all hungry?" The bald fighter asked the two of them.</p>
      <p>"You bet!" Goten said with enthusiasm.</p>
      <p>"Were you guys shopping with the girls today?" Krillin questioned further.</p>
      <p>"No, my mom just told us that we'd be staying here tonight." Trunks answered, while helping Goten start on destroying a nearby bag of chips. "Marron and 18 are inside putting clothes up, I think. So uh, how much longer."</p>
      <p>"About 10 minutes, then everything should be ready."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>A little later the blonde daughter emerged through the backdoor. "Hi daddy!" She announced her arrival, then walked up to her dad and gave him a hug.</p>
      <p>"Have fun today sweetie?" He asked as his kid's head rested on his shoulder for a second. She was getting taller every day, inching closer to passing Krillin's height any time now.</p>
      <p>"Mmhmm."</p>
      <p>"What did you and mom today?"</p>
      <p>"Well we went to the spa, then we had lunch, and then we went shopping. Aunt Bulma said she would pay for the trip so mama went crazy!"</p>
      <p>"Yep that sounds like her. She get anything for me?"</p>
      <p>"I think so!"</p>
      <p>The food was now edging in on being perfectly cooked.</p>
      <p>"Hey firefly, can you, Trunks, and Goten go get the buns and ketchup and stuff?" The z-fighter asked her, then he looked over and inspected what Saiyan stomachs do best. "Looks like you're gonna need to get that second bag of chips too. Hehe."</p>
      <p>Before the 3 youngins could start their mission, one last person made their appearance for the evening.</p>
      <p>18 walked through the backdoor and Krillin immediately noticed the brand new outfit she was showing off.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p><em>Ohhh…wow….</em>He was in awe.</p>
      <p>It was a bright, vibrant blue sundress with a sunflower pattern on the bottom part of it. It simultaneously matched her eyes and her hair. The length went down to her knees. On one hand he would have liked to see a little more of her legs, but on the other hand it was open and free enough to be able to adjust how long it is. She could easily tie a knot in the side and make it shorter if she so pleased. He might have to ask her to shorten it next time she whore it. Lastly the tight was perfect. It hugged her skin enough to show her curves, but loose enough to leave more to the imagination. It also helped her skin was glowing, no doubt from the spa they went to prior. He had seen her in more lewd and racy outfits for sure, but this one drove him crazy.</p>
      <p>Not only was it sexy, it represented how she has changed as a person. From a programmed cybernetic killer, to a loyal wife and a loving mother. In conclusion, he was in love with the attire his wife was sporting.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>18 noticed his flustered look but she wouldn't know half of how much he loved that dress until later.</p>
      <p>The sundress wearer walked closer to her husband and greeted him.</p>
      <p>"Hi, honey. I'm guessing you like the dress then." She smiled, playfully.</p>
      <p>Krillin didn't say anything at first, instead he took her hand and spun her around like they were ballroom dancing. Getting to see everything for the first time.</p>
      <p>Then with her hand still in his, their wedding rings touching, he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.</p>
      <p>"Yuck!" Marron said watching everything transpire, "C'mon guys let's go get the stuff."</p>
      <p>Goten and Trunks didn't care, they just wanted to eat.</p>
      <p>"I love it babe! It's perfect. <strong>*Sniff Sniff*</strong> Uh-oh." He couldn't worry about his wife at the moment, he had to worry about what was on the grill. The well doneness of his meat was in jeopardy!</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Luckily the food turned out great and the five of them had already enjoyed their meals, well the Chestnuts were done eating. Goten and Trunks were still annihilating any food they could see.</p>
      <p>18 thought Krillin ate a lot but the saiyans put his appetite to shame.</p>
      <p>The duo decided to split one last steak, and after it seemed like they swallowed each peace whole they were content with what was in their belly...for now.</p>
      <p>"Aw, man that hit the spot. Thanks Mr. Krillin." Trunks said.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, thank you. You know how to grill." Goten added on</p>
      <p>"Well Krillin rhymes with Grillin for a reason." He said cheesily.</p>
      <p>18 and Marron visabilly face palmed after hearing that dad joke.</p>
      <p>"You kids wanna go get dessert while 18 and I clean up." He wanted to get these kids outta here, at least for only half an hour. "Marron can show you guys the snow cone place around here."</p>
      <p>"And if you guys do go you should go now before it gets too dark." 18 chimed in</p>
      <p>"That sounds like a great plan!" Goten declared.</p>
      <p>"Ooh, good idea daddy. But we have to walk, I don't feel like being carried over there."</p>
      <p><em>YES! Thank you Marron!</em> Krillin thought to himself.</p>
      <p>"Alright, let's go now then." Trunks said standing up.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>After the trio of z-fighter offsprings left the residence 18 and Krillin started to pick up the mess everyone left behind.</p>
      <p>But, Krillin had different plans that didn't involve cleaning.</p>
      <p>18 was inside washing dishes, while Krillin had the duty of tidying up where they ate. He was going to do it...later. He had more important things to accomplish.</p>
      <p>He peered through the window, and saw how elegant his wife still looked in that dress.</p>
      <p>There was no doubt in his mind that 18 saw the looks he was giving her earlier, she probably also knew his motives for sending the kids away to go get snow cones.</p>
      <p>Enough with the inner monologuing, it was time to move in.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>The dotted guy walked through the door. He was holding some leftover buns, at least pretending to be productive. Usually his wife would say something by now, but she was just smiling and waiting for her husband to do what she thought he was gonna do.</p>
      <p>Krillin walked over to the fridge, finding places to store the food.</p>
      <p>"How was the spa today babe." He prodded a conversation.</p>
      <p>"It was nice, really relaxing. We did a mud bath and I didn't expect to feel as good as it did."</p>
      <p>"Did Marron like it?"</p>
      <p>"Oh yeah, she loved it."</p>
      <p>Krillin closed the fridge and walked over to his wife. He cut the small talk by wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close while resting his head on the top of her shoulder.</p>
      <p>"I love this dress...I love everything about it." He finally told her.</p>
      <p>"I can tell." Her scrubbing of dishes slowed down so she could focus on her husband. "Why do you like it so much?</p>
      <p>"It's just so...sexy."</p>
      <p>18 was skeptical. "But why this one? You've seen me in bikinis, lingeries, and other dresses. What makes this one so special?"</p>
      <p>"How do I put it...well not only is it sexy, but you don't really wear bright colors like this. And you've never worn a dress unless you've had to." He held her tighter.</p>
      <p>He was right. She typically didn't wear colors this warm and bright, and she only wore dresses when she found it necessary. Like at weddings and nice dinner dates. She still had a great fashion sense, but she usually played to her strengths in that sense.</p>
      <p>"And to be honest it reminds me how much you've grown as a person." He said.</p>
      <p>18 hadn't thought of that either, it did represent a kind of metamorphosis.</p>
      <p>If she knew he loved this sundress so much she would have bought two at the mall today.</p>
      <p>"Wanna show me how much you like it?" She said, seductively.</p>
      <p>Krillin was done talking now, he had to put the pedal to the metal before it was too late.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>He reached up to latch his lips onto her neck, 18 responded by tilting her head to give him better access. His fingers roamed over the fabric, feeling the threads in between his fingers. He cleared all the ground he could as the tactile response satisfied him greatly. 18 had completely stopped washing anything that was in the sink, she just wanted to feel her husband's embrace.</p>
      <p>His mouth lifted from her neck to lick her earlobe, knowing that she loved when he did that. The goosebumps crept up on her neck as he withdrew his tongue from her ear then shifted his mouth to the other side of her head and started sucking on her jaw line.</p>
      <p>18 was definitely on the same page as him now. She loved when he got assertive like this, she was usually the one initiating the spontaneous horny exchanges.</p>
      <p>"We might have to ~Ah~ pick up the pace. Befo ~Oh Yes~ I think we should move a little faster." The wife finally got her sentence out.</p>
      <p>That was music to his ears, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He turned 18 round to where her back was to the sink now and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Next he got on his knees, like he was worshipping her...well he kind of was.</p>
      <p>He hiked up that beautiful dress until he could see her white panties that she had on under there. He let the apparel cover his head as he got comfortable. He quickly pulled her underwear down to her ankles and got started pleasing his wife since her legs were already spread enough.</p>
      <p>He didn't even bother warming her up by kissing her inner thigh or tracing her labia with his tongue. Instead his mouth fastened itself to her cliterous.</p>
      <p>"~AHHHHH, Oh fuck!~" Her voice got ripped out of her throat.</p>
      <p>The blonde mom looked down at her husband, and it made her excited. Just the way he looked with his head under her dress was turning her on. She normally grabbed the back of his head or something but she was content with leaning back and enjoying the ride his mouth was taking her on. Krillin couldn't see much under the fabric but he didn't need to. He had eaten his wife out so many times he could have done it with a blind fold on.</p>
      <p>After he had finished sucking on her feminine pearl he moved his tongue into the depths of her cave. He stretched his wet appendage as far as he could, wiggling and curving it to his woman's liking.</p>
      <p>She gripped the edge of the counter and tried not to rip a chunk of it off in the process. Her moans of ecstasy were met on deaf ears as Krillin never let up his actions. More and more of pre-orgasm wetness found itself coating her lover while his forehead was subtly rubbing up against her trimmed pubic hair.</p>
      <p>Krillin's oral dance had gone on long enough for 18, she tilted her head back and sexually screamed as her honeypot finally tipped over. She had climaxed in his mouth, a number she had lost count of a long time ago.</p>
      <p>After savoring the sweet taste of his wife's climax, Krillin stood up from the ground. He mimicked his earlier actions and wrapped his arms around his wife, patiently waiting for her to recollect herself.</p>
      <p>18, now ready for more, looked over her shoulder to loom out the window. "Can you sense how far away they are?" She asked.</p>
      <p>"They're aren't close."</p>
      <p>"Good."</p>
      <p>18 didn't want to waste another second.</p>
      <p>She patted a clear area on their rustic kitchen countertop. Krillin knew what that meant and started to unclothe his lower half.</p>
      <p>"I thought about picking you up and sitting you down, but I know how much you hate it." She teased.</p>
      <p>"Haha." He laughed while taking his seat where his wife communicated him to. "I would have been embarrassed, but only for a second."</p>
      <p>18 kicked her panties off of her ankles and got in front of her man. She bent down and gave his tip a quick kiss, readying it for what is to come. "Do you want the dress off, or on?"</p>
      <p>"I think you know the answer"</p>
      <p>It was staying on.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>The housewife picked the hem up enough to expose her wet slit to the kitchen light. She levitated herself up to where her husband was and got comfortable on his lap.</p>
      <p>He was giddy and admittedly she was too, she just had a poker face.</p>
      <p>She raised her hips enough to line up both of their organs. Krillin helped her by tilting his cock to the lips of her vagina, once they came into contact the wife slowly lowered herself onto it.</p>
      <p>"~OOoohhhh~" 18 bellowed as his cock reached her inner depths.</p>
      <p>Krillin got to work fast before those damn kids came to ruin their fun. He took two handfuls of his wife's ass and started bouncing her on his dick. He gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes as the wet hold his wife had on him intensified.</p>
      <p>During the act the human's head was banging against a nearby kitchen cabinet. 18 had to place her hands between the wood and her husband so he didn't break it or something.</p>
      <p>He continued rocking the sexy blonde up and down. Even though 18 was on top Krillin was doing all the work, which she didn't mind one bit.</p>
      <p>His cock was filling her up so good. She could feel every inch of it moving inside of her. The head, the shaft, she could even feel some of the thicker veins scrape against her inner surface. The wife rested her forehead on top of Krillin's, moaning and whimpering constantly into his face.</p>
      <p>~"Oh Shit!" Krillin screamed as more of his wife's secretions coated his cock.</p>
      <p>He kept picking up his speed until he opened his eyes and saw it again...</p>
      <p>That freaking dress...</p>
      <p>Seeing that beautiful fabric during this primal act and ultimate way to prove his love for his wife flipped a switch in his brain.</p>
      <p>The bald fighter stopped all momentum he had built up previously. 18 went from experiencing mind numbing pleasure to annoyance.</p>
      <p>"Why did you fucking stop?" She angrily asked.</p>
      <p>He didn't say anything, she would get her answer very soon.</p>
      <p>Krillin picked 18 and himself off of the elevated surface. He positioned the two of them on the hard tile floor in a missionary position, this way he could go even faster. 18 didn't care about the uncomfortable hard ground, she just wanted him to fuck her.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"GO!" 18 demanded.</p>
      <p>With Krillin on top of his wife and his manhood still inside of her wet folds, he listened. The law enforcer thrusted his hips at a blistering speed and force, enough to shatter any normal woman's body. Luckily, 18 was no normal woman. Rather than feeling any pain at all, she felt the most satisfied pleasure imaginable.</p>
      <p>"~AHHHHHHHHHH~" 18 screamed as her second orgasm of the evening crept up on her. She came quickly from how fast and hard Krillin was repeatedly hitting her g-spot. He kept up this act for one minture.</p>
      <p>Krillin was at his limit. He usually didn't go this fast in the bedroom, the feeling was incredible for the both of them but at the cost of a shorter session.</p>
      <p>"18….I'm cumming!" Krillin said into his wife's neck. He plunged himself as far as he could one last time as his cock erupted his seed into his wife's love canal. 18 felt it enter her, the warm liquid of her husband always felt good as it slowly traveled deeper inside of her. Definitely her favorite way to finish making love.</p>
      <p>Krillin, still panting, withdrew himself from her and got up from the ground. He of course helped his wife up too, he was a gentleman after all. The cop went over to collect his clothes while informing 18 of what was coming. "They are about two or three blocks away babe, we finished just in time."</p>
      <p>"Oh, I wouldn't say that…" 18 said to her husband.</p>
      <p>"What do you mean?"</p>
      <p>18 wasn't gonna be out done like that. Although she thoroughly enjoyed the pounding Krillin just delivered, she wanted to be the one who decided when it was over this time.</p>
      <p>And it wasn't over.</p>
      <p>The mom quickly grabbed her panties that she had taken off earlier, not wanting to leave any loose ends, and grabbed Krillin by his penis before he could pull up his shorts.</p>
      <p>"Huh?" Krillin uttered with a puzzled exterior.</p>
      <p>"Follow me." She whispered in his ear.</p>
      <p>18, carefully, dragged him over to their walk-in pantry; all while his pants were half way up his legs. She opened the white door and walked through, pulling Krillin in along with her.</p>
      <p>"Honey please, Marron and the others will be home soon!" He pleaded</p>
      <p>"Then we better hurry!" She said after closing the pantry door.</p>
      <p>It was pointless to argue, when 18 wanted something like this she was going to get it.</p>
      <p>The cyborg pushed Krillin up against the wall. She turned around, bending over a little with her hands resting on her knees. She backed her ass up into Krillin's still hard cock. It took her a couple of tries to line it up correctly but she eventually got it.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"~Oh F-fuck!" Krillin yelled once he felt himself enter her again.</p>
      <p>18 started leaning back and forth into her husband at a medium pace. He could feel his previous load in her while she fucked him. He wanted to enjoy this second round more but he was too worried about what was coming.</p>
      <p>What he feared most happened.</p>
      <p>The two of them heard their front door open.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Their daughter announced as the three of them walked in.</p>
      <p>18 stopped her movements for a second so she could listen to what they were saying.</p>
      <p>"Where are they?" Goten asked</p>
      <p>"I dunno, could be talking to the neighbors. They'll show up in a minute. You guys wanna watch a movie?" Marron answered.</p>
      <p>"Ooh, let's watch a horror movie!" Trunks spoke up.</p>
      <p>The chatter continued after that but she stopped listening in.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p><em>Good, they aren't looking for us. </em>18 thought.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>She went back to moving herself up and down Krillin's length. Coating it all with a mixture of their secretions. She had to keep her mouth shut, no moans could come out at all.</p>
      <p>Krillin was having a rougher time with it. He had to physically stop himself from making any noise. He covered his trap with both of his hands as an effort to silence himself.</p>
      <p>18 kept it up, picking up the pace. She didn't go all the way to avoid making any slapping sounds, but it still felt so good. His cock stretching her hole for a second time in a row.</p>
      <p>She turned her head around to see Krillin's face. It had a mixture of fear, bliss, and worry.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>The ex-monk couldn't take it anymore, the added consequence factor always had him like this. It was a secret turn on that 18 had figured out over the years. Krillin would never admit it, but he liked it just as much as she did.</p>
      <p>"I'm close." He whispered to his wife.</p>
      <p>She grinned. 18 started to do smaller yet faster reverse thrusts on to her husband, trying to milk his cock until he couldn't take it anymore.</p>
      <p>He was at his limit again, his wife's pussy just felt too good. After a few more stabs to his her core, he shot another load of comparable size into the waiting canal. Coating the interior like he did earlier.</p>
      <p>After she felt the last rope shoot out she removed Krillin's cock from her vagina. The abused snatch tried to cling onto it as she took it out, but they had enough fun for the day.</p>
      <p>She put her panties back on and helped Krillin with his shorts.</p>
      <p>"I'm going to cover for you, come out of here in about 5 minutes. Then let's clean up and watch a movie with them." She whispered in his ear.</p>
      <p>Before leaving she gave him one long kiss on the lips, a quiet way to tell him how much she loved him.</p>
      <p>"I'm glad you like the dress."</p>
      <p>She opened the door and walked out.</p>
      <p>He could hear her talking to the young teens. Making up some story about where she and Krillin were.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p><em>I love that woman...</em>Krillin thought to himself.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>After enough time had passed Krillin had followed 18's directions to the T.</p>
      <p>Later that night the 5 of them had a fun time watching movies and playing board games. It was a glorified slumber party and they all had a fun time. Krillin felt a little guilty about lying to them about what happened earlier, but so be it. Parents need to lie to their kids sometimes.</p>
      <p>Hey don't blame him. Blame the dress.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>That's it.</p>
      <p>This was a suggestion/commission from an irl friend and I loved writing it.</p>
      <p>I really hope you guys liked this one.</p>
      <p>Next I will either do another commission, or do a Christmas special. Idk yet.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. An Early Chestnut Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>18 gives Krillin an early Christmas gift, something that he definitely did not see coming. This was kinda a commission from the user KoalaTakingNotes. I changed some things around from their original request though, hope they still like it. Set during super, the latter half of it. Smut.</p><p>Yes I know I'm late for the Christmas Prompt but at least it is still December.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 10: An Early Chestnut Christmas</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>*Yawn* </strong><em>That was a good night of sleep.</em> Someone thought to themselves as their eyes opened, ready to combat the frigid conditions outside.</p>
      <p>One of the strongest fighters in the universe arose from his slumber at 7:30 in the morning, his biological clock never failing him. It was only a week away from his favorite holiday, Christmas. This time a year exemplified the things he loved most. The most important one was spending time with his family. Being with his close friends, daughter, and his loving wife is all he needed in life to be happy. Speaking of the love of his life he turned to look at her but she wasn't there. Instead of a blonde figure it was a patch of wrinkled sheets.</p>
      <p>That was odd. She usually slept longer than he did, but he didn't think much of it. He was ready to get his new tradition of a pre-work training session underway. He was a reborn fighter and took it very seriously, striving to reach peaks that no human could ever dream of catching. His cybernetic training partner is what really helped with that.</p>
      <p>As fate would have it, as soon as Krillin removed the blankets and set his feet on the carpeted floor of the bedroom, his wife walked through the door.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Good morning honey!" She greeted her husband.</p>
      <p>"Hey babe, why did you wake up so early?" He asked, staying seated.</p>
      <p>"I had to get your surprise ready…"</p>
      <p>"A surprise?" His eyes opened wide with excitement. "What kind of surprise?"</p>
      <p>"It's an early Christmas gift."</p>
      <p>"Oh really. Why so soon?"<br/>"So you wouldn't see it coming, Duh. That's the whole point of a surprise."</p>
      <p>"Hehe, I guess you're right. Well what is it?"</p>
      <p>The woman reached into her pajama pants pockets and pulled out a rectangular shape and tossed it to Krillin. He caught and started to inspect it. It was a plastic remote with a red button on it and an antenna. It had the letters R.R. written on it with a marker. It was basically just a cheap toy.</p>
      <p>"What is this?" He asked.</p>
      <p>"That's the self destruction remote." She answered.</p>
      <p>"No it isn't, If anyone knows what it looks like it's me. Also there is no way Bulm-"</p>
      <p>"Of course it's not actually it you idiot! It's a toy, but we are gonna pretend it's real."</p>
      <p>"Uh-huh…."</p>
      <p>"So since you have it, I have to do anything you say or you'll press the button?"</p>
      <p>"Anything?"</p>
      <p>"Yep!"</p>
      <p>"Even...you know."<br/>"Yes Krillin, that was kinda the whole point. It only works for today though. So strong man, what do you want first."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Krillin was legitimately caught off guard, this was certainly a surprise. Role play was totally in their wheelhouse but a whole day of it was completely new. To top it off he was gonna have the final say with any and everything. He couldn't think of what he wanted to do first, this was a lot to process right now.</p>
      <p>"Didn't see it coming?" His wife interrupted his thoughts.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, how long have you been planning this?"</p>
      <p>"Since about a week ago."</p>
      <p>18 knew she wanted to get Krillin something like this. The two of them had some fun saucy nights on Christmas in the past, but she wanted to do something different with her husband. Getting to make it his gift was the cherry on the top! This way she didn't have to buy him anything...ehh she probably will still give him a new tie or something on Xmas morning.</p>
      <p>"Oh, is this why you haven't been in the mood at all recently?"</p>
      <p>"Mmhmm, I figured this way it will be an even better experience with your perfect wife."</p>
      <p>Krillin smirked, she was right. She was perfect.</p>
      <p>"Are you sure you can handle it?" He joked.</p>
      <p>"We are just going to have to find out." She said in a similar tone.</p>
      <p>"Well, how about you make us a nice breakfast while I sleep a little longer." The man in charge leaned back into the comfort of their mattress and grabbed the remote (he could just train after work). "We can enjoy it in bed before Marron wakes up."</p>
      <p>"Yes sir! What do you want?"</p>
      <p>"Uhh...eggs and bacon sound great.</p>
      <p>"Alright, be back in ten minutes!" She said leaving the room in a hurry.</p>
      <p>
        <em>That woman never seizes to amaze me. I wonder if this was all her idea? Either way, I'm making the most of this day. </em>
        <em>Hmm what to do after breakfast…</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>10 minutes later and 18 kept her promise. She came in with a tray of two eggs and three slices of bacon, she opted just for some buttered toast. The couple ate like they normally did, chewing accompanied by simple and comfortable small talk. After the last bite had been eaten 18 asked a question that she had a feeling yielded an interesting answer.</p>
      <p>"Anything else you want for breakfast?"</p>
      <p>"As a matter a fact...I do." He said with a flirtatious attitude. "Could you...uh, take your pants off for me?"</p>
      <p>18 smiled, glad her man was using her gift. She gripped the yellow plaid soft cottony pants and pulled them down, along with her underwear.</p>
      <p>Krillin was already growing harder from what he was thinking, but seeing his wife's beautiful exposed skin definitely helped.</p>
      <p>"Mind taking mine off too?" He continued.</p>
      <p>"Not at all..."</p>
      <p>The cyborg left his side. She removed the blankets off his legs and positioned herself in front of his groin. She clutched the waistband of his sweatpants on both sides, tugging it further down until his large semi-hard manhood popped out. Once she unleashed her husband she waited for further orders.</p>
      <p>The police officer was ready to put his pre-breakfast plans in fruition. "Turn around 18."</p>
      <p>She listened, doing a 180° and showing off her glorious bottom to the man in full display. Wanting to get the show on the road before it was too late, Krillin grabbed 18's hips and pulled her closer to his cock. He took his strong hands and guided his member in between her firm yet cushioned ass cheeks. His head resting at the end of her tail bone.</p>
      <p>The fat hugged it at the perfect tightness. Tight enough to where it would stay there, but still loose enough for it to still be super comfortable.</p>
      <p>Before he could instruct her on what to do next 18 was already reading his mind. She leaned forward so his cock could fit even more snuggly in her asscrack. Next, she positioned her legs under his.</p>
      <p>Now in the perfect position 18 started to move her rear up and down, hotdogging her husband in the process.</p>
      <p>"Just like that honey." He approved.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Her skin was steadily rubbing his cock, jerking him off at a relaxed pace.</p>
      <p>Krillin loved the way 18's lower cleavage pleasured him, but he wanted a little more of it. His palms reached for the woman's sexy figure. He sank his fingers into his wife's butt, copping a feel while she kept up her actions.</p>
      <p>18 felt the heat radiating off of his dick during the raw skin grinding. She was feeling quite moist from it. She retained this sexual activity for a good bit. Her husband was just relishing in the fact, wanting it to last as long as it could.</p>
      <p>Krillin looked at his bedside alarm clock, Marron needed to wake up very soon to get ready for school. Looks like the fun had to come to an end.</p>
      <p>He paused kneaded her inviting ass and grasped her hips, stopping her in her tracks</p>
      <p>"We gotta hurry babe, Marron needs to wake up." He told her.</p>
      <p>Krillin used his hands and manually pushed 18's body up and down his cock, this emanated a faster assjob then 18 could do just by bouncing her whole body.</p>
      <p>He kept going faster and faster, now feeling the blonde's anus sliding over it.</p>
      <p>"~Mmmm~" 18 was really getting into it.</p>
      <p>Since Krillin took over she had time to take off the rest of her clothes. Removing her shirt and bra before they got stained by the inevitable.</p>
      <p>Seeing her naked back excited him too, almost every part of her body did.</p>
      <p>Pre-cum started to drizzle out, this motivated him to go at an even more brisk pace since his body clearly approved of everything that was going on.</p>
      <p>After another minute or so 18 could feel his dick twitch in between her valley, knowing his climax was about to happen. She was right.</p>
      <p>"Here it...argh...comes 18!" He announced.</p>
      <p>His cock erupted an ample portion of cream onto his wife's back. The first couple of strands reached all the way to her shoulder blades. Still bouncing his wife, the majority of his load landed on her middle back. Finally with a few more desperate pumps, the remaining seman dripped out onto the height of 18's ass. The first session was finished.</p>
      <p>Krillin was panting, calming himself down after an amazing start to the day. Once his euphoria died down he had to tell 18 something. "You should go take a shower, I can take care of Marron."</p>
      <p>"Thank you." She got up from the bed and gave Krillin a kiss on the lips. "She is going to Bulma's tonight by the way. See you after work love." She and her cum covered back took Krillin up on his offer and strolled into their master bathroom.</p>
      <p>"LOVE YOU!" He yelled to her after she shut the door. After he gets Marron prepared and leaves for work he was gonna have to make a plan for tonight. He wasn't letting this present go for granted.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Unfortunately for the human warrior, work was very busy today. That typically always happened during this time of year. People still like to break the law even during such a festive period. It didn't matter though, he got a few moments to himself to research some things he was going to practice on his wife tonight. Equally as important he met his training quota after his shift at work concluded, since he missed it this morning he had to make up for it.</p>
      <p>His flight home from a secluded field was a fast one, he had many good things waiting for him at home and he wanted to get there ASAP.</p>
      <p>Krillin landed in his front yard at 6:43 P.M., he strolled inside and could tell his daughter wasn't home. It was a dead give away when a little bundle of joy didn't greet him as soon as he stepped through the door. What did greet him was a wonderful smell, no doubt his wife's doing.</p>
      <p>"Babe, I'm home!" He yelled as he walked through the small hallway toward the kitchen. He made a detour to their laundry room to drop off his bag with his work clothes in it. Taking this opportunity to take off his tattered top half of his gi.</p>
      <p>He entered the room for cooking with just his orange pants and his muscles.</p>
      <p>18 heard him walk in, "Hey how was train….ing…" She had noticed his said muscles. They were becoming just as large and defined as when they were when the duo first started dating. Needless to say it had been catching her off guard recently. In a good way.</p>
      <p>"Pretty good!" Her attitude did not go unnoticed by the bald man. "Watcha cookin? It smells fantastic."</p>
      <p>"I...I put a pot roast in the oven, and I'm pan searing some veggies. And I'm making some gravy. It's almost finished honey." She said.</p>
      <p>Cutting out any more small talk, Krillin walked closer to the ice eyed woman and set his hand on her shoulder. "How about I take over for a second while you go upstairs and…." The last part of that sentence was whispered directly into her ear, flashing the remote to make sure she saw it.</p>
      <p>"Mmm you got it."</p>
      <p>18 hung up her apron and retreated to their bedroom to fulfil her husband's orders.</p>
      <p>[]</p>
      <p>A little later Krillin heard her walking down the stairs, he turned from the stove and was pleased with what he saw.</p>
      <p>He told the cornsilk haired beauty to change her outfit. Once she stepped down from the last level Krillin got to see it in all its glory. She was now wearing a two piece purple lingerie. The material looked beautiful on her sensuous skin. When she walked close enough he could faintly see her nipples through the crystalline threads. A tantalizing view that would prove to be a great preview for the night.</p>
      <p>18 took the cooking utensil back from her husband. "I've never cooked in lingerie before." She jested.</p>
      <p>"I hope it isn't the last." He said with a devilish grin, and with an equally devilish idea. This wasn't part of the agenda he came up with at work, but he couldn't resist it.</p>
      <p>Watching his sexily clad wife cook was turning him on, faster than he expected to be. He wanted some sort of sexual activity to take place, and he had a glorious one. It was going to be a small and perfect start to a perfect night.</p>
      <p>With his wife still standing next to him he blanketed his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer until their hips were connected. Then he took said arm and his fingers and placed them over his wife's sex.</p>
      <p>She inhaled air, not expecting it, but continued tending to the food.</p>
      <p>Krillin started to lightly rub her feminine pearl through her velvety underwear. She kept the wooden spoon in her hand but stopped moving it, enjoying her husband's menstruations.</p>
      <p>"Want more?" He mumbled into her ear.</p>
      <p>She didn't respond, thinking the answer was obvious.</p>
      <p>"I said...do you want more?" He asked again.</p>
      <p>"Yes…" Responding this time.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Krillin moved his fingers from her clit to her entrance and forcefully plunged them in, with the fabric still acting as a barrier.</p>
      <p>The policeman flicked his appendages, as well as the fibers from her clothes, in and out of her pussy. They didn't go too deep, but it definitely got a reaction from her.</p>
      <p>Her wetness was steadily blotching her nightwear as his fingers continued. 18 was about to open her mouth to beg for more until…</p>
      <p>
        <strong>*BEEP*</strong>
      </p>
      <p>The oven came into the rescue, saving her lingerie from being stained any further.</p>
      <p>Krillin let go of his love, kissing her on the cheek before he did so. 18 collected herself before telling him, "I got the dinner table set already, wait for me there."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The pair were eating, Krillin much more vigorously. He needed many calories because of his all-out training regimen, sure he was taking supplements for it but the food was much better than anything Bulma could design in a lab for him.</p>
      <p>"Oh yeah, how was work today?" She said as she sipped on some more wine.</p>
      <p>He swallowed loudly so he could answer. "Hectic, I really wanted to call you in for another...favor. But I didn't have enough free time."</p>
      <p>"That's too bad." She took her last bite of food off her plate.</p>
      <p>Krillin also just finished his food, although he had two helpings. "That was a delicious meal babe. I loved it!"</p>
      <p>"Thanks I'm so glad you liked it." Said with a smile.</p>
      <p>"Say, is there any dessert?"</p>
      <p>"Nah, I didn't have time. I told Videl I would watch Pan for her today while she finished her Christmas shopping."</p>
      <p>"Not a big deal, BUT I did get you some dessert." He said while raising one eyebrow, and he also sounded very cheesy.</p>
      <p>18 knew what he meant but didn't know if she liked it. <em>Pfft, that sounded so stupid...A for effort I guess</em>. She thought to herself.</p>
      <p>"Where is it?" She played along.</p>
      <p>"Under the table babe." The short warrior started rubbing his dick through his gi pants. "I think you should see what it is."</p>
      <p>"With pleasure."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>The wife backed her chair up and got off of it. She knelt down and got on all fours, slowly crawling to her husband's legs that were under the kitchen table.</p>
      <p>She untied the knot that functioned as his belt and pulled down his slacks, unleashing his beast. 18 took it in his hands and started stroking it. She wanted to get him as hard as possible before she put him in her mouth, licking however was fair game. The cyborg mom took her tongue to the base of his impressive cock and gradually brought all the way to the tip. Noticing a bulging blue vein, 18 decided to give that spot a lingering kiss. Never seizing a study pump with her right hand.</p>
      <p>Krillin's dick was now rock solid from his wife's oral teasing. She was ready to take it in her talking orifice.</p>
      <p>Opening her mouth, she inserted his organ. She got about half of it inside at first, but she wasn't done there. The woman placed both of her hands on Krillin's thighs. He didn't know what to expect, all he knew is that he would probably love it. The guy was already moaning like a ghost.</p>
      <p>18 forcefully went down until his entire length was in. Her nose was smooshed up against his shaven crotch.</p>
      <p>"OH SHIT!" Krillin screamed as he relished his wife's deepthroat. He couldn't even see her face because it was under the table, but he definitely could feel it. His wife's throat was like wet leather and her tongue was still rubbing all over his base. Wanting this feeling to last Krillin took his hands under the furniture and placed them behind 18's head, leaving them there to experience this as long as he could.</p>
      <p>18 tried to hold out as long as she could but eventually she had to get off. She repeatedly tapped his leg to show him that she needed to stop. He listened, releasing her hands so she could push her mouth off of him.</p>
      <p>Her eyes were very teary and there was an amass of saliva around her mouth. While panting, she saw what was left behind. Krillin's cock had been coated so well that it was dripping with her spit.</p>
      <p>Acting before it was too late, she wrapped her hand back around it to use this new source of liquid as lube. She stroked her husband at an erratic pace. The lady's hand was easy to glide up and down with little resistance. She put her lips back on the tip, just sucking on the small hole and the flesh around it.</p>
      <p>"Oh my Kami…" Krillin thought out loud. This was the best blow job his wife had ever given him, he normally lasted longer than this but his cock was ready to unleash his seed.</p>
      <p>"18, deep...ahh...deepthroat me again." He demanded.</p>
      <p>She heard him and listened. Her lips were only around less than an inch of flesh, after hearing him say that she added another eight. Not quite going as far as she did last time but still getting a majority of him down her gullet.</p>
      <p>What happened next Krillin wouldn't normally do, but it was a special day. He started to thrust his hips, very carefully, in and out of his wife.</p>
      <p>He respected his wife too much to make her this uncomfortable, but it was only for a second. She would be fine, she could handle a quick throat fuck.</p>
      <p>If the feeling of her tight and addicting front hole wasn't enough to make her cum the noise was going to do it. Hearing her slurp and gluck on his penis was more than just arousing, it was driving him insane.</p>
      <p>"18!" He yelled.</p>
      <p>He didn't care where he came, she could decide for herself.</p>
      <p>She took his shuddering cock out of her throat but left some of him in her mouth, the seman came pouring out of it. Her mouth was filled with a salty protein that she had grown to enjoy over the years.</p>
      <p>Krillin heard a subdued gulp, then 18 came up from the opposite side of the table. Her hair was messed up but she had a grin on her face.</p>
      <p>"You ok?" Krillin asked, concerned. "Sorry if that was a bit excessive. I uh couldn't control myself"</p>
      <p>"I'm fine, and don't sweat it. Enjoy your present...unless you're done already."</p>
      <p>"N-no! An-And I was just making sure because it's gonna get rougher."</p>
      <p>"Mmm I don't know if I believe you…"</p>
      <p>Krillin wasn't really harsh when it came to sex and was gonna keep that tradition tonight. He was going to try new things, but still be pretty attentive. His wife was daring him to be more primal. He might just have to take her up on it.</p>
      <p>"You gonna show me?" She cut off his inner monologue.</p>
      <p>Krillin got up, pushing the chair away from his back side. He kicked off his shoes, next to get off his body were his pants. He didn't throw them out of the way, he had two things in his pockets he needed. The warrior slung them over his shoulder instead. Now fully naked, he ran over to his wife and picked her up. She was laughing, knowing she got to her husband.</p>
      <p>The ex-monk started to run for their bedroom but fuck it, the living room would be fine.</p>
      <p>He moved their coffee table with his foot over towards the family's Christmas tree so it was out of the way. He slammed 18 down on the floor in front of the couch in a peculiar position. Not before forgetting to remove the lower portion of her lingerie.</p>
      <p>18 looked at how her body was contorted, she was confused but clearly intrigued.</p>
      <p>"It's called the plow pose...it's yoga." He said as if she was reading her mind.</p>
      <p>"Noted, seems fun." She said.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Her ass and lower back were resting on the front of the couch. Her upper back and head were lying on the floor. Finally, her legs were in the air hanging out over her body with her vagina on full display to the room and more importantly to her husband.</p>
      <p>(Google plow pose if you want a visual. Except 18's feet aren't touching the ground)</p>
      <p>Krillin looked at her glistening cavern and he thought about laying his lips over the opening, but he was done with foreplay.</p>
      <p>The man with the dotted head quickly grabbed his cock and started stroking it, making sure it was as stiff as it was when his wife was sucking him off. During this short masturbation period, the husband reached for his pants and pulled out one of the things he needed. It was the source for the night the two of them were having, the "self-destruction" remote. He wanted his wife to see it while he fucked her. Speaking of which, he was ready to start now.</p>
      <p>18 was silently eyeing her husband as he was readying for penetration. She was glad to see the remote again, and although she was fine with waiting a little longer she also couldn't pass up mocking Krillin.</p>
      <p>"Can you hurry up? I can feel myself getting back pain!" She nagged.</p>
      <p>Krillin was kinda glad she said that, it helped justify his further actions.</p>
      <p>"Did you forget who was in control?" He flashed the remote to her face.</p>
      <p>"Oh...S-sorry." She said, keeping up the charade.</p>
      <p>"And besides...you should be more careful what you ask for!" With that last statement he plunged his sword into her sheath, going until his balls were squished up against her body.</p>
      <p>"AHHHH FUCK!" 18 hissed. She had to admit she had that coming.</p>
      <p>Krillin wasted no time jack hammering himself in and out of 18, the fat on her inner thighs jiggled whenever their skin met. He felt her tunnel gradually flooding from his actions.</p>
      <p>18 went from a cocky villain to a whimpering mess.</p>
      <p>She looked towards the source of the wet slapping noise. In this sex position she could see Krillin's entire rod go in and out of her hole, she really liked the way it looked. She couldn't focus on his Krillin's said rod because it was conflicting with her ability to think straight.</p>
      <p>Krillin kept going, ravishing her core with every thrust, until he noticed something he wasn't a fan of.</p>
      <p>The former turtle hermit student withdrew his cock from 18's slit and started speaking. "Take off the rest of your lingerie 18."</p>
      <p>"Oh, okay." She said, still in a daze. The housewife unlatched the bra from the front and then slid the article of clothing off her arms. Now with Krillin seeing what he wanted he was ready to continue.</p>
      <p>But before he went back into his wife's warmth he wanted to have a little more fun.</p>
      <p>Krillin grabbed his boner and slapped her clit hard with it.</p>
      <p>"Eeeeee!" 18 screamed not expecting it.</p>
      <p>"You like that?" He asked already knowing the answer.</p>
      <p>She nodded.</p>
      <p>Krilled smiled from ear to ear.</p>
      <p>He did it again, and again, and he didn't stop. 18 moaned in ecstasy every time. He questioned whether or not he wanted to make her cum by continuously smacking her gemstone. While that did sound promising, his phallus was growing cold and there was only one way he wanted it to feel warm again.</p>
      <p>One more agressive pound to his wife's erectile tissue and he was back inside of her, nimbly stabbing his wife's most sensitive spot. He didn't go as fast as he did at first, he had something else in store for her.</p>
      <p>He took the controlling device that was in his hand and neared it towards the jewel he just finished torturing. The end of the remote started to run circles over the pink flesh, with Krillin still repeatedly inserting himself.</p>
      <p>18 couldn't take it. With both her g-spot and her cliterious being pleasured to the maximum, she had no choice but to prove to her husband how amazing it felt.</p>
      <p>Her walls started to compact, and Krillin felt in excess of a clear sweet substance.</p>
      <p>"Krillin!" 18 screamed.</p>
      <p>The liquid got even more apparent, filling almost her entire vulva with it. Since she was in this position the cum mostly stayed in her body.</p>
      <p>Krillin's deep thrust added too much pressure for the liquid to stay. Each plunge resulted in tiny streams and droplets escaping from her body. The sporadic spray from their crotches were wettening their skin and dampening a close proximity.</p>
      <p>Krillin finally had enough of this slip n' slide and couldn't handle it anymore. He pulled out of his wife and started to cum. He shot his ropes where he saw fit: He dirtied her thighs, the top edge of her breasts, and her face. The last beads landed on the outside of her wet slit. The amount wasn't as abundant as his first, but it was still sizable.</p>
      <p>18 stayed where she was, waiting for Krillin to give her the okay to get up and clean off...but the guy had other plans.</p>
      <p>For a ridiculous third time, he descended his large cock back into his wife. Her eyes, and more importantly her body, jolted. She was not expecting that.</p>
      <p>"No way!" She said, confused and bewildered. This was not a foreign event to them. Krillin could go multiple rounds, he just needed breaks after cumming once or twice. Going three bouts back to back to back with no time in between was unheard of.</p>
      <p>Krillin listened to what she said but didn't respond. He stretched his arm out to attain his pants, it was time to grab the second item inside.</p>
      <p>He was fiddling inside the pocket, it took him a second to find it.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"One second, make yourself comfo-OH, got it." The cop said, buying time.</p>
      <p>What 18 saw made everything make sense. It was a senzu bean.</p>
      <p>He always kept one one him while training as a safety measure, since he didn't need it during that he might as well use it on his wife.</p>
      <p>Krillin threw the magical sprout into his mouth and started chewing.</p>
      <p>The battered tainted woman who was still on the floor felt his cock go from mostly flaccid to as hard as stone, instantly reaching to the deepest part of her well again.</p>
      <p>"You ready for round 3 babe?" He spoke. He didn't wait for an answer as he started to mimic his previous movements.</p>
      <p>"~AHHHHH!~" 18 screamed in delightful pleasure as her man once again tried to break through her cervix. He was much faster than his last time, another side effect from the bean.</p>
      <p>Most of her release from last time had been fucked out of her already, but her hole was anything but dry.</p>
      <p>18 thought she would be able to last a lengthier amount of time, but she didn't know what was wrong. Maybe it was the fact that Krillin never stopped letting up, or maybe it was the new position, either way Krillin's nonstop super-powered forward propulsion was too fierce. She could feel a second wave coming oh so soon.</p>
      <p>The squealing blonde subconsciously started playing with her body. She took her left and right hand and placed them on the corresponding breast.</p>
      <p>She started playing with them, partly because it felt good, and also because she knew Krillin would enjoy the show.</p>
      <p>And he did.</p>
      <p>So much in fact that he too felt himself close to another orgasm. He could feel that his lover was near too and it was critical that she came first, well first one to cum in this round.</p>
      <p>It was his chance to up the ante.</p>
      <p>Still drilling into her moistness, he maneuvered his finger into her back door. The positioning was a little awkward but he got it in there and that's all that matters.</p>
      <p>18 was startled by the insertion but definitely turned on. After she felt the nudge her body responded by climaxing again. Spewing her creamy goodness over his sex organ anew and moaning very loudly.</p>
      <p>"~Ohhhhhh AHHHHHH!~ FUCK!"</p>
      <p>It was Krillin's turn now, he wanted to discharge it into his wife but wanted it done a certain way.</p>
      <p>He removed half of his cock from his wife.</p>
      <p>"18, stroke me!" He demanded.</p>
      <p>"W-wuh?"She was still coming off her high.</p>
      <p>"Jerk me off, hurry!" He didn't want his orgasm to be spoiled.</p>
      <p>18 took one of her hands off her mounds and reached for the part of her husband's dick that wasn't inside of her. Her fingers wrapped around his soaked shaft and rubbed it up and down. It didn't take long of him to cum.</p>
      <p>"AH AHHH 18!"</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>She actually felt his secretion flow past her fingers and spill into her sex, gushing a weight that rivaled the first one that he flowed inside her mouth. No doubt another side effect of the bean.</p>
      <p>After she felt the said load flow into her womb she fell from the position she was in, kicking herself away from the couch and laying flat on the ground, panting heavily.</p>
      <p>Krillin was also panting whilst sitting on the couch, but their night was not concluded yet.</p>
      <p>Getting up from the furniture he looked down at his wife and their eyes connected.</p>
      <p>"We done?" She asked.</p>
      <p>"Not yet, flip over for me babe."</p>
      <p>She followed the order, turning her body to where her stomach was hugging the floor. She also preemptively spread her legs, she had a feeling where this was going.</p>
      <p>Krillin mounted his wife. His chest and stomach covering her back.</p>
      <p>"How is your night so far?" He whispered in his wife's ear.</p>
      <p>"I'm loving it! You?" She replied.</p>
      <p>"A little stressful, but rewarding." He gave a playful answer. "I'm about to get the best reward of all though."</p>
      <p>"Hmm? What's that?"</p>
      <p>"Allow me to demonstrate."</p>
      <p>Krillin took his left arm and reached down to his love making appendage. He guided it into his wife's second hole and got the tip of it in. His arm joined back to his wife's side.</p>
      <p>"Get ready!"</p>
      <p>18 gritted teeth. Anal was is something they have done a few times at this point. The beginning was always disorienting, but it always felt incredible by the end. For her at least, it was great for Krillin the whole time. Speaking of which he didn't waste any more time pushing his hips forward and sticking his entire, still wet, cock inside of her.</p>
      <p>"MMMMMMMMMM!" 18 screamed with a closed mouth.</p>
      <p>He didn't pause to let her adjust to his size, it was a part of her gift after all.</p>
      <p>18 felt him rock her back entrance with his dick.</p>
      <p>He stretched out not only her sphincter but her the entirety of her bowels.</p>
      <p>Each rough jab inside of her body felt awesome, the tightness of her asshole squeezed every inch of him.</p>
      <p>18's body was scrunched in between the ground and her boobs felt like pancakes as they flattened against the surface. She felt her ass shimmy each time Krillin's groin crashed into her. In short her whole body felt on fire and she was starting to love her asshole being stuffed.</p>
      <p>He froze his hips for a second to whisper in her ear.</p>
      <p>"You feel good?" He asked her seemingly out of nowhere.</p>
      <p>"Y-yeah, feels fantastic!" The blonde mess answered.</p>
      <p>"You should start touching yourself before I start again." He instructed.</p>
      <p>"Okay…"</p>
      <p>She was caught off guard by that request. He had never told or asked her to do that before.</p>
      <p>With Krillin's phallus still inside her ass, she reached below her torso and embedded two fingers inside of her moist crevice. Her pace was slow, she didn't want to over do it.</p>
      <p>The short man looked down and saw her play with herself, he was pleased. He was ready to start back up.</p>
      <p>His deep thrusts were even harder to endure for the wife. The strain from her pussy and her asshole were quickly becoming too overwhelming. The lady didn't want to stop her husband's orders so she kept with it.</p>
      <p>"~EEArrrrgggAHHH~!" Her moans became unrecognizable noises.</p>
      <p>Krillin was in the same boat. The restraint caused from her taut pocket was becoming dick numbing pleasure.</p>
      <p>"Fuck 18! I-I'm almost there!"</p>
      <p>His drives became more infrequent, his rhythm completely disoriented. 18 felt his rod twitching inside of her. The violent vibrations shook her entire innards, that with the collaboration of her slender fingers touching her sex was enough.</p>
      <p>"~AHHHEHHH!~ 18's lower half convulsed. Her release, for the first time, came out of her body. Geysering out of her love maker, drenching her fingers and the floor alike. For some reason rough anal always made her squirt. Her husband definitely didn't mind.</p>
      <p>Krillin's was now the one who was liable to vibrations. His lover's shaking ass caused him to do something he had never done before. He came in her ass. His smallest load of the night was still a slur of several strings that he shot as far as could into his wife's bowels. Stickying her tight fit before he disposed his member from it</p>
      <p>Honestly, this was more tiring than the training he did earlier. Even though he was heaving he still took care of his wife. The guy picked up his limp partner from the floor, holding her bridal style, and headed for some much needed sleep. It was only 8:15 but retiring for the night was necessary.</p>
      <p>"I love you…" He told his supposed passed-out wife.</p>
      <p>"I love you too." She wasn't fainted, just looked like it.</p>
      <p>Walking through their door and looking at the dark oasis that was their bed was a sight for sore eyes.</p>
      <p>He set his wife down and laid next to her. Silence and rest is really all they needed right now.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>{EPILOGUE}</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Krillin got out of their king sized bed and walked to the toilet. He was sound asleep before the urge to empty his bladder disrupted his dreams. It wasn't a big deal. After he relieved himself he went back to the comforting spot he had to depart from.</p>
      <p>Before setting himself back to his place in the nest next to his wife, he noticed a couple of things.</p>
      <p>First was the time, it was 11:50...his remote was still in use.</p>
      <p>Second was the way his wife was sleeping. They both fell asleep naked and without a blanket over them. Their bodies were so warm from what they were doing already, although she didn't have a problem with outside temperature at all. Her posture was noted too, her butt was sticking out a little from her body. All he had to do was lift her leg up and he could…</p>
      <p><em>Should I? </em>Krillin was thinking. <em>This is my present after all, and she couldn't complain. But she is asleep. But she said I had full control until the day was over.</em></p>
      <p>
        <strong>11:51</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>No, no, that's wrong. But since we went so hard today it probably won't be another couple of weeks before we do it again. She is probably too dry right now anyways.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>11:52</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>But we have lube in our night stand. Hmm. If 18 were me she would do it...she definitely would.</em>
        <em> I could make myself hard real quick...</em>
      </p>
      <p>Krillin acted fast. He opened their night stand drawer and grabbed a packet of lube and ripped it open. He made a bit of a mess but coated every bit that he could. Satisfied with how it felt and how hard he had gotten, he moved in for the kill.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>11:53</strong>
      </p>
      <p>"Sorry if you don't like this 18." He spoke softly.</p>
      <p>He got right behind her with his stiff member and lifted the bare leg that rested on top of the other one. Without another delay he shoved his cock inside of her, for the last time of the day.</p>
      <p>18 woke up, feeling a burning sensation in her vagina and someone grabbing her legs. She turned her head and saw Krillin. Her mouth was agape and in disbelief.</p>
      <p>"What the fuck are you doing! You be-oh...fuck...you better have a good answer!" She was justifiably mad.</p>
      <p>"The day isn't over, I still get to do what I want." Krillin said, he went back to properly fucking his wife.</p>
      <p>"~Ohhhhhh shit!~" 18 moaned, then looked at the clock. "O-okay, fair enough. But you better f-finish...fuck...in 5 minutes."</p>
      <p>"Oh don't worry, I will!" Krillin said.</p>
      <p>Krillin sped up, trying to get both him and his wife to orgasm before the night was over.</p>
      <p>"Thanks, Argh, for the present babe...it was...fuck...great!"</p>
      <p>"N-no….~AHHH~...problem, you deserved it. FUCK!"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>That's it.</p>
      <p>This was fun to write even though it was pretty long.</p>
      <p>I'll probably do an AU next because I haven't done one in a while.</p>
      <p>Don't forget to PM me if you have requests.</p>
      <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Confidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Business AUs seem to be pretty popular in the fandom, so this was pretty much an obvious choice for a chapter in my opinion. Just gonna make the company they all work for Capsule Corp, because it's already an established business in the DB Universe.</p><p>That's about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good mornin' Chichi!" A short accountant in a navy suit greeted the receptionist as he exited the elevator, and entered the floor that was the domain of his career.</p><p>"Hey Krillin! Goku told me it's a big day for you." She responded to his hello.</p><p>She was right. Today was massively important for the man at Capsule Corp</p><p>Ever since he got hired, the firm was very kind to him. The paycheck was nice, he's made some great friends, he actually got to put his college degree to use, and there were opportunities to climb the management chain of the company.</p><p>That last reason was especially apparent.</p><p>He was a top accountant in his position, one of three, and a promotion was up for grabs. Today was the day they were deciding who was going to receive it.</p><p>"Yep, they're going to announce which accountant is advancing in the company. Either me, Tien, or Yamcha will become a lead accountant." Krillin said with enthusiasm. "Heh, and if I get it maybe Goku will stop teasing me about how he is higher on the ladder than I am. We would be equals finally!"</p><p>"Are you sure you'll get it?" Chichi asked her friend.</p><p>"I know I will. My numbers and ratings are higher than both of theirs. They are both my friends but I deserve this more." He said proudly.</p><p>"Awesome! What time you gonna find out?"</p><p>"Uh, I think she is gonna let us know a little before lunch."</p><p>"She? Is...Lazuli going to deliver the news." The raven haired girl assumed with a funny tone.</p><p>"Uh yeah, why did you sound like that?"</p><p>"You know Goku can't keep a secret. He may have 'accidently' told me you like La-"</p><p>"SHHHH!" He didn't let her finish her sentence. "I don't want anyone else to know! We are only good friends. And besides, she is my boss. It's never gonna happen."</p><p>"Well if you get the promotion she won't be your boss anymore."</p><p>"Yeah that's true, we would be equals in that sense." He reached and started scratching the back of his head, a sort of nervous tick.</p><p>"Your secret is safe with me, unlike my husband. But you never know, maybe you should ask her out just to see what she says."</p><p>"Maybe I will, if I earn this promotion that is!" <em>That's never gonna happen, she is way outta my league.</em> Krillin said that second part in his head. "Alright, I gotta go start on last month's balance sheet before the mid morning meeting Chichi."</p><p>"Ok. And if you do get it maybe a few of us can go out for drinks tonight?"</p><p>"I like the way you think Cheech, talk to you later."</p><hr/><p>Around 15 minutes after Krillin and Chichi's conversation, the woman they had previously mentioned took her turn entering the floor. A blonde woman of authority sporting an open green pant suit came up to Chichi's desk to address her.</p><p>"Morning Chichi, how's it going?" She asked.</p><p>"Good!" Chichi said with a smile, remembering Krillin's secret.</p><p>"What's with that look?"</p><p>"Uh, nothing. OH! Bulma has requested a video call with you as soon as you got in today."</p><p>"Hmm, better not keep the C.E.O. waiting, catch ya later."</p><p>Chichi silently waved as the corn silk haired woman briskly strolled to her office to call the head honcho.</p><p>She has a feeling she knows what it's about.</p><p>Stepping in and shutting the door behind her, Lazuli got comfortable at her desk.</p><p>Wasting no time, she booted up her work computer and webcam so she could call the blue haired genius.</p><p>After a few seconds her request to visually and audibly communicate was answered.</p><p>"Good morning Lazuli, how are you feeling this morning?" A joyous Einstein acknowledged her worker through the monitor.</p><p>"Hi Bulma. I'm fine." Lazuli responded.</p><p>"So…" Bulma paused to take a sip of coffee. "Just wanted to see if we would agree on who was getting the promotion between the accountants. Satan City branch is one of the most successful, and my personal favorite, so I just want to see where your head's at."</p><p>"Well, I think it's pretty obvious. The numbers speak for themselves. Krillin has a faster production quota, a better satisfaction rating, his financial statements are the most in depth, need I go on?"</p><p>"No need. I reviewed the three of their files last night, and while Krillin's were the most impressive, Tien and Yamcha could meet his level with some more training. Don't you think?"</p><p>"Yeah but-"</p><p>"We aren't just looking for numbers, we need someone to fill a bigger role. How does Krillin do under pressure?"</p><p>"Uh, I'm not sure. I'd have to guess probably not that well…"</p><p>"How would he do in leading a select team? Something I'm sure he would have to do down the road."</p><p>"He probably...probably wouldn't be the best at a leadership role."</p><p>Lazuli felt foolish. She usually noticed stuff like that...perhaps she was biased.</p><p>"I agree. I've met all three of them and I like them all. Krillin is great at the job we have him in but I don't see him taking the lead accountant role in his respective branch, at least for the time being. I think we should give it to Tien, he fits the fundamental aspects the best."</p><p>Lazuli was disturbed. Krillin was a really good work friend, someone she depended on. Not only was he great at his job and had been one of the most reliable employees she managed. He was also only one of two people to consistently make her laugh (the other one being her brother).</p><p>They had a mutual respect for each other, but with this opinion Bulma was sharing was making her second guess herself. She felt a tinge of anger. Nothing against Tien, but Krillin deserved it more. Even more importantly she WANTED him to have it...and it had more to do with than just respect. She had feelings for the financial worker and she was finally realizing it.</p><p>"But what about loyalty? Krillin has been here longer." The blonde brought up as an attempt to put his name back in the ballot.</p><p>"That's true. I would guess he gets along with everyone there while Tien can be a bit prickly." Bulma said, tapping her finger on her chin. "But I don't know if that's enough."</p><p>Lazuli wasn't going to let this slip past her fingers.</p><p>"I can teach Krillin, he just needs some more...confidence. That's all." A faint blush crept onto Lazuli's face.</p><p>Bulma didn't let it go unnoticed and started to giggle.</p><p>"Wuh...what's so funny?" Lazuli asked.</p><p>"Oh nothing. I think I know what's going on." Bulma paused to think of a proposition. "Give Krillin a task that represents and requires the qualities he will need as a lead accountant. Have it be a two week deadline. His results will be the answer to if he will be receiving the raise. I think that is fair. You're his supervisor and I respect your opinion so I hope you see where I am coming from."</p><p>"I understand ma'am. That sounds like an adequate offer." Lazuli said.</p><p>"So, why do you want him to earn it so badly?"</p><p>"Oh, see, we are friends and I uh, just think he warrants it more than anyone else."</p><p>"Nothing else?"</p><p>Lazuli's blush was intensifying. "No...Ok I have to go check on the marketing team's newest proposals. Bye!." Lazuli ended the meeting with a click of her mouse.</p><p>Although she did actually have to go check on the marketing department that could wait. She had to think about how to get her friend this job.</p><p>He did have some fantastic qualities as an accountant, but could he really handle such an essential role?</p><p>She thinks he can. His abilities didn't need any help, those were top notch. It was his personality that was going to need to be worked upon. Lazuli had the right idea when she told the C.E.O. he needed more confidence, but how was she supposed to deliver that?</p><p>She tapped her fingers ferociously on her oak desk as minutes passed by. Ideas constantly flowing through her brain but she couldn't decide on a plan of action, two weeks was not a long enough time to change someone's personality.</p><p>"I could do THAT, but I don't know if that would be such a good idea...heh..." The blonde talked to herself, luckily no one was around to see the deep crimson shade her face was wearing.</p><hr/><p>It was now 11:45, a quarter of an hour before the company's sanctioned lunch hour.</p><p>Since it was a Friday, a majority of the occupants left the vicinity of the premises to celebrate the end of a week with a more tantalizing lunch experience.</p><p>Krillin would normally join them, but today was different. He had something much more important than a nice lunch. The man was about to feast on success, not food.</p><p>He left his workstation to go meet Lazuli in her area of commission. The agreed upon time the meeting would take place was 11:50 but he couldn't wait.</p><p>On his way there he kept daydreaming about certain career scenarios. The increased paycheck, the extra vacation days, his OWN office. Needless to say it was going to be a lot to take in.</p><p>Nearing her door he took a moment to collect himself. He exhaled deeply, fixed his hair up nicely, and looked at his attire. He left his sports coat on his chair, it was a warm day, he thought about going back and getting it but it probably wouldn't be that big of a deal.</p><p>With one last reassuring fist clench, he knocked on the rectangular access of entry.</p><p>"Come in." A cold and feminine voice spoke.</p><p>Krillin came through the door and saw the woman he had a crush on, Ms. Gero.</p><p>"Krillin!" Lazuli said with maybe a little too much enthusiasm. "You're a little early. No biggie though."</p><p>"Sorry, I'm too excited." He replied.</p><p>"Take a seat, and do you mind locking the door?"</p><p>"Uh, sure, but what about Tien and Yamcha."</p><p>"I already emailed them, they won't be joining us."</p><p><em>That makes perfect sense! Why summon all three of us when only one of us is getting the prize! </em>Krillin theorized in his head.</p><p>"Take a seat." She cut off his inner thoughts.</p><p>He listened, placing his body in the cushioned furniture in front of her desk.</p><p>"So...Should you just go ahead and tell me I'm the new-"</p><p>"You didn't get the promotion."</p><p>"...Huh?"</p><p>"We're giving it to Tien. Sorry."</p><p>"Oh...okay…"</p><p>"That's all."</p><p>"Alright, t-talk to you later."</p><p>A defeated man got up from his seat and headed for the exit, but before his attempt to leave finished Lazuli said something. "Wait! Sit back down."</p><p>He did what as he was told. His body language was a complete opposite from what it was a minute ago, the guy's ego had been shattered to pieces.</p><p>"Krillin, why didn't you say anything?"</p><p>"What do you mean…" He mumbled.</p><p>"Who has the fastest production rate out of any accountant in the firm?"</p><p>"M-me."</p><p>"Who has the greatest satisfaction rating?"</p><p>"Me."</p><p>"Who has been here the longest out of You, Tien, and Yamcha?"</p><p>"Me."</p><p>"Then why not bring any of that up when I told you the news?"</p><p>"I...I don't know."</p><p>"You can't give up so easily, if you want this position you gotta fight for it!"</p><p>Lazuli got up from her rolling chair and rounded her desk, leaning on the front of it while remaining in front of and facing Krillin. Much like him, she had ditched her sports coat earlier. The only visible thing on her torso was a button up blouse.</p><p>"You've got to stand up for yourself, you need more confidence if you want to keep getting better at your job."</p><p>"Okay...Can I go now?" He said, still defeated.</p><p>"The decision isn't final yet."</p><p>"What? What do you mean?"</p><p>"Bulma called me this morning, she wanted Tien to have it and I wanted you to have it. We settled on an agreement. I have a special accounting venture for you. One that highlights the certain criteria you are lacking, if you are able to perform well enough Bulma will concede the promotion over to you, Mr. Chestnut."</p><p>"Really?" His mood instantly improved.</p><p>"Yeah, but there is a problem. If you try this now you'll fail."</p><p>"What do you mean? I'm determined, I can do this!"</p><p>"Krillin...I like you, but you're not ready for this. You don't have leadership qualities and don't have nearly enough confidence in yourself. That's why when I told you didn't receive the offer you wanted to immediately surrender."</p><p>The onyx eyed man had to admit, the evidence was sorely stacked against him. He didn't like coming out of his comfort zone very much, something he was going to have to do a lot more if he wanted this.</p><p>"Don't be mistaken," The Capsule Corp. supervisor continued. "You're no coward, but you're definitely not ready to take the next step in the company."</p><p>"Okay, I get it...I think it stems from my insecurities. Growing up only being five feet tall for pretty much my whole life and not being that attractive, I've never been able to feel like I could take control of a situation. Let alone people. I was so caught up thinking about the numbers and job performance I forgot about the fundamentals. I don't know if I can do this…"</p><p>"Yes you can! And fret not, I'm going to help you!"</p><p>"No, Lazuli I have to do this on my own otherwise I'll just fail once I step up!"</p><p>"You will do it on your own, I'm just going to give you a confidence booster."</p><p>"How would you do that?"</p><p>"Sorry if this comes off as rude, but you don't have a lot of luck with women. You've never told me about anything about past relationships."</p><p>Krillin was caught off guard by the sudden change of conversation. "Uh, well you see, I've only been in one relationship before. It was...pretty toxic."</p><p>"I see. Well there is one sure fire way to boost any man's confidence, I think this is all you need."</p><p>"I don't...I'm confused."</p><p>Lazuli took her hands and started to unbutton her blouse.</p><p>"Uh, what the…Is this...are you..." Krillin very awkwardly stuttered as he watched Lazuli's hands slowly work through her shirt.</p><p>Once the last button seized joining both parts of her shirt she pulled the fabric apart, showing Krillin her flat stomach, naval, and black bra.</p><p>"Why...What are you...Am I being pranked, this seems cruel." He was in disbelief of what was happening.</p><p>"It's real. I've always thought you were pretty cute. Not to mention I've always enjoyed your company over the past few years. I don't have a condom on me, do you?" The blouse was completely gone now as she threw it behind her shoulder.</p><p>"WE'RE GONNA HAVE SEX?!" He screamed.</p><p>"Shhhh! I know the floor is pretty much empty right now but you still shouldn't yell like that."</p><p>Krillin frantically started to pinch himself, he didn't want to wake up but he had a feeling it was going to end any second now anyways.</p><p>"You need to calm down, oh and tell me if you don't like this. I'll be sure to stop."</p><p>It was safe to say that the accountant was going to absolutely love anything his boss was going to do to him right now.</p><p>She took two steps forward, now standing directly in front of the smaller man. She removed off her heels and had them join the same spot her shirt was. Next, she got down to her knees to get a closer inspection of Krillin's groin.</p><p>"I've never done something like this. I'm doing it because I genuinely think this the best way to give you the confidence you need. I also think that you're a great guy."</p><p>This would have been the perfect time for Krillin to confess his love for the woman in front of him but he didn't want to spoil the moment, at least that's what he told himself. Truth be told he was still a little scared to do it.</p><p>Lazuli moved at a relaxed pace. She didn't plan to enjoy tormenting him this much, but the slower movements ramped up the tension of the scenario so much for her employee.</p><p>She grabbed the nose of the zipper to his blue slacks and jerked the contraption down. The last thing in the way of what she was looking for was his underwear, luckily for her he was wearing boxers. All she had to do was reach her hand into the dark hole and fish around for it...bingo!</p><p>Lazuli pulled out his cock so she could see it in all its glory. She was surprised to say the least.</p><p>"Damn Krillin, you are pretty big."</p><p>"R-really?"</p><p>"Yeah, I've met guys twice as tall as you who aren't even half your length."</p><p>"Rr…Really?" His courage was already building its foundation.</p><p>"Yes." She could have kept talking but her mouth had other objectives.</p><p>She took her pink lips and engulfed the head of his penis.</p><p>"~Ohhhhhh~" A moan escaped his mouth. "Lazuli, shouldn't we have kissed first or something?"</p><p>His boss removed his organ from her orifice to respond, "Mmm, if you want to."</p><p>The blonde got up from the floor and positioned herself on his lap. She moved her head forward and crashed her lips into his.</p><p>Krillin instantly felt entranced by her embrace. The soft two pillows she had on his mouth were a captivating feeling and his freed cock was growing stiffer every second they kept their mouths connected.</p><p>Lazuli also liked the feeling. His lips as well as his tongue tasted like an orange, perhaps the reminisce of a snack from earlier. Either way his mouth was tantalizing her taste buds and she was happy he let her continue.</p><p>He was becoming increasingly comfortable in this current situation, his arms went from resting on the side of the chair to feeling her raw back. They roamed the plains of her body, his cold hands quickly heated up as they touched her warm back.</p><p>Her lips were becoming more adventurous, they started to move spots. They went to his neck, his jawline, his throat, his cheek, anywhere she saw fit. The pink mounds wouldn't be absent from his for too long, she kept coming back just in time to get acquainted with his citrus infused palate.</p><p>She didn't want to stop, and he didn't want her to either.</p><p>The blue eyed woman of enforcement's prescription needed to keep moving forward though.</p><p>Still kissing and sucking on anything above his collar bone, she took her right hand and grabbed his dick with it. She started to jerk him off at a rate that somehow matched the same pace as her tongue.</p><p>A period of time passed and enough of oral exchanges had taken place, Lazuli lifted her head away from his. A long strand of saliva connected their lips until she got rid of it with her free hand.</p><p>"Still enjoying it?" She asked while picking up the speed of her handjob.</p><p>"Yeah...I...I'm still speechless." He answered. He still had a million questions, most of them concerned with what was going to happen after today. He really wanted this to blossom into them being boyfriend and girlfriend. But was going to have to wonder that later, Lazuli was on the move.</p><p>Finally pausing the shimmying of her palm, she reached her hands around her back. Her black lacy bra unclasped and out popped two lush breasts with rose tipped nipples.</p><p>Krillin was memorized by her bust. His mind slowly becoming a little more lust filled, he subconsciously reached for the mounds of fat on her chest and lightly squeezed them.</p><p>Unfortunately, lust was quickly replaced with embarrassment.</p><p>His cock spurted cum as he was playing with his superior's chest, something he couldn't believe he did. He stained both his collared shirt and the skin of her upper body. The last few strands didn't go anywhere, instead they oozed out and slid down his shaft and nestled at the base of his penis.</p><p>"Fuck...I'm so, so sorry! I just-" Krillin tried explaining himself but was set to silent once one of Lazuli's fingers was placed over his trap.</p><p>"It's ok, it's not that big of a deal. You probably haven't cum in a while and you were pent up right?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"That's normal, no need to apologize. Want to keep going?" She did not want him to be discouraged at all, that is the complete opposite of what this exercise was supposed to do.</p><p>He nodded once again.</p><p>"Good. I'll let you get some payback, but first…" The blonde took her index finger and ran it over the jizz that was sliding down his shaft. She collected some of the liquid on said finger and stuck in her mouth to gage the taste. She had a feeling the taste wouldn't be half bad and she was right.</p><p>Krillin shuddered at the sight of her licking his seed.</p><p>"Ok, your turn." She said as she stood up to her feet and unbuttoned her second to last barrier. She pulled down her green trousers to reveal a thong, it was the same color as her bra.</p><p>Krillin didn't get to marvel in the look of it for long, because it was gone too. It joined the floor with the rest of her attire, instead of sporting her pant suit she was now wearing her birthday suit. Lastly before Krillin got his chance to impress her she faced her desk and bent over it. Her upper body rested on the furniture as her lower half was on full display to the man behind her.</p><p>Krillin was in awe, he didn't even care that he ruined his shirt for the day.</p><p>"I...I uh, you...you know how to torture a man. You've ne-never done this before?" He asked her.</p><p>She twisted her head around to respond coldly. "I'm not a slut Krillin, I'm just a top. You're the only man who will get to do anything like this so you better make good use of it! So, show me what you got little man."</p><p>Krillin didn't know what a top meant, hopefully he would get to find out down the road, but Lazuli was right. If she trusted him with her body like this he needed to show her how much he appreciated it.</p><p>He copied her earlier actions and got on his knees.</p><p>Quickly, he sank the front of his head into the wet slit in front of him.</p><p>"~Ahhh!~" Lazuli whimpered. She didn't think he would go tongue deep so fast and she was promptly caught off guard. Even though it was unexpected it certainly wasn't unwanted.</p><p>"You, ah fuck, know what you're doing!" She squealed.</p><p>He heard her lovely voice and what she said but decided to ignore it. Telling her that he grew up with someone with a porn addiction and still trying to convince her that he was a good man would most likely ruin the mood. He just kept wiggling his tongue inside of her while taking a firm hold of both of her sensuous ass cheeks. Curving his wet organ until he found what he was searching for, he stretched it as far as he could when he finally felt it. He ravished it the best he could, and Lazuli's body was heating up because of it.</p><p>"YES! YES! YES!" She encouraged him to go on.</p><p>Krillin certainly wanted to keep prodding her g-spot but the way he had to extend his tongue was becoming uncomfortable. It didn't matter though, he would just move from one pearl to the next. Retracting his tongue from her moist opening displeased the bent over blonde, but the moment wouldn't last long as his mouth transitioned over to her clit.</p><p>He engulfed the entirety of her sensitive bean into his mouth and started to suckle on it with enthusiasm.</p><p>Lazuli expected him to build up some leverage before he got to that spot but she wasn't complaining and her body certainly wasn't either. Her vagina was producing liquids that were spilling out of her and covering her friend's face.</p><p>"Keep going! ~Ohhhh~"</p><p>Krillin's response was muffled as he kept himself glued to her nether lips, savoring the flavor of her wetness. The taste was initially bitter, but the aftertaste had an addicting sweetness that made him not want to stop.</p><p>Lazuli was about to force him to stop to both of their dismays.</p><p>Her encouraging moans never halted but Krillin's constant tender sucking had gone on long enough.</p><p>"Krillin! I'm, I'm…~EEEEAAA~!" She whined as she climaxed.</p><p>A gush of liquid sprayed out of her cave as her thighs shook rapidly.</p><p>The force of her squirting was enough to push Krillin's head back away from her. His mug wasn't the only thing that got covered with her cum, his shirt was now soiled with two different people's bodily fluids. It was a small price to pay for what he was getting though.</p><p>Krillin stayed kneeling as he waited for Lazuli to calm down after her orgasm, keeping his patience as she gave the ok to go to the next step.</p><p>Lazuli got up from the top of her desk, signaling to Krillin that she had fully recovered.</p><p>"Ready to keep going?" She kindly asked.</p><p>"Yes...I think this is the greatest day of my life." He joked back at her.</p><p>"Well, I'd say it's about to get even better. What position do you want?"</p><p>"Uh, Lead Managerial Accountant."</p><p>The woman face palmed herself. "I meant sex positions."</p><p>"Oops, sorry. Uh...I don't uh, really care."</p><p>"Then I might as well pick." Lazuli said. She moved to the chair Krillin had been seated earlier and took her turn using it. She spread her legs, moving both over the respected arm rest and draping them there. This gave Krillin the best view he had ever seen.</p><p>"Will this work?" She said seducing him further.</p><p>"Yeah." Is all he could say as he gulped loudly.</p><p>She took her index and middle finger and she spread her crevice open for him. "Ready when you are. And Krillin, don't cum inside of me please."</p><p>Krillin approached her causality after nodding to her demand.</p><p>He admired this so much that he didn't want it to end. He didn't even think about taking off any of his clothes, the thought didn't dare cross his mind and try to distract him from what was facing him.</p><p>Now close to who was unquestionably the love of his life, he grabbed his manhood that was protruding from his open zipper and brought it to her pink hole.</p><p>Lazuli read his face and knew he wanted to take his time, she patiently waited for him to insert himself. She hoped he would go gentle, she wasn't used to such a big size.</p><p>Krillin placed his tip into her waiting sex.</p><p>"Ahhhh, Oh God." He groaned as her walls surrounded the first part of his dick.</p><p>He wasn't going to finish prematurely this time, or at least he was going to try his hardest not to.</p><p>Slowly his manhood pushed deeper and deeper, inch by inch into Lazuli's pussy. Her womanhood had never been stretched or filled this hard.</p><p>Krillin finally ran out of shaft to insert and he was all the way in her. He looked directly into her eyes and started slowly thrusting in and out.</p><p>"~Ahh~"</p><p>"~Krillin~"</p><p>"~Fuck~"</p><p>"~Oh Yes~"</p><p>"~Shit~"</p><p>And "~Lazuli~" were some of the many moaned words the two of them produced as they gently made love.</p><p>Krillin wanted even more of her embrace and, sloppily, set his lips on hers again.</p><p>The two of them were now devouring each other's voices, leaving the main sound heard in the room the soft slapping of their groins.</p><p>The black haired employee started going faster, not on purpose, his hips just started to increase their speed on their own.</p><p>Krillin pulled his face away from hers, he didn't necessarily want to, but he had to. If he was going to be fucking faster he needed be able to breathe through is mouth. It wasn't all bad, he got to hear Lazuli's usually icy voice become high pitched and adorable again.</p><p>Another thing that caught his attention were her breasts. Those beautiful orbs that humiliated him were now putting him in a trance. They bounced and swayed as her body and the chair jerked.</p><p>His hips started to go even faster, no doubt his brain telling him to do it so he can see her tits move even more frantically. It felt amazing, but could his stamina keep up?</p><p>Lazuli didn't know why he was going faster and she didn't have to. The fact of the matter is that her body was being pleasured beyond belief. Each thrust was like a battering ram to her womb. All parts of her felt on fire as Krillin continued his plunges.</p><p>Liquids kept coating him so he could go even faster, walls slowly compacting in on his rod, and her voice was reduced to silent screams.</p><p>The two of them didn't know how close the other were to a mind numbing climax.</p><p>Krillin impressed himself with how well he was doing, at least he thought he was doing well. The accountant was inexperienced when it came to sex so it amazed him that Lazuli seemed to enjoy it; It made him very proud. There was also an unspoken element that Krillin was in love with. This was his boss he was having sex with, so many men dream of doing things like this to women who have power over them and apparently he was one of them.</p><p>Things had reached the max now, Krillin was pounding into her with everything. Sweat was beading all over her body, and while you couldn't see Krililn's due to his clothes he was just as sweaty as her. He was going to tap out any thrust now, he felt his second load radiating to the tip of his penis but still held out because he didn't want to finish yet.</p><p>It was all over for him now. Lazuli reached for his arms, one was on her knee and the other was holding the chair still, and placed them on her breasts.</p><p>"Lazuli, I don't thi-"</p><p>"~KRILLIN!~" Lazuli cut him off with a roar.</p><p>Her walls squeezed his pillar and convulsed around him. A jet of liquid streamed out of her sex, this luckily propelled Krillin's cock out of her. If that hadn't have happened he would have cum in her tunnel for sure.</p><p>But he didn't.</p><p>Instead as soon as he was forced to exit her warm canal he came with her.</p><p>Big ropes of white batter shot out of him and onto Lazuli's stomach. The first couple of strands fired out by themselves, after they landed he started to touch himself so all of it could be flushed out of his body.</p><p>Her thin waist and smooth belly was drenched with her subordinate's seed.</p><p>Lazuli wasn't surprised with how much he had cum, it made sense considering the situation.</p><p>"I take it...you enjoyed it?" She said, panting.</p><p>Krillin didn't answer, instead he took the hand on his cock and started to jerk off again. His hand moved fast as he remembered what he did to this blonde beautiful Goddess.</p><p>The way she looked while they were in the act, the way she said his name, the view of his cum over her stomach, he didn't forget any of it. Recent memory's all ambushed him at once, "LAZULI!" He screamed as another, much smaller, rush of cum unloaded out of his cock and joined the puddle on her body.</p><p>Now exhausted Krillin fell to the floor, landing on his butt.</p><p>The room was silent as they collected themselves.</p><p>Even though the two of them just had an incredible experience they had big problems ahead of them. Lazuli checked the time and it was 12:30, only half an hour before everyone came back from lunch. She had to clean up and get everything in order...maybe after a couple of minutes of rest.</p><p>Krillin was rather mellow right now. "So...what do you have planned for the rest of the day? I mean like, you know, work wise."</p><p>She chuckled. He was such a dork, but that is something she adored about him. "I was going to go over each department's progress reports, but I might go and give myself the rest of the day off."</p><p>"Yeah sorry, I uh…" He stopped talking and started unbuttoning his shirt then handed it to her. "Here you can wipe that off with this, it's dirty anyways."</p><p>"Thank you," She started to dab the white blots on her person. "How are you gonna work for the rest of the day without a shirt?"</p><p>"I have an extra one in my car. I always keep a spare with me ever since I split that coffee on me the first month I was here."</p><p>"I remember that!" She said while laughing hysterically.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, just throw that shirt away if you don't mind." Krillin stood from the floor to properly thank Lazuli. "Listen Lazuli, I just want to say I app-"</p><p>"No, don't say thank you until you get that promotion. Speaking of which…" The still naked woman got up from the chair and walked over to a shelf on the wall labeled 'Outgoing' and pulled out a manilla folder, then promptly delivered it to the kind man. "This is the project Bulma wants you to do, use your new found sense of self achieve this. Now hurry up and go to your car before anyone sees you. I'm gonna leave early today."</p><p>Krillin received the documents then got one more look at the outstanding woman in front of him. She was right, he CAN do this!</p><p>Before he turned around to walk out of her office she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck."</p><p>He acknowledged her then started to reach for the door until she interrupted him again. "And Krillin...your penis is still out."</p><p>Looking down, he noticed that his member was indeed still showing through the hole his zipper made. "Oh…" He blushed. "Right, thank you."</p><p>Stepping out of the room he was relieved to see no one was around. He b-lined for his office so he could at least cover himself up with his sports coat, after that he was off to his car to retrieve the rest of his outfit.</p><hr/><p>His mission was successful! Some people did spot him, but they were too far away to notice he was shirtless under his coat.</p><p>He walked through the elevator onto the floor for the second time today, much like the first instance Chichi stopped him to converse.</p><p>"Oh, hey Krillin." Goku's wife said.</p><p>"Hey Chichi, people started to get back from lunch?"</p><p>"Sorta, you know how they are on Fridays. Early to leave but late to get back."</p><p>"That's the truth." He chuckled at her quip.</p><p>"Goku was on a sales lunch so he couldn't eat with me today."</p><p>"Oh, is that so."</p><p>"So I was the only one here today from 12 to about 12:45."</p><p>"Okay...where are you going with this?"</p><p>"The two of you were very loud you know."</p><p>Krillin felt all the color leave his face. "I-uh, I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"Surrrreeee, don't worry I won't tell anyone. You or Lazuli can give me the details later if you want. I guess this means you got the promotion huh?"</p><p>"...Kinda...I'll tell you about it later..."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>*TWO WEEKS LATER*</strong>
</p><p>"Let's go Krillin!" His best friend Goku said with enthusiasm as he patted his back. "I knew you had it in you!"</p><p>Yep, Krillin got the promotion today. Bulma actually had to come over to their building and while she was here she personally reviewed his results with the assignment she had bestowed upon him. She was impressed and kept her end of the bargain.</p><p>Goku and Chichi came over to his workstation to congratulate him. He was in the middle of packing things up to move into his new office.</p><p>"Are Tien and Yamcha mad at you?" Goku asked.</p><p>"Yamcha no, I don't think he even wanted the job. Tien...well you know how he is, I don't think anyone really knows what he is thinking."</p><p>"Ain't that the truth." Chichi piped in. "Are we going out for drinks finally? To celebrate?"</p><p>"Ooh, good idea Cheech. Can we go to the one with the nacho bar?" He asked his wife.</p><p>"Sure honey, but please don't over do it this time. I'm gonna ask everyone around to see if they want to go."</p><p>"Good!" Krillin told her. "But I'm gonna ask someone in particular if you don't mind...Actually I'm gonna go do that now. I'll catch up with you guys at 5:00."</p><p>He gave Goku a reassuring fist bump and waved to the husband and wife as he darted through the floor to his destination. He got there in record time.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>*Knock Knock Knock*</strong>
</p><p>"Is it important?" A voice called.</p><p>"Yes!" He said.</p><p>"It's open."</p><p>The door got pushed by the now lead accountant and gave him access to what was behind.</p><p>There were two blondes, Lazuli and Launch.</p><p>"Am I interrupting something?"</p><p>"Kinda…" Lazuli retorted.</p><p>"Sorry, it'll be just two seconds. A bunch of us are going out, probably to a bar, after work today. We won't be the only ones there but you wanna make it a first date?"</p><p>"Oh…" Lazuli was caught off guard.</p><p>There was an alluring amount of silence.</p><p>"Ahem!" Launch was the one to break the silence.</p><p>"Huh? Right sorry." She collected herself. "Yes, I would like that very much."</p><p>"Awesome! Launch we'd love for you to come too! Alright, I'll leave you guys alone now."</p><p>He fulfilled his promise and closed the door. He took a victory lap back to his desk. He didn't care how smug of a look he had on his face, all he cared about was fantastic his life was right now.</p><p>And he had Lazuli to thank for that. Because of her, he had something he didn't know he needed.</p><p>
  <strong>Confidence.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>That's it.</p><p>Cheesy last line? I think so, but I also find it charming lol.</p><p>Doing a commission next, and if you have an idea for a commission LMK.</p><p>Warning, the next one will have smut. Too much smut.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Future Android 18 (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Future Android 18 somehow finds a way into Krillin and 18's timeline. 18 gives her an ultimatum. You know where this is going. This type of story was requested by several people. Smut. Post DBS</p><p>I tried to keep them in character as best as could, I think I did a good job. And let me know what you guys think of the first half of this chapter espeically, I feel like I am missing out on something but can't put my finger on it. That being said I hope you enjoy this chapter as it took me forever to make. (2nd half is coming soon after)</p><p>F18 = Future 18</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost noon on a Wednesday, and it was a very boring Wednesday for a particular blonde woman. 18 stayed pretty busy for a stay-at-home mom but it seemed like once a month she had nothing to do. No chores to work on, no groceries to buy, all of her friends are unavialable, her husband is at work, and her precious daughter is at school. Don't get it wrong, she liked the free time but she just didn't know what to do.</p><p>She was preparing a pitcher of lemonade while thinking of a solution for this drab day, but nothing came to mind.</p><p>
  <em>I could take a nap, even though it will serve no purpose for me...nah. I probably shouldn't watch any of Krillin and mine's shows ahead of time...he wouldn't like that, I'm not doing it. Maybe I'll go train? Mmmm, no. Training alone isn't fun, that doesn't sound like a good way to pass the time.</em>
</p><p>*Sigh*</p><p>
  <em>I'll just go relax outside until I think of something, there has to be something I can do today.</em>
</p><p>18 fixed up a glass of the yellow beverage and took a leisurely stroll to her backyard. Her destination was the hammock that resided on their patio.</p><p>She set her drink down and sprawled her whole person on the big hammock, stretching every muscle she had. When there was no galactic threat, 18 and her family's life was simple. It was definitely weird, her and almost everyone she knew could fly and shoot lasers, but her life was still simple. She found nothing wrong with that. She had everything she had ever wanted, all of course thanks to Krillin. Thank Kami she acted on her instincts that day and kissed him, back then she didn't know that would have been the best decision of her life.</p><p>
  <em>I should do something special for him for the hell of it. That's something I could do today, planning. Maybe a big surprise? But what? Hmm, maybe a nice massage when he gets home? That could work.</em>
</p><p>The mom didn't know how long she intended to lay down and 'plan'. Minutes kept passing without her knowing. It was just her thoughts, the cool air, the warm sun, the lazy clouds, and a few birds chirping. Hearing the neighborhood finches always made her think of 16. It subconsciously put a smile on her face. Thinking of the pure robot was a bitter-sweet memory. She tried to keep reminiscing said memory of her unofficial brother all while still thinking of something to dazzle her hubby with. This was the only thing she had going on today so she was going to devote all her attention to it.</p><p>
  <strong>Until</strong>
</p><p>Out of seemingly nowhere, like Goku's instant transmission, a weird looking machine appeared in front of her on the grass of their backyard. It didn't look like any aircraft she had ever seen before. It had a pod, but what kept it balanced was rather odd. It had several legs that resembled a claw. She had no idea what was going on, but at least her relative boredom had it's solution.</p><p>"Hello?" She yelled at the mysterious ship.</p><p>There was no verbal response. Instead the hatch of the pod opened and 18's heart sank.</p><p>It was her...well another version of her.</p><p>"What the...fuck?" 18 said the first thing that came to her mind.</p><p>The 18 wearing a red ribbon denim jacket emerged from the pod, dropped out of it and landed on the ground. She observed her surroundings but took a special notice of her mirror image.</p><p>"Well, I guess the thing works." She said.</p><p>"Who are you? Where did you come from? What is going on?" Present 18 asked, stepping closer to her.</p><p>"Calm down me, I wouldn't normally care to explain it to someone I just met but I guess I might as well explain it to myself." This new 18's guard was down for the time being, she knew that the person in front of her wouldn't attack right away.</p><p>The wife of Krillin heard her but still stared in disbelief and she continued to stare as the other version of her explained the situation.</p><p>"I'm from a different timeline. One where my brother and I essentially ruled the planet. We did anything we wanted. Life was great until a kid with gold hair and a sword ruined our fun. He killed my brother and was after me next, but I escaped. I was scared as I ran and hid for my life. Luckily for me I won the lottery. I found the boy's mother, she is some kind of super genius, Bulma I think is her name. Anyway, I planned on using her as leverage to kill the gold haired kid. But while I was interrogating her, she informed me about a time machine she had built. Pretty stupid for a genius to tell me that. So rather than using her as my scapegoat I tossed her aside and got into that machine behind me. I pressed a red button and here I am. Now that I explained it to you, er I mean me, you can answer some questions for me. You'd be happy to answer them for yourself I assume. So the most important thing I need to know is if our brother is alive."</p><p>18 let the story marinate in her brain and pieced the puzzle together. Her life just felt like it was turned upside down. She had never learned about the evil version of herself. Krillin had vaguely told her about it but didn't go into detail, most likely for the sake of her humanity. 18 couldn't explain it but she had a hatred for the person in front of her even though she had just met her.</p><p>"You're the future me, the monster that slaughtered all those innocent people...you're evil." She said to F18.</p><p>"Hmph, I can tell you're soft. I'm just gonna kill you and take your identity. Me and 17 will rule this timeline like the last." As soon as F18's sentence finished she rushed the purer version of herself. The attempt was futile though. Present 18 was stronger than she was, every attack was blocked or dodged.</p><p>18, gaging the situation, landed what she considered a weak punch in between the slurry of hits launched at her.</p><p>This jab was enough to send the evil her on the ground and leave a bruise on her cheek.</p><p>"You're not messing with anyone in this timeline, and from what I can tell all the Z-fighters could take you on...easily."</p><p>"You're full of shit! My brother and I killed them all!" She yelled, picking herself off of the ground and went for another assault. This time she was much faster and started going for fake outs, hoping to catch the other woman off guard. It still wasn't enough.</p><p>18 could tell she didn't train. Her movement was linear and easy to predict, especially compared to Krillins. She wouldn't admit it but his unorthodox fighting method was getting trickier to combat with every time they spared.</p><p>She saw an obvious punch being launched towards, 18 countered by grabbing her wrist with enough force to shatter a normal human's bones.</p><p>"I'm not kidding. They kept getting stronger instead of dying. I'm glad Trunks put a stop to you and your...vile actions."</p><p>Before F18 could open her mouth 18 dragged her inside of her house. "You're coming with me, I gotta figure out what to do with you…And don't bother trying anything, I know something worse than death I can deliver to you."</p><p>"You're bluffing." She retorted.</p><p>"SHUT UP!" 18 tightened her grip as her animosity grew. "I'll be more than happy to turn you over to Vegeta, and if he by some miracle doesn't want to fight you I will insist Bulma use your body for science. Now Shut up and follow me."</p><p>F18 sealed her mouth for now, her hands were tied as is and she did not want to meet the fate just mentioned. She had initially wanted to have fun like she was used to but now her main strategy for right now was just to survive.</p><p>18 drug her into her residence and sat her down at the kitchen table.</p><p>"Stay there while I make a phone call." She demanded F18.</p><p>The delinquent reluctantly listened.</p><p>18 retrieved her phone from the counter and called her husband.</p><p>"Honey listen it's an emergency you need to come home...No Marron is fine its just, you should see this...It will make sense when you get here...See if you can get away for like an hour and come home to your wife...Ok see you in a couple of minutes...I love you Krillin." The good 18 ended the call.</p><p>"Krillin...which one was that…" F18 thought out loud. "Wait, you got hitched to shorty? I think we can do better than a midget don't you think? And you are weak. Getting attached to humans enough to marry them. Pathe-"</p><p>18 sped over to the kitchen table at the speed of light and grabbed F18's hand.</p><p>
  <strong>*SNAP*</strong>
</p><p>"OW! FUCK!" F18 whined in pain.</p><p>"Keep making fun of my husband and I will break more than just a finger. Wait here." 18 left the room.</p><p>The killer scanned the area during the delay as she held her finger tight to numb the pain. The home was quaint and cozy. There were several pictures of a small family and their friends. It was odd to see herself in pleasant scenarios of people she killed in her timeline. It didn't necessarily bother her, but it was certainly jarring.</p><p>The chance to escape ran through her brain, but decided against it. If the other cyborg was correct, she didn't stand a chance of treating this place like the one she just came from. Her options were limited, listening to the other her's demand was the best thing she could do right now. But don't get it twisted. She WAS going to kill this 18 and the rest of the Z-fighters like she did in her timeline. It's what she was programmed to do.</p><p>The civil woman arrived back in the room.</p><p>"Here, eat one of these." 18 said while throwing a small brown sack to the woman.</p><p>F18 reached inside and pulled out a small bean, she recognized as they had them in her world too. She tossed it in her mouth and chewed. The bruise on her cheek and her broken finger instantly healed. The murderer was confused why she gave her one but was glad she did.</p><p>"May I ask a question?" F18 was pushing her luck.</p><p>"I suppose, you better not say anything you'll regret." She decided to entertain the guest.</p><p>"What happened in this timeline to where you didn't turn out like 17 and I did." F18 was genuinely curious.</p><p>18 didn't answer right away. The short and logical answer was Trunks, 16, and Cell, but the actual reason was much more complicated. They were just different, and it really didn't matter why.</p><p>"That young man that you ran from, he messed with this timeline. I don't know what all changed, all I know is that...I didn't want to do what Gero programmed me to do, I wanted to be my own person. Krillin helped me see that...that's why I fell in love with him."</p><p>"Interesting. So the thought of killing the humans never crossed your mind?" F18 learned a lot from that statement. That must have explained why Trunks got so powerful out of nowhere. Although she didn't ask for that last part about the shrimp.</p><p>Before 18 could answer, a door opened and a man's voice was heard. "Sorry babe! It was hard to convince my boss to let me go home when I didn't know what the emergency was. What is the mat...ter…" Krillin's speech died off once he walked into the kitchen and saw double. "Huh?" He was convinced he was seeing something. There were two of his wife in the kitchen. Something was up but he couldn't tell if it was good or bad.</p><p>18 took it upon herself to explain everything to her husband.</p><p>"This is the me from Trunks' timeline, the one that was evil. I was relaxing in the hammock when a machine appeared in our backyard, she popped out and attacked me. She can't physically hurt any of us but I don't want her going and blowing up buildings. I needed you here so you could help me decide what to do with her."</p><p>"I…." This was a lot for the Z-fighter to take in. "I'm not sure babe...This is...Wow."</p><p>"We need to think of a plan, fast. What should we do with her?" 18 adjusted the strands of hair in front of her face. "Should we kill her?"</p><p>This got a reaction out of F18 but she didn't verbally communicate what it was. If they did do that, rest assured she wouldn't go down without a fight.</p><p>"No 18, we can't do that." Her husband said, still quite perplexed.</p><p>"Why not? She is evil and has killed thousands, if not millions."</p><p>"The people will get wished back, and not to mention that some of our best friends have killed people and now look at them. We are the good guys we aren't going to do that"</p><p>"I wouldn't call Vegeta my friend…"</p><p>"Okay...but we still ride the moral high ground!"</p><p>"Hold on a second." 18 had to think how she was going to say this next part without revealing too much to F18. "What about, uh...Mr. Black." She spoke in code.</p><p>"The moral high ground still applies! It doesn't matter what happens!"</p><p>He was right, this 'be the best person we can be' mentality was to be expected from Goku's best friend.</p><p>It was getting to her, 18's strong demeanor was deteriorating. She had no idea what she was going to do to the half machine sitting at her kitchen table. Even though she had nothing to do with those wrongfully murdered people she still felt responsible.</p><p>Krillin could tell she was distraught, he began to try to calm her down.</p><p>"It's ok babe," He started to rub her back. "Everything is gonna be ok, let me have a talk with her, I have a pretty good track record with androids and cyborgs heh."</p><p>That was true.</p><p>18 recognized it and surrendered a few steps backward to let him try to reason with her. Here's hoping he can recreate the same feeling he made her feel all those years ago.</p><p>Krillin focused his attention on the other woman, finally getting a good look at her.</p><p>"This is crazy 18, she almost looks exactly like you."</p><p>"Almost?" 18 questioned. "What's different?"</p><p>"I can tell you've aged a bit, but you know, in a good human way." Krillin also noticed that his 18 was a little bigger, probably had something to do with giving child birth, but he didn't need to bring that up. He wanted to sleep on his bed tonight, not the couch.</p><p>That comment caught 18 off guard but it warmed her heart. She was human, unlike the monstrosity that arrived in that time contraption.</p><p>"So…" The man said. "Future 18 what do you think we should do to you?"</p><p>F18 had to answer. "I came to run from that boy with the sword. I initially wanted to do what I did in my world, and that's kill for the fun of it. Seeing people beg for their lives as you toy with them is the most entertaining thing there is. I think I want to stay here now thou-"</p><p>"NO!" 18 cut her off. "You are not staying here and you're not killing a single thing! "</p><p>"Then you two pathetic 'humans' won't kill me you'll have to think of something. I'm your responsibility?</p><p>She was right. Krillin and 18 had to come up with a plan for her evil copy.</p><p>"I assure you I will have my fun like I did before...starting with this one!" F18 then quickly moved from her chair and fired a haymaker at the short fighter. She didn't believe 18 when she said everyone was stronger than her. Unfortunately for the villainess Krillin easily caught the punch without much thought.</p><p>"You won't be hurting anyone like my wife said. Lady, you may look like my 18 but you aren't anywhere near as smart as her. All beauty, no brains. " Krillin said.</p><p>F18 was in shock, she really was doomed now. She went from an all powerful tyrant to someone who couldn't even scratch the world's warriors, and she had a feeling retribution was coming.</p><p>18 saw what transpired, Future her couldn't be trusted at all and 18 had to resort to more help. "I'm calling Bulma, she will know what to do."</p><p>"No, please don't." F18 pleaded with Krillin still clenching her fist. "I'll do anything."</p><p>18 grabbed her phone again, ignoring the woman's plea, and started to look for the Bluenette's contact information.</p><p>"Yeah Bulma will think of something, sorry I couldn't come up with anything babe." Krillin sympathized.</p><p>"It's fine, I don't know what to do either. I just want this bitch to be gone." 18 looked at her husband before calling her friend. Kami blessed that man to be so kind and considerate, during this bizarre and difficult time for his wife all he wanted to do was comfort her. Her smile shifted to a frown as he looked who was next to him. A cruel person who shared everything physical about her. 18 thought about how she could have turned into her if things transpired differently. It made her stomach turn just thinking about it.</p><p>F18 was angrily fidgeting, trying to escape Krillin's grip. Fearing for her life more and more. Body moving violently, even her breasts started lightly bouncing as she tried to jerk out of his hand.</p><p>The sight of her perfect husband and F18's wriggling exterior gave her a diabolical idea. An idea that's genius was only rivaled by someone like Bulma. She knew what her surprise for him was going to be now!</p><p>"I got it!" 18 said loud and proud, putting her phone down as she didn't need it anymore.</p><p>"Huh? Did you think of something babe?" He asked.</p><p>"I know what we can do with her Krillin. I don't know what it will do to her but you and I will love it."</p><p>Krillin was confused, he had no clue what she was referring to. "Wh-what is it?"</p><p>"We are going to have a threesome!"</p><p>"A what?" Both Krillin and F18 said. The bald fighter could have sworn he heard that incorrectly the immoral killer just didn't know what it was.</p><p>"Think about it honey." 18 rationalized. "It's perfect! It won't be considered cheating if you're doing it with two of your wife. Not to mention maybe it'll change her. I doubt it but we might as well do it for us anyways. And there will be no reason to hold back, who cares if we go too hard and hurt her. She has it coming."</p><p>"Are you...are you serious?" Krillin asked as his grip on F18 finally loosened and she freed her fist finally.</p><p>But one problem turned into another as she was very confused on what the married couple were talking about. "What the hell is a threesome."</p><p>Krillin was too dumbfounded to respond so his wife had to do it.</p><p>"Basically the three of us go up stairs and have sex."</p><p>"Why would I do that? Especially with him."</p><p>"He is the main reason not every adaptation of us is an evil monster like you, this will be a proper way to thank him. You'll probably like it, I'm sure you weren't having any while going on a mass murdering spree. And besides, listen to us or be sent to Capsule Corp."</p><p>F18 was furious and had a terrible poker face. She escaped to this alternate reality to have more play things, but she was about to become a glorified sex toy for herself.</p><p>On the bright side, anything was better than being tested on by a different scientist. The act of coitus with herself was one thing, but she certainly wasn't happy about the other person joining in.</p><p>They weren't going to get away with this.</p><p>"18, you...are you serious?" Krillin asked her.</p><p>"Yes honey, you deserve this. Take the offer now, the only person I'll ever share with you is myself. I'm not suggesting this for her, I'm wanting to do it for you. Unless...you don't want to."</p><p>"NO NO NO!" Krillin instantly responded. "Any man would be stupid not to want to have a threesome with two super model esc women, I was just failing to see the application. But if this is just a gift for your amazing, caring, handsome, funny husband...then I don't see a problem with it." He was now fully convinced. "Better get started, wouldn't want to keep work waiting too long hehhe."</p><p>"Excellent. Let's go upstairs and proceed. Oh and honey, you better grab those senzu beans. I have a feeling we'll be needing them."</p><hr/><p>Had Krillin died? He must have died again. Here he was in his bedroom with two versions of his wife that he was about to sleep with...he is dead, that must be it.</p><p>"Krilin? Are you going to take off your clothes?" His wife asked him.</p><p>The cop shook his head violently to break the trance he was in. "Yeah, one second." Before he removed his police uniform he got on one knee and started praying to Kami, the Supreme Kai, the Angles, and every divine power he had ever met. This was the making of a miracle.</p><p>His wife saw it and thought it was cute, while he was doing that she could explain the rules to F18. "Let me tell you what you are going to do. You are going to do anything Krillin and I say to do, and you aren't going to complain about anything? Is that clear?"</p><p>"Crystal." F18 said clearly unhappy while tucking a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear.</p><p>"Good, if you don't you know who I'm calling. Now let's strip."</p><p>The man in the room had finished thanking the Gods. He looked up and felt light headed as he saw two 18s undressing in front of him.</p><p>Layers and layers of clothing scattered all over the floor as they shedded their clothing, keeping at it until all were there undergarments. F18 didn't stop and removed the underwear from her body. Two respectable b-cup breasts plopped out from her chest as her bra came unclasped, and as her panties fell to the floor her womanhood with a small patch of blonde pubic hair became visible too.</p><p>18 was pleased that she listened, but wasn't pleased that Krillin still hadn't taken anything off.</p><p>"Honey?" She stepped up to him, concerned.</p><p>"S-sorry, still trying to comprehend what's going on." He said somewhat nervously.</p><p>"Then let me help."</p><p>The nice cyborg took his police shirt and started to unbutton it for him. She wasted no time quickly unlatching the buttons so he could show them both his abs.</p><p>The shirt slid off his arms, all that was left were his pants and underwear. 18 could handle it but she had other plans.</p><p>"Future 18, come help my husband with his pants…"</p><p>F18 lazily walked over and got on her knees. She unbuckled his black belt, unbuttoned his pants, and yanked them down to his shins.</p><p>"Now the underwear…" 18 instructed her.</p><p>F18 listened even though she really didn't want to and pulled the last thing covering Krillin's privates. Out popped his impressive member, and he wasn't even fully hard yet. This was going to be when F18 went from annoyed to a little scared. This was going to be eventually inside of her.</p><p>"Mmm…" 18 giggled in her husband's ear. "What do you want her to do?"</p><p>"Uhh, I guess um, she should get me hard."</p><p>"You heard him. In the meantime…" 18 latched her lips onto his, softly sucking his tongue. Krillin accepted without hesitation.</p><p>Back below Krillin's waist, F18 grabbed the flesh rod in front of her and started to shake it. She wasn't sure if she had had sex before, she knows if she did she had no recollection of it. The time traveller was going only on instincts.</p><p>She had a feeling she was doing it right. The thing in her hand was rapidly growing bigger and becoming much more solid.</p><p>18 looked down to inspect her progress and saw Krillin's fully hard manhood. She removed her lips from Krillin's to tell F18 on what to do next.</p><p>"Good, would you like a blowjob honey?"</p><p>"Y-yeah, yeah sure." Krillin was just along for the ride right now.</p><p>"What's that?" The woman on her knees asked.</p><p>"Put it in your mouth."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Is there a problem?" 18 asked.</p><p>"N-no."</p><p>Reluctantly, F18 stuck the cock in her mouth the best she could. Only managing to get a third of it in her orifice.</p><p>18 resumed the make out session as F18 orally pleasured him. At least tried. She really had no clue what she was going. Once the 2nd 18 put Krillin in her mouth she didn't do anything else. Didn't bob her head, didn't suck, didn't even swirl her tongue around anything. She was undoubtedly inexperienced.</p><p>"How is she doing?" 18 asked in between kisses.</p><p>"She could be doing better." Krillin put it super nicely.</p><p>That wasn't going to fly for 18.</p><p>"Hey!" 18 directed her attention to the other her. "Krillin's not liking it."</p><p>She removed his cock from her trap to respond. "I've never done this before, sorry I don't know what to do."</p><p>"Fine." 18 sympathisized. "I guess I'll help. Krillin, can you stand on the bed for me?"</p><p>Krillin gleefully kicked off his pants around his ankles and sprang up to the bed, staging in the middle and waiting for what was to come. This time, both blondes were on their knees in front of him as 18 gave a lesson on how to suck off her husband.</p><p>"Watch carefully, I know just how he likes it."</p><p>18 took half of Krillin's length into her mouth, first moistening everything with her saliva. Once that was clear she started to bob her head back and forth and formed a rhythm. Lastly the half that wasn't in her mouth she grabbed with a free hand and stroked it at the same pace. This was leagues better than what F18 did.</p><p>"Mmmm, 18." Krillin moaned.</p><p>F18's looked at her with wide eyes, she didn't know what to think...but she did notice a dampness forming in the middle of her legs.</p><p>Was she actually going to enjoy this?</p><p>Mrs. Chestnut could have kept going but removed herself from him. "You try."</p><p>F18 gulped loudly and took the place she had previously. She placed her mouth back on his cock, still only getting a third of it in.</p><p>She did her best to copy the blow job she just saw, and though it was still sloppy it wasn't nearly as bad as before.</p><p>"Ah, ah, yeah, just like that." Krillin encouraged her. "18 you gonna join me up here?"</p><p>"Nah, I got something better up my sleeve." She told him.</p><p>That sucking worked her up, she needed something else like it. While her husband's penis was a little preoccupied, his sack wasn't.</p><p>She moved her head in a close position and took a ball into her mouth, sucking it with vigor. The sack loosened up as it got wetter and wetter. She pulled her head back to see how far it could go, being mindful not to hurt Krillin in the process.</p><p>Speaking of the ex-monk he was in nirvana. Neither blonde was doing anything absurd but just the fact that there were two females pleasuring him at once was too much. He dared himself and looked down to inspect the sight, he shouldn't have done that. The sight of the two heads working together was getting him more excited than what their mouths were doing. He felt a surge of cum on its way and some precum was already oozing.</p><p>"Stop!" Krillin said frantically.</p><p>They both listened and halted their actions.</p><p>"18, can you both do the side thing with your mouths." He requested.</p><p>"Sure, copy this Future me."</p><p>18 took the left half of Krillin's penis and placed her mouth on it, she moved it side to side like she was playing a harmonica. F18 saw her and imitated it on the right side.</p><p>Both of them moved their lips left to right at different tempos as Krillin's dick was squirming in between them. This felt incredible, and his cock agreed. Their tongues inherently licked everything they ran their mouths over. All the blue veins on his shaft were wet, almost as wet as 18's womanhood was becoming.</p><p>Krillin's sex organ started to twitch, the wife knew what was coming but the other one didn't.</p><p>The dad pulled his cock from their lips and held it in his hand.</p><p>"18, I'm gonna cum on her face!" He said as he masturbated, his orgasm nearing every millisecond.</p><p>18 liked that idea.</p><p>"Stick out your Tongue Future 18." She approved.</p><p>F18 didn't, she didn't know what was coming but she listened regardless.</p><p>18 hated when Krillin came on her face, she only let him try it once. The instance he did he got it in her hair and her eyes. It was the one place that was definitely off limits for her, but not for F18. Anything was ok.</p><p>Krillin aimed himself at the evil lady in front of him and sexually roared.</p><p>Thick cum shot out of his urethra. He tried to hit her tongue, and while a few strands hit his target he also covered her forehead, her nose, and her chin. F18 didn't was definitely caught off guard by the white substance shot on her face. The smell was...somehow not that bad to her, and the amount was impressive. Perhaps it was because of how powerful he was? Just a theory she had formed as the cream on her face started to drip down.</p><p>"Oh fuck." He said after the last droplets dribbled out. His first of many orgasms of the day finished.</p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p>His wife liked F18's new look, she wanted a taste of her mask. 18 took her tongue to the girl's nose and ran it up all the way to her hairline, collecting the cum with her appendage and gulping it down.</p><p>Krillin's and his cock reacted by shooting one more string into F18's face. He wasn't expecting his wife to do it and found it very attractive.</p><p>Now his first orgasm was finished.</p><p>F18 took the cum on her tongue and swallowed it, feeling the small amount of warm liquid travel down her throat. It wasn't terrible, but she didn't care for it.</p><p>18 was pleased that she did it without being told, looks like F18 was gradually becoming more and more interested in her husband.</p><p>"Krillin," 18 said. "Mind if I pick what we do next?"</p><p>"Not at all." He said back.</p><p>"Good. Future me, lay down on your back." She instructed.</p><p>"Can I wipe my face off ?" F18 wondered.</p><p>18 nodded and pointed to a box of tissues on the nightstand. If she wanted to clean her face then so be it, 18 didn't care.</p><p>F18 pulled a tissue from the box and mopped up the seed still on her face. It took a couple of sheets but she eventually got all of it off.</p><p>Turning around she saw the spouses whisperpering, specifically the other she was quietly talking into the husband's ear. Krillin wasn't speaking but he had a big smile on his face.</p><p>What was she telling him?</p><p>Well whatever it was, F18 had a task she still had to follow.</p><p>Leaving the nightstand she set her head on a pillow and unraveled her body on the bed as she was requested to do. She was laying down like a plank.</p><p>"Alright? Sound good?" Was the last thing 18 whispered into Krillin's ear.</p><p>"Haha, yeah let's do it!" He said, still sporting a big smile.</p><p>18 left her man's side and walked over to F18 on her knees. She eyed the person settled in front of her. Her eyes traveled up and down her body, it was weird seeing herself naked in front of her. She had to admit, something about seeing her own body in all its glory got her oddly excited.</p><p>She continued to admire the sight as she finally removed both her bra and her underpants.</p><p>Now fully nude, 18 barked out more orders. "Spread your legs."</p><p>F18 took her legs apart from each other, as far as she could. Her legs made an upside down 'v' and showed how wet she had become from before.</p><p>18's face was matching Krillin, her grin was from F18's glistening vagina. She enjoyed going down on her husband and the blue-eyed mom knew it now.</p><p>The wetness was going to multiply greatly in a short bit.</p><p>18 started the beginning of her one-two plan.</p><p>She got down on her stomach, with her head positioned in between the blonde's crotch. Ready to basically eat herself out.</p><p>She started light, tracing the labia with her tongue. Making big circles, dragging it over every part of it.</p><p><em>This is fine, she is going to lick me down there while Krillin watches? This isn't so bad.</em> F18 thought. But she was wrong. Krillin mimicked his wife. Waddling over on his knees, he would be joining his wife. That's right, they would both simultaneously eat out the malicious woman.</p><p>There was barely enough room for both heads to fit in between her legs, but they did. F18 had to rest one of her legs on Krillin's wider frame but other than that the two of them could adequately do what they wanted to.</p><p>18 kept swirling around her entrance not yet entering it, she was perfectly content waiting.</p><p>Krillin started even lighter than that. He placed his lips on F18's inner thigh and started to suck on the flesh.</p><p>This was a weak spot on his wife and wanted to see if it was on her too, judging by the way F18 was heavily breathing it was safe to say it was.</p><p>18 seized her tantalizing tongue work and moved her head back. Seeing how moist she was already growing, she wanted her husband to indulge in the flavor. "Krillin, would you like a turn?"</p><p>"Don't mind if I do." Krillin responded. Separating his lips from her doughy thigh, he moved over to her slit. Seeing how his wife had already warmed her up he saw nothing wrong with starting a little rougher.</p><p>The warrior did just that, poking his entire tongue into the pink cave.</p><p>F18 closed her legs around his head on reflex, clenching it in between her thighs. This inadvertently pushed 18's head out of the picture, and that was a big no-no.</p><p>She had to manually pry the future her's legs to get after what she wanted.</p><p>They both were going to be eating her out, not just her husband.</p><p>After Krillin had gotten a big enough taste by himself, he was ready to share this feast with his wife. He moved his whole body over and tilted his head. 18 saw this and got in her formation. The two bodies were symmetrical with both mouths in front of the same point of access.</p><p>"Ready 18?"</p><p>"Mhmm."</p><p>At the same time both tongues started to lick anything they felt like. The main contender being F18's clit. It had one tongue on it constantly, sometimes both.</p><p>Their tongues were dance partners covering as much as the ballroom as they could, never straying too far from each other. The surface continued getting wetter and wetter as F18's pussy kept encouraging them to keep going. She put a hand on each head to let them know she didn't want them to stop. Her body felt on fire and she felt something building upside of her as the lovers ravished her sexual fissure.</p><p>The husband and wife were loving lapping all of the liquids coming out of the hole, only pausing occasionally to sneak a quick kiss from the other.</p><p>Eventually F18's body couldn't handle it anymore.</p><p>"~AHHHHHHHH!~"</p><p>Her entire body spasmed and an abundance of clear liquid shot out of her and into the mouths of Krillin and 18. The secretions tasted like 18's did, except it was much more tart. Krillin saw it very fitting.</p><p>The duo were surprised at how quickly she came, they expected her to last a couple more minutes. It couldn't be helped though, she was a novice that couldn't last.</p><p>But they weren't done, it was all too amusing. After being sprayed by F18's cum they continued doing what they did before. Not giving her a chance to recover.</p><p>If the woman on her back felt like she was on fire before, now she felt like molten lava was being poured on her. The mouths on her sex didn't stop and actually got faster and more intense after she came the first time. She kept forgetting to breathe, all she could focus on was how good in between her legs felt.</p><p>"~OHHHHH FUCK!~" She felt one of them, not sure which one, sucking on her pearl hard.</p><p>F18 was sorely outmatched. The two people eating her out knew what she liked. One had the same body she did while the other had hours of practice.</p><p>Once the lips retracted from her prized jewel F18 came again, even faster than before. A smaller amount of moisture gushed out than before, but her body convulsed even harder.</p><p>The Married couple backed away from in between her legs, that was enough foreplay for now. 18 saw how much of a shuddering mess F18 had become and she was quite happy.</p><p>18 was not a cruel woman in this timeline, but she definitely was still harsh. One of the many reasons she complimented Krillin.</p><p>"What do you want to do next?" The strong human questioned his wife, wiping his face clean with his hands.</p><p>"I think we're ready for the main course." 18 pointed back at where their heads were just at.</p><p>"Should I wait for her to like, cool off?"</p><p>"She'll be fine. You get ready, so will I."</p><p>"What are you going to do?"</p><p>"You'll see."</p><p>Krillin got his stance ready. His crotch ready to penetrate hers, he was eager to feel how F18's cunt felt. Right after, he got to see what his wife had in store for the situation.</p><p>18 crawled up to the blonde mess, "Are you ok?" She asked, she needed to know but she was also partly mocking her.</p><p>F18 nodded, fearing a coherent word let alone a sentence wouldn't be able to be formed.</p><p>"Good, make sure you do the same to me."</p><p>Before she could decipher what that meant she saw 18 maneuver her groin over her face. She lined up her wetness with F18's mouth and kept lowering it until she felt her nether lips meet the other's top lips.</p><p>Krillin saw his wife sitting on her own face with F18 arms wrapped around her legs. That alone would be good enough for him just to stroke himself off to, but he couldn't. He had more important things to do.</p><p>With his cock already close, he slowly leaned his hips forward getting the latter half of his dick inside of her.</p><p>And it was tight. Krillin hypothesized it would be the same tightness as when he first made love to 18 and he was correct. That was a long time ago but there was no mistaking the feeling.</p><p>He would have loved to see the corrupt cyborg's reaction but her face wasn't visible under 18's crotch. Krillin was content with just fucking her with this portion of him for a while, so he leisurely withdrew his cock and inserted that same part back in over and over.</p><p>18 loved what she saw. Getting to see Krillin penetrate her from a different perspective was a real turn on.</p><p>But the lack of tongue action from F18 was bringing her back down. She didn't care if she couldn't focus on anything except other than Krillin's remarkable cock, she wanted to be eaten out by herself.</p><p>"Start using that mouth!" 18 said to the person under her.</p><p>F18 heard her and lifted her tongue into the waiting vagina on her. Her method was clumsy, not having any clear direction other than wiggle it around inside. She was trying her hardest to do anything other than moan as Krillin slowly screwed her.</p><p>18 felt the wormy body part squirming inside of her, this would do just fine for her.</p><p>"~Mmahhh~" She sighed as she grinded her hips, getting really into it.</p><p>Krillin, still convinced he must have died again somehow, noticed how wet F18 was getting. With how incredibly sexy the view of his wife getting eaten out by herself was, he started to insert more of himself with each thrust.</p><p>18 felt F18's muffled screams against her vagina and translated, "She really likes it Krillin."</p><p>"I can tell!" He grunted. Her body was producing even more liquids than earlier and her walls closed in, making her canal even tighter.</p><p>"I think she came again." Krillin told his wife. He wasn't sure until he saw the delinquent's legs quiver again, shaking like they did during her first two orgasms.</p><p>"Already?" 18 didn't believe it. She looked at the blonde's body to inspect the crotch he was laying pipe into. Sure enough, F18's shaking lower exterior is all she needed to see to confirm it.</p><p>"Good job honey." 18 leaned her face into Krillin's, giving him a congratulatory kiss on the lips as he kept thrusting. "Keep going..."</p><p>18 didn't care if they broke her. The goal was for the two of them to have fun, and that was definitely being fulfilled. She, and Krillin for that matter, had never idealized having a threesome. Their marriage was sacred and they didn't need anyone else to help manage that for them, especially in the bedroom. This was still true, but F18 was handed to them on a golden platter they might as well try it out. Krillin was still technically having sex with his wife at this very moment. F18 for the most part was still 18, and they were savoring the fantastic time they were having with her...maybe the blue eyed spouse would have to reconsider that idea she got when Krillin showed her the multi-form technique. That was for another day, right now they had something that needed all of their attention.</p><p>F18 struggled with orally satisfying her counterpart. All she wanted to do was relax her body as Krillin mercilessly pounded into her.</p><p>He sped his pace up, still only going in fifty percent every time but that was still more than enough for her to relish in.</p><p>She felt like she could get addicted to this sinsation.</p><p>Everything was fine, until Krillin shifted. His cock started to move a little more upward into her body. This caused him to repeatedly hit a spot she didn't know about, a spot that was going to drive her absolutely insane.</p><p>The earliest few stabs to the point of pleasure made moan loudly. Again into the woman above her.</p><p>The next barrage of thrusts made the sinful fighter squeeze the closest things to her hands, this was 18's legs. She gripped her quads as hard as she could to cope with the feeling of bliss.</p><p>Krillin still didn't stop, with just a few more dives of his phallus he had the blonde climaxing with force.</p><p>But why stop there? 18 would have told him to keep going anyways, so he did just that. His pelvis wasn't going to quit siphoning his member to her interior. He was still hitting that same spot he found earlier.</p><p>F18 thought Krillin would have felt sorry for her and maybe gone easy, but that was not the case. He bypassed her orgasm just to make her have another one, and another one, and he just didn't stop. Every discharge was like the last. Cum would try to squirt out and push him away but it didn't work, Instead it was like trying to stop a water hose with your thumb. Juices still flowed out of her but had to do it with Krillin's dick occupying the path.</p><p>18 caught on to what was happening to her counterpart. She only felt a voice under her and no tongue work. So be it, the view was enough as it is, seeing her body shake like an earthquake was happening.</p><p>The housewife would take matters into her own hands, literally. She took one of her palms and squeezed her left breast, while the arm reached down to her cliterious and started playing with it.</p><p>"Yeah Krillin ~Ahhh~ Keep going!" She encouraged him.</p><p>"All right, ah fuck, she is so tight 18!" Krillin was now going ¾ with every hump, still building up to eventually go balls deep.</p><p>And on queue, as soon as a couple or so of these new thrusts concluded F18 came again. Hard.</p><p>18 felt a guttural scream against her sex, that was only natural, but what happened after that caught her off guard.</p><p>She went completely quiet. No sound from here was heard whatsoever, besides the sound of the stirring of pasta that Krillin was doing in her. Something was definitely wrong here.</p><p>"Krillin...stop for a second." She respectfully demanded.</p><p>He was actually glad she stopped him. He was on the edge and he wanted to last a little longer. A break was much needed. Goku's best friend withdrew his cock from his evil wife, his chest heaving up and down as he caught his breath.</p><p>18 got off of the head she was sitting on, and the lack of a voice now all made sense.</p><p>"She passed out." 18 said, clearly a tad amused by the situation.</p><p>"Oh wow. does that means we are done here?" Krillin said to his long-time lover. She immediately gave him a look.</p><p>"Only kidding 18." He said before laughing shyly and putting his hands up in front of him.</p><p>"How many times did she cum?"</p><p>"Um...I stopped counting after the sixth time."</p><p>"We probably could give her a break, and maybe a senzu when she wakes up...maybe" The mom decided. "Looks like it's my turn."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>-To be Continued-</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Future Android 18 Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>F18 woke up dazed and a little confused. She remembered how she passed out, but how long was that? She awoke to a noise and sight that confirmed that this wasn't a weird fever dream.</p>
      <p>On the opposite side of the king sized mattress she saw the companions embracing their love.</p>
      <p>The woman was on top of the man, their stomachs perpendicular as she bounced up and down on her husband. Unlike with F18, Krillin was going as deep as he could and they were going even faster. It was to be expected. This was F18's first rodeo while 18 had been to the show countless times.</p>
      <p>It also seemed like the former tyrant woke up at the best opportunity. Both were close from earlier and were about to finish together.</p>
      <p>18 set her arms on Krillin's chest, waiting for him to finish inside. This was fine with Krillin as he slammed his hips upward one last time as they prepared to finish.</p>
      <p>"~Krillin!~"</p>
      <p>"~18!~"</p>
      <p>Both of them bellowed as their secretions mixed inside of her. She collapsed on him, but Krillin looked way more exhausted and in much need of a senzu.</p>
      <p>18 looked over at the previously unconscious blonde, she was heaving but still able to speak. "Pass me that bag."</p>
      <p>F18 listened and threw the brown pack over to the two of them. 18 got off of him as he snacked on the magic food.</p>
      <p>"Thank you! I feel much better." Krillin said. "Do you want one babe?"</p>
      <p>"I'm good." She said.</p>
      <p>The future cyborg was in disbelief as she saw the shorter spouse stroking his already hard member for another round. Those beans really do do it all.</p>
      <p>"Krillin sweetheart, could you look away as we get ready for the next session?"</p>
      <p>"Of course." Krillin averted his attention from the two beautiful women and stared at the wall instead. He had no idea what was coming but he had faith that it would be unbelievable like how this day already was.</p>
      <p>He heard bodies shifting and his wife barking out orders, giving him a sort of abstract picture in his mind.</p>
      <p>"Ok you can look now honey."</p>
      <p>Krillin reverted his eyes back to the two women. Thank Kami he didn't have a nose or he would have flooded the room with blood from it. What his eyes saw was two pale sexy bodies on top of each other running parallel to each other. He got closer to inspect who was where.</p>
      <p>From his expertise, he could tell F18 was on top with his wife on the bottom. Almost every body part was squeezed up to itself: Breasts, waists, bellies, foreheads and most important of all, their vaginas. Krillin went behind them to survey the buffet, four holes that were all his. Well only three, he wasn't going to do anal with his wife unless she asked for it, F18's back door on the other hand was something he would get to before the day finished.</p>
      <p>Krillin took his index finger and his thumb and took a pinch of F18's ass cheeks.</p>
      <p>"EEEEEA" She yiped.</p>
      <p>"Krillin, I think she is ready for the whole thing now. She is warmed up, aren't you Future me?" The mother mocked.</p>
      <p>F18 knew she wasn't prepared for all of it, and she definitely wasn't prepared for him to go as fast as he did with 18. But she would be lying to herself if she didn't want to try it. Yes she passed out earlier, but it was from pleasure. A pleasure she partly wanted to recreate.</p>
      <p>"Well, if you say so honey." Krillin knew not doing what his wife said would put him in hot water, so he decided to listen to her suggestion.</p>
      <p>Wasting no more seconds he positioned himself behind both of their asses and lined his cock up at one of the four holes, specifically F18's incubator. Unlike last time where he gradually added length, he thrusted all of his manhood in her at once.</p>
      <p>F18 sharply inhaled, to 18's amusement, nothing could have prepared her for that. She felt every inch of her inner walls instantly stretch and tighten at simultaneously, hugging onto the beast that just fully infiltrated all at once.</p>
      <p>Even though Krillin had just put everything inside of her, he did let her adjust to his length. Keeping himself preoccupied by squeezing and playing with F18's ass cheeks.</p>
      <p>The third person in the equation wasn't as preoccupied as the other two and was wondering why Krillin hadn't started moving yet. "Something wrong Krillin honey?"</p>
      <p>"I-I was just letting her get used to the feeling that's all."</p>
      <p>"Well I think she is ready for you to go now."</p>
      <p>"Alright babe." <em>Heh, I tried future evil 18. Sorry but my wife shows no mercy.</em> He thought.</p>
      <p>The former monk started to do what his wife insinuated, going fully in and out at a snail's pace.</p>
      <p>"AHHHH!" F18 already started moaning as she felt every inch of Krillin gently rock her.</p>
      <p>This is what 18 wanted, but while she did cherish seeing her doppelganger squirm and go crazy, she also didn't have much to do. She was patiently waiting her turn with her husband's cock but needed to distract herself, there was only one thing she could think of.</p>
      <p>She used her arm and stretched to where Krillin's hands were, F18's rump. She felt around the area until she touched what she sensed was F18's anus. She immediately thrusted her middle finger into the tight hole, not caring what it would do to the feeble woman.</p>
      <p>The two of them were shocked. Krillin didn't expect his wife to do that, he chalked it up as the experience of this threesome making her more lewd.</p>
      <p>F18 definitely didn't expect and neither did her temple. As soon as she lightly pumped her finger</p>
      <p>in her orifice she came.</p>
      <p>"~AGGHHH FUCK!~ Her face had a beet red shade as she raised her head to pour her lungs out.</p>
      <p>Krillin had planned to transition to his wife next after that, but F18's new addiction was making its showing. "K...Keep going." The overly moist blonde said.</p>
      <p>18 knew it was only a matter of time until she fell in love with being stuffed with her husband's large member, but Krillin didn't believe it.</p>
      <p>That being said, he rocked his hips back in and continued to fuck her pink hole as 18 finger fucked her second one.</p>
      <p>F18 was trying her best not to pass out again, but that was becoming increasingly difficult. Krillin was still at least trying to be gentle, his rhythm stayed moderately mild. 18 on the other hand moved her finger with blistering speed, and when she couldn't go any faster she added a second finger. The woman on top didn't know, but she was preparing it for Krillin later.</p>
      <p>Even though she was staying conscious, her vulva was imitating how it was last time she was being hammered. She was still discharging a lot and her lower half was rattling like a snake's tail.</p>
      <p>Everything would reach a peak when 18 added a third finger inside the sphincter.</p>
      <p>"~AHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIII!~" F18's body went limp and she geysered out the most amount of liquid yet and inadvertently made Krillin pull out of the sopping wet hole.</p>
      <p>Well, looks like he was ready to switch.</p>
      <p>Knowing his wife was growing hornier by the second having to be stuck under herself, he decided to alleviate the issue.</p>
      <p>He inserted himself inside of her and continually drilled his hips as fast as he saw fit, which considering he was super human, was quite fast.</p>
      <p>"~Yes! Fuck yes honey!~" The married cyborg moaned into the air.</p>
      <p>18 didn't feel overloaded like her counterpart, she experienced the perfect amount of euphoria as her lover expressed himself to her. 18 removed her fingers from the other her's asshole, and instead she wrapped both arms around F18. She imagined she was hugging Krillin as she pressed their bodies even closer together.</p>
      <p>18's love for the situation was only matched by Krillin's. Getting to fuck two women like this, under these specific circumstance is something he will be the only person to ever do. Nothing proved this more than what he saw while he was pounding into his wife.</p>
      <p>Looking down, seeing the two vagina's on top of each other was an enticing visual.</p>
      <p>Just then he thought of a way to please both of the sweaty bodies in front of him, he just needed to get his wife a little closer.</p>
      <p>During that train of thought he unknowingly slowed down a little, but he sped up his hips even faster than they were previously.</p>
      <p>"Ah fuck! 18, how close are you!" He asked his wife.</p>
      <p>"Keep going Krillin! ~YES!~"</p>
      <p>18 started producing juices to coat his cock and her tunnel started to shake, almost on the brink of collapsing. That's what Krillin was looking for.</p>
      <p>To the dismay of his amazing wife he retreated from her sex. She was not ok with that, another 45-60 seconds and she was going to orgasm. Why was he already switching back?</p>
      <p>"Krillin….why did you stop?" She asked, concerned.</p>
      <p>"I got an idea, I think all three of us will like." He responded confidently.</p>
      <p>The martial artist ignored every orifice he saw and instead decided to use the makeshift one. He used his entire lubricated rod and forced it in between both 18s' wet womanhood. It was a win/win/win. Krillin still got pleasure from both of their bellies tightly squishing his penis, and once he started moving he would stimulate both of their clits.</p>
      <p>18 was intrigued, but wasn't sold on the idea.</p>
      <p>That is until her husband started moving his hips in and out, rubbing both of their prized jewels.</p>
      <p>His flesh was wet from fucking the two women already, so there was no reason to slow down. The three sex organs grew intimate as the veiny sword constantly scraped against the two gemstones on opposite sides of each other.</p>
      <p>"Mmm, Faster Krillin, don't stop!" 18 demanded. And he supplied. "It feels so good. Right Future 18?"</p>
      <p>"Yes, ~AH!~ Keep going!" She sirened.</p>
      <p>The woman on top wouldn't stop moaning and humming as her clit kept being smeared on Krillin's member. F18 had been vocal during the entirety of this bedroom experience, this time however she was right next to 18's ear and it affected the stay-at-home mom's ability to enjoy what was going on downstairs. In an effort to shut her up, 18 contacted her lips to the other woman's. Making her be quiet and swallowing all her screams.</p>
      <p>All three of them were close to climaxing. To no one's surprise F18 arrived first. Not only was her clit being toyed with but her counterpart was sucking her tongue through her mouth. The force from both ends resulted in her nectar seeping out and landing on Krillin's crotch.</p>
      <p>Krillin was next. He never went slow as his cock was being suffocated in between the two stomachs. It felt like something along the lines of a boobjob or thighjob, except two women were involved.</p>
      <p>His spunk spread over the surface below and above, and he hopelessly didn't stop humping after his third orgasm of the day. He needed 18 to finish before he halted.</p>
      <p>Speaking of which, it was her turn. The rush of cum she felt canvas her navel and the fact that Krillin kept going afterwards was too much. Her climax wasn't as extreme as her equals but it still was just as rewarding.</p>
      <p>It was now F18 to feel 18 screaming into her throat as she came.</p>
      <p>"Oh man…" Krillin said. "That was intense."</p>
      <p>He dismissed himself from in between the two women. His gratitude was through the roof right now.</p>
      <p>18 was glad Krillin had gotten an abundance of beans from Korrin, since they were here she might as well take advantage of them. They were supposed to last them an entire year and be used for Krillin's training regimen and what not, but this was an emergency. She shimmied out from under the other body and grabbed the brown sack so she could regain her composure. Yes she did have infinite stamina, but sex was a little different than fighting. She also made F18 take one. Even though she didn't care how she was feeling, she wanted her at max capacity for what was coming very soon. F18 tried to get up but 18 stopped her, instructing her to support herself on her hands and knees instead.</p>
      <p>"Need another one Krill?"</p>
      <p>"Not yet."</p>
      <p>Tossing the brown container to the side, 18 joined her husband who was still behind F18. She captured her short husband in a deep and passionate kiss.</p>
      <p>"At this rate, I think we will have to practice abstinence for the next couple of weeks." Krillin said once their lips separated.</p>
      <p>"I think you are right…" 18 trailed the sentence off by kissing him again and grabbing a hold of his dick. She guided it to where her fingers were earlier, wanting Krillin to fuck the cyborg hard in the ass.</p>
      <p>Krillin returned this kiss to his mate, she read the situation as him consenting for her to continue leading him. No rest this time.</p>
      <p>She led it further, sticking the head of his soaked penis into her asshole.</p>
      <p>F18's eyes widened as her sphincter was spread open to allow the appendage access. 18 then put her hand on Krillin's backside and energetically pushed him forward, making him go almost as deep as he could into her sacred avenue.</p>
      <p>F18's eyes now were daring to bulge out of their sockets. Everytime she thinks the sex can't get more intense it does. This instance was different though, she actually felt pain. This hole was tighter than her womanhood, so when it got stretched to the max it actually hurt her. To endure it the best she could, she grabbed the thick cotton sheets with her mouth and bit down. It provided some release but she was scared for when Krillin started to properly butt fuck her.</p>
      <p>He wasn't the one to do it though, well he was, but 18 was doing all the work for him. She clutched both sides of his hips and started to manually push and pull.</p>
      <p>He gritted his teeth and relaxed his body, if his wife was this thirsty for him to fuck F18 then she can by all means do it for him. Her hole was a little too tight for the gentleman, but it would loosen up after a couple dozen thrusts to her bowels.</p>
      <p>18's aggressiveness towards the situation was a tad unsettling, but once the blonde wanted something she was going to make it happen.</p>
      <p>F18 couldn't think straight. She had never been in so much bliss and agony at the same exact moment. Krillin and 18's assault on her forbidden cave was causing her to second guess becoming a killing machine. She could have lived a peaceful life and married the Krillin in her timeline, getting to experience this type of sex when ever she saw fit. Unfortunately, it was now just a one time thing.</p>
      <p>"How tight is it honey?" 18 said, still putting her forearms and biceps to work on Krillin's waist.</p>
      <p>"It's exactly like ERR, like the first time we did it...she is really fucking tight. I don't know how long I can last babe!"</p>
      <p>18 started to neck Krillin, tenderly sucking on his skin until F18 cried for more.</p>
      <p>"HARDER!" F18 screamed, to both of their surprise.</p>
      <p>18 had gotten what she wanted, they broke her. Someone who almost made the human race go extinct for her own personal pleasure was now begging to be sexually stuffed by a man she previously killed.</p>
      <p>How Ironic.</p>
      <p>"~MMM 18!~" Krillin groaned, trying his best not to empty the last of his white cargo inside F18.</p>
      <p>She couldn't feel any other part of her body besides her occupied entrance. She had no idea if she was even cumming from the sensation, she probably was.</p>
      <p>"AHHH FUCK!" F18 felt her ass get smacked, hard. It was no doubt done by her counterpart. She left a hand sized patch of red skin in her wake.</p>
      <p>Krillin felt her finally loosen up, it started to feel really good. Now he definitely was prone to ending soon. This was foreign to Krillin. Normally, he could last in bed. Even with the tighter hold he should be able to hang in there longer...it probably had something to do with him building up to a fourth round in under an hour. Senzu beans apparently had a restraint after all.</p>
      <p>He motioned his wife to let go of his waist, he was going to finish on his own terms.</p>
      <p>She permitted it and moved to the side.</p>
      <p>18 decided to lead her hands to F18's breasts instead, pinching her nipples to drive her even more wild. Her goal was to change their color from bright pink to a sore red, matching the temporary tattoo she left on her rump. F18 knew her hands were there but didn't feel them, the only thing she still felt was Krillin's magnum opus.</p>
      <p>The bald law enforcer was a mad man. Without his wife guiding him he couldn't commit to a pattern. Even though it was inconsistent, he was still going as deep as he could with every plunge.</p>
      <p>Krillin's cock was constantly making F18 have an orgasm or putting her on the brink of one. She had one more, then the immaculate sensation finished once she detected the same warm substance that was on her face earlier, landing on her back.</p>
      <p>With no reason to support herself anymore her knees and arms gave out, falling face flat into the cushioned substance she was on. A faint grin on her face as she dozed off, Krillin's seed still on both sides of her body.</p>
      <p>"Sorry I couldn't hold out any longer there babe." Krillin apologized.</p>
      <p>"Don't sweat it. Say, let's finish this in the shower. I would hate for anything else to get stained." 18 referred to their bed sheets, they were in need of a cleanse in the washing machine to say the least.</p>
      <p>"Lead the way!" Krillin said. He was going to keep going if his wife insisted, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity after all. "Can I get like a 10 minute break though? That last round ended way too fast."</p>
      <p>"Yeah, sure." 18 responded.</p>
      <p>Pleased with her ability to reason, the muscular man slung the barely awake woman over his shoulder and strolled towards the master bathroom. His wife followed suit with the sack of senzu beans. Act 3 was about to start.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>One thing Krillin and 18 treasured was their shower. When buying a house the couple made sure to have a nice one, they loved showering together on Kame Island so why not continue the tradition once they moved away.</p>
      <p>Their master bathroom had a walk in shower (the kind that are next to the bathtub but they are separate) with a glass door. The three of them were already occupying the tiled space, their bodies being gently sprayed by warm water.</p>
      <p>Each person was minding their own business and solemnly preparing for the last hoo-rah.</p>
      <p>F18 was sitting on the built in bench that protrude from the wall. She was both excited and fearful. She was prepared for more of the bald man's phallus, but if the tradition continued she wasn't sure she could handle it. Each session just became increasingly insane to her brain and body. She was going to try of course, it was still awesome. It made her forget that her life was in danger just an hour ago. Her brain was telling her to go now, but a small break was indeed needed. She reached for a bottle of some sort of ocean breeze skin wash, she was going to take advantage of this opportunity and enjoy washing her body clean of grime and sex secretions.</p>
      <p>Under the direct stream stood the other two.</p>
      <p>Krillin, who was taking the brunt of what was coming out of the spout, seemed almost zen like. He was undergoing a sort of meditation as he strengthened himself for what was to come.</p>
      <p>18 was behind him, rubbing and massaging his shoulders. It looked a lot like a student and his coach during a boxing match.</p>
      <p>The fighter was concentrating. He was a little disappointed that he nutted a tad prematurely the last two times, that mistake was not going to be made again. This conclusion needed to be perfect! This was one of the luckiest days of his life, and he was going to make the rest of it be flawless.</p>
      <p>"Should I get him warmed up?" 18 whispered.</p>
      <p>"Go slow, I'm trying to stagnate my ki." Krillin told her.</p>
      <p>Not being sure what he meant by that, 18 took a hand off of his corresponding shoulder and trailed it all the way down to his groin. She grabbed his member and very cautiously started to jerk off her husband.</p>
      <p>While the good cyborg was continuing her work, Krillin's ki started to show. His entire form was engulfed by a clear and small, yet precise amount of energy. Both of the ladies knew he was taking it seriously now.</p>
      <p>18 felt his cock grow substantially harder in her hand and she saw the ki become stockpiled around his crotch.</p>
      <p>She was a little taken back, what was going on?</p>
      <p>"What are you doing?" She was perplexed.</p>
      <p>"I'm focusing my ki, you know...down there." He informed her.</p>
      <p>"You can do that?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I can do it to any part of my body. I've just never had to try it. I think I'm good to go, so whose turn w-"</p>
      <p>18 shut him up by pushing him into the wet wall, she was impressed with her husband's new talent and was ready to show off how aroused she truly was. Furthermore it was her go around anyways.</p>
      <p>"I'm a little agitated you've never told me about this before. I hope it feels amazing...for your sake."</p>
      <p>"Um er, babe I really don't think that much is gonna be diff-"</p>
      <p>He was cut off again.</p>
      <p>"Zip it honey! Just focus on me and follow my lead."</p>
      <p>18 hugged Krillin tight, first with her arms then jumping in the air and wrapping her legs around him too. She continued to act like a monkey as Krillin situated himself. He started by taking his hands and putting them on her bottom so he could support her. Next he spread his own legs just a tad to better loosen himself up.</p>
      <p>18 relaxed her hold now that Krillin was helping in hoisting her up.</p>
      <p>"I'll do the honors." 18 said. She grasped, then guided his member to the front of her wet folds and slammed herself down. She fit his entire length inside her slit.</p>
      <p>18 tilted her head upwards to moan into the air, "FUCK! That feels so good."</p>
      <p>Krillin didn't respond, but he did bury his head into his wife's bust since it was right in front of his face.</p>
      <p>Now with both heads deep into her he was ready to show how much that rejuvenation helped.</p>
      <p>He roughly, but still lovingly, started to fuck his wife standing up. Poking himself deep inside as far as he could.</p>
      <p>"~AW FU-!~" 18 blared. She instinctively leaned her body back after she felt his tip frequently skim her cervix. Not to fret, Krillin had a solution to keep her from going too far back. He flipped them both over, doing a 180 so that 18 was against the wall now. With her body being subdued enough, the z-fighter was fit to nail into her as hard as he wanted to. And he knew she wanted it bad.</p>
      <p>Krillin was careful to give his wife what she wanted, crashing his cock in and upward to hit the areas she loved the most. He had to be even more careful to not bust a hole in the wall. He also took advantage of where his face was, he moved his mouth over to one of her nipples and submerged it. He sucked hard on the tip of the breast, almost like he was trying to get milk to come out of it.</p>
      <p>While that certainly didn't happen, what did happen was F18 noticing how much they were getting into it. She wished that was her right now, and she didn't care to help out at all. The novice was just going to have to wait her turn, with her skin fully clean she now reached for a bottle of shampoo. Hopefully they were almost done.</p>
      <p>Krillin's meditation was working, he felt like he could endure as much as he normally does.</p>
      <p>18 also felt something new. "You f-feel a little different! ~MMmmph~"</p>
      <p>" ~Umph~, really?" Krillin took his mouth off her nipple to respond.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, it feels k-kinda tingly!"</p>
      <p>Krillin was actually taken back, he didn't think his ki would actually make his cock change in anyway. He was glad it did, using everything he could at his disposal was going to be necessary at this point.</p>
      <p>He was so preoccupied with the given situation that he forgot about the other woman behind him. "Hey! Future 18!" He chimed up in between switching which areola he was on.</p>
      <p>She looked over at him with her hair covered in suds, she didn't say anything yet.</p>
      <p>"Come help- ~RRRErrrr~ Come help me out here!"</p>
      <p>F18 didn't know what that entailed. She had a guess. It probably had to do with kissing or sucking on someone's flesh, or maybe even sticking her fingers somewhere. Either way it didn't sound that exciting. She was just content with waiting for him to be finished with 18 by himself.</p>
      <p>"One minute." She coldly lied. Rather having an interest and helping either of them she continued to scrub her scalp. After that she would see if they had any face wash.</p>
      <p>18 was furious...or, at least she would have been. She did hear what was exchanged by those two, but she couldn't act on it. She was only fixated on Krillin's girth at the moment. Just know that since F18 broke one of the rules there would be HFIL to pay. Krillin was too gullible, he actually thought she would come over in a second so he didn't dwell on it.</p>
      <p>Now satisfied with his wife's pink buds, he evacuated his skull from her cleavage. He opted to look at her gorgeous blue eyes, wanting to see how she looked once he started going at a more swift velocity.</p>
      <p>18 knew what was coming, her open mouth turned into a smile as she placed her forehead on Krillin's.</p>
      <p>"Go little man!" She clearly referred to only his height.</p>
      <p>He went in like a rabbit, fucking his wife deep and fast.</p>
      <p>The naked police officer heard his wife purring, he knew she loved this position. Her insides felt so slick, not only from her own fluids but also from Krillin's pre-cum that was spilling out. His nimble cock was made 18 feel glorious.</p>
      <p>But maybe he could make the occurrence indescribable.</p>
      <p>He stopped completely.</p>
      <p>18 pulled her head off of his, she wasn't upset...yet. She had a feeling that Krillin had something in store for her, he better had if he knew what was good for him.</p>
      <p>"I know, I know," He said in his defense. "Just..wait, let me do something."</p>
      <p>Krillin concentrated for a second, the pitter patter of water hitting the ground was all that could be heard.</p>
      <p>Just then, 18 felt it. More of his energy was being condensed around his phallus, which by design made her feel it form inside of her.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Wow…</em>
      </p>
      <p>18 endured an overload, she understood how her other self felt earlier.</p>
      <p>If it was just a tingle before, it was now giving her entire frame goosebumps. To put it in layman terms...he was powering up inside her pussy.</p>
      <p>"OH SHhhhhHh, Krillin FUCK ME!" She demanded him, wanting to use his flared up energy to give her something she had never experienced.</p>
      <p>"Here I go babe!" Krillin started to thrust with his empowered cock.</p>
      <p>18 had a myriad of things to process: He felt bigger, but he didn't grow down there. Her inwards were being pushed more from his ki, that had to have been it.</p>
      <p>He was also even warmer down there. It's normal for someone's sex organ to get hot during sex, but Krillin's manhood d like it was blazing her interior (in a good way).</p>
      <p>These two things combined were sending jolts all throughout all her nerves, let alone her vagina.</p>
      <p>"Oh Kami…" Is all she could utter as she accidentally flung the back of head into the shower's barricade. All the jolts sent through her body paid off by causing her to cum hard as she surrendered to his vitality.</p>
      <p>Her whole body grip tightened on her lover as he kept up. She was now the one who was finishing early. The two of them usually finished concurrently, sometimes Krillin arrived beforehand, but always made sure his wife came before he stopped. It was very rare for 18 to cum so soon like this.</p>
      <p>Krillin felt the rush of liquids that her body produced. But he wasn't quite ready to join her in orgasmic bliss, even though her womanhood really wanted him to. Her tunnel was convulsing and trying to milk his cock, her interior muscle's wanted the taste of his cream.</p>
      <p>"I'm almost there 18!" The dad announced after having sustained this long after his 18's honey pooled over his rod.</p>
      <p>Mere moments passed as Krillin's next rush of cum traveled up to the head inside his wife.</p>
      <p>"AURGG!" He grunted through his teeth.</p>
      <p>His white mixture bulleted into his wife. She felt how deep it was, almost all of it was in her womb already. It felt so good.</p>
      <p>She removed the wet hair in front of her eyes so she could look at her husband.</p>
      <p>Krillin's head was resting on 18's collarbone as his ki evaporated and he pulled out of his wife, a few droplets of his spunk leaked out.</p>
      <p>She loved this scenario and the man she was hugging...but that she could respect that later. There were more important things to deal with.</p>
      <p>18 recovered quickly to go deal with said problem, unwinding off of Krillin and calmly setting him down on the floor. She could tell he only had one more bout left in him. She took a couple of ruthless steps over to her doppleganger, she did not yet know what she was going to do to her...but it would hurt.</p>
      <p>F18 wasn't looking at the angry woman approaching her. Her eyes were shut as her pores were being sanitized by the face wash she found. Her peaceful tranquility was abruptly interrupted as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her torso was violently twisted around and her eyes opened, she saw a very angry blonde in front of her.</p>
      <p>"Why didn't you listen to Krillin when he told you to do something?!" 18 asked.</p>
      <p>"I uh, um…" F18 knew if she said the real answer it would result in a one way trip to Capsule Corp.</p>
      <p>"I ought to kill you right now." 18 said, shaking her head. "I'm calling Bulma, you were warned what would happen."</p>
      <p>18 reached for the shower handle to shut it off but she couldn't commit to it because of the man on the ground.</p>
      <p>"Hold up babe!"</p>
      <p>"What is it?"</p>
      <p>"Just because she messed up doesn't mean we should get to stop. Wasn't the whole point of this was for us?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah... that is true."</p>
      <p>"And I had something I wanted to try on Future you."</p>
      <p>"...Will it be rough?"</p>
      <p>"It can be, especially with your help."</p>
      <p>"Ok then." Now swayed, 18 looked back at F18. "You're lucky my husband is here. Break the rule again and I'm flying you over to that dome so fast I won't even bother putting on clothes.</p>
      <p>"18, can you get me one last senzu."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The final small green pellet of the day was consumed by the short martial artist, and much like last time he did a sort of meditation as a preparation.</p>
      <p>The ki on his phallus won't be making an appearance this time. That is something that took a little too much concentration. Not to mention what he had in mind for F18 would already be plenty for the evil blonde.</p>
      <p>Krillin seized sitting on the wet floor and rose up to the occasion. Both women were looking at him, waiting for him to make a move.</p>
      <p>"Alright my beautiful ladies, it's my turn to pick what we are going to do. F18, come stand in front of me, make sure your back is facing me. 18 just chill for a second, you'll know when I need you."</p>
      <p>F18 gladly helped out this time. She moved directly under the flow of water that was in front of Krillin, following his directions. She was ready to be fucked one last time before probably never seeing these two people again.</p>
      <p>Krillin would definitely fuck her, but what she didn't know is he was going to be relentless this time...looks like 18 is rubbing off on him.</p>
      <p>F18 hid her joyous look as she felt masculine hands grab her inner thighs. The said palms spread her sexy limbs apart and heaved her entire body into the air. F18 gasped. She didn't have time to process what just happened, as Krillin's hands and arms were still on the move. They traveled under her legs, continued ascending until they met behind her neck, and his fingers intertwined once they met there. Their bodies were making about a 50 degree angle, and their sex organs were next to each other. Krillin had F18 in a full nelson, a modified version since his arms went under F18's legs instead of her arm. (Google it if you have to)</p>
      <p>This got an immediate reaction out of both 18s.</p>
      <p>The grappled dictator's excitement was slowly fading, as she actualized that she couldn't move her body at all. It looks like Krillin was actually going to not hold back this time...she might be in trouble now.</p>
      <p>The loyal spouse was surprised, and a little turned on. This looked like it was going to be rough for the woman he had dominance over at the moment . How did he think of this?</p>
      <p>"Where did this come from hun''?"</p>
      <p>"Oh, it's kinda like a hold Goku and I would use when we were kids. I adapted it a little for our new friend here. You like it?"</p>
      <p>"I love it. I didn't think you would have thought of something so...lewdly innovative."</p>
      <p>"Thanks! Now, can you put me in, I can't do it while holding her like this."</p>
      <p>"Sure thing."</p>
      <p>F18 was silent and oddly comfortable despite being in an imprison that made her succumb to the holder. Her head was tilted down due to the hold on her neck, but her eyes could still move. They wandered to 18 as she walked up to her, much less angry this time.</p>
      <p>The half human wife directed his penis to the waiting cunt, but didn't put it in just yet. She only rubbed her entrance with the very top of his cock while fancying some small talk, knowing it would urge F18 on the brink of madness.</p>
      <p>"Did you ever think of using this position on me?"</p>
      <p>"Uh, I didn't know if you would like it." He said, only seeing the back of F18. "It's just its, er, it seems like it's a little too excessive."</p>
      <p>"So you don't think I can handle it?"</p>
      <p>"I never said that, I-"</p>
      <p>"Just teasing honey. Say Future 18, this is pretty nice of my husband, using a position we have never done before on you. Show your gratitude."</p>
      <p>"Thank you Krillin." F18 said, her excitement fading. She was worried about this current arrangement. Could she handle this?</p>
      <p>18 stopped brushing F18's exterior with her new favorite plaything and opted to stick inside of her warmth. She wanted to see this thing in action now.</p>
      <p>"~AHHHH~" F18 roared as 18 put it in and Krillin thrusted. His entire manhood was in.</p>
      <p>And he wasn't going to build up this time either. He was using all of his assets from the start. Not only that, the last two times he held back his speed when doing it with F18. Not this time, he was going fast from the start.</p>
      <p>F18's mouth hung wide open, her tongue hanging out of it. Her body couldn't comprehend what it was feeling right now and she felt like she lost control of it.</p>
      <p>It was going to get worse.</p>
      <p>18 liked what she saw, Krillin being relentless, but she wasn't just going to watch.</p>
      <p>"Do you like it?" 18 asked the other her.</p>
      <p>She nodded her head.</p>
      <p>"Beg for more."</p>
      <p>"F-FUck me harder Krillin!" F18 said it fast to appease the woman.</p>
      <p>Krillin heard the petition and delivered. He picked up the pace he was going, matching the speed he was doing on his wife earlier. The slapping of Krillin's cock inside F18's vagina was louder than the water now.</p>
      <p>At the same time, 18 ran her hand down to where their genitals met. She felt F18's cliterious and immediately started to flick the pink bead.</p>
      <p>"~HOLY AHHHHMMMMM~" She howled as her eyes went crossed.</p>
      <p>F18's pussy squirted a copious amount of liquid, rocketing Krillin's penis out and splattering the other her's body in the process.</p>
      <p>A few seconds of silence was initiated before 18 ruined it.</p>
      <p>She grabbed Krillin's hardness again, then egged on F18 even further. "C'mon, you came too fast Future me. You can last longer than that, right?"</p>
      <p>No answer, she didn't know what to say.</p>
      <p>"Tell me, do you want more?"</p>
      <p>"Yes...please."</p>
      <p>"Don't tell me, tell my husband."</p>
      <p>"Krillin, please fuck me more."</p>
      <p>18 couldn't see Krillin's face but he had a cheesy smile, this day might be in his top 5 of all time now! And that says a lot considering how hectic his life has been.</p>
      <p>"Krillin should we give her more?"</p>
      <p>"I don't see why not babe." He answered.</p>
      <p>18's face was matching Krillin's as she repeated the action that occurred a minute ago.</p>
      <p>With their organs reunited, Krillin went back to the style he was doing before he was forcefully removed.</p>
      <p>His wife also went back to where she was earlier, flicking her clit with two fingers.</p>
      <p>"~YESSS KEEP GOING!~" F18's body was the hottest it had ever been. Her g-spot and cliterious were being abused and she loved it.</p>
      <p>She was now fully addicted to this. Not only Krillin's cock but being dominated by her past self.</p>
      <p>Her pink cave tormented Krillin's cock, shaking rapidly as he kept nudging her raisin.</p>
      <p>"~I'M CUMMING AGAIN!~ She didn't get cross eyed this time but she screamed the loudest she ever had, probably becoming hoarse as a result.</p>
      <p>More of F18's secretions shot out, and much like last time, it pushed the cock that was occupying her out with it.</p>
      <p>"Krillin…" 18 souded annoyed. "We got to do something about this. We can't be stopping every minute like this."</p>
      <p>"You're right. There is only one thing I can think of."</p>
      <p>The couple were on the same page.</p>
      <p>Krillin changed his and F18 stance. He took her out of the full nelson, he placed both hands behind each of knees to support her. After that, he glued her back to his chest, his penis was still right under her holes.</p>
      <p>"Ok 18, this should do nice. Can you put me in again?"</p>
      <p>"I'd be happy to."</p>
      <p>18 grabbed Krillin penis, she had lost count of how many times she did that today, but didn't go for F18's vulva this time. Her pussy proved to be problematic for the time being, so 18's destination was the hole under it.</p>
      <p>She delved as much as she could into it, and followed by Krillin forcing the rest in.</p>
      <p>F18 hissed in pain as his entire member stretched her anus. It wasn't as bad as the first time but it still hurt.</p>
      <p>Using his arms, the turtle student bounced F18 up and down. It was easy due to how much of her cum was on his penis, it was a perfect lubricant.</p>
      <p>She was bounced up and down. Tits flopping, wet hair being tossed around, and she wrapped one arm around Krillin's head so she didn't fall over.</p>
      <p>It was amazing, but 18 knew what would make it even better.</p>
      <p>Her fingers were going to ignore her clit this time, they would have more fun inside the well that was the complete opposite of dry. She doubled the number of claws, embedding an astonishing four fingers in her sex and driving them in and out with the same speed as her husband.</p>
      <p>This double penetration almost killed F18. It didn't quite do that but it did provide another round of cum to be flushed from her body. 18's finger's weren't compelled to leave as easily as Krillin's cock, but she took them out nonetheless and switched them out for her other hand.</p>
      <p>Why though? She wanted F18 to get a taste of her own nectar. Since F18's mouth had been open the past five minutes, 18 had an easy time jamming the cum soaked fingers in her orifice.</p>
      <p>With F18 tasting her own liquids, all of her available holes were being stuffed.</p>
      <p>Her now raspy voice was unable to be heard as she mumbled something. If 18 had to bet, she was probably begging for more...or for less. Either way no one was able to know.</p>
      <p>"18!" Krillin grunted. "I think I'm at the end of my rope!"</p>
      <p>18 removed both of her hands from F18 after hearing Krillin and took a step back, getting one last view before it was all said and done.</p>
      <p>"Finish whenever you're ready Krillin, just make it a good finale." That sounded like a joke, but 18 was quite sincere.</p>
      <p>The fingers that were just inside F18's pussy found themselves inside of her own. The blonde bombshell's body was acting on its own, it wanted all of them to share one last climax together. It would be the most fitting way for it to end.</p>
      <p>Krillin knew his wife's final request was genuine, if she wanted a good denouement she was going to get it.</p>
      <p>A disadvantage of having to bounce F18 up and down like this was that he couldn't really use his hips, only his arms. The ki expert knew of a way around that, not everyone could perform it but luckily he could. He levitated, only a few inches off of the slippery floor angled both of them back just a little. This way, Krillin could use his hips now.</p>
      <p>"I'm going all out now Evil 18! Brace yourself!" Krillin warned.</p>
      <p>With his hands still behind her corresponding knees, he made his entire girth disappear into her ass only for it to reappear right after.</p>
      <p>"~AHHHSHIII~"</p>
      <p>Krillin was going in and out with every inch, not caring if he injured her.</p>
      <p>He didn't have to be troubled by that feeling though. The woman on his dick was in pain, but it was akin to a good pain like cracking your back. In other words, it hurt so good. So good that more sticky clear liquid unloaded from her pit and covered Krillin's sack and thighs.</p>
      <p>The exhausted guy felt her cum and knew he was at his limit, actually he was past that two rounds ago.</p>
      <p>He exploited her very tight asshole as best as he could but he couldn't go on forever. A few more powerful plunges later and Krillin started to cum.</p>
      <p>He pumped his bright seman inside, still digging into her as to get all of it out. Even though it was one of several loads of the day F18 recognized that it still had a decent volume. The warm jizz delivered her one last overload, she felt her vagina quiver. "~YESS, AHHH!~"</p>
      <p>Her final orgasm wasn't as extreme as it didn't expel from her body, but it was still awesome and released more hormonal pheromones from her mind.</p>
      <p>Krillin was beyond drained. He couldn't calmly set F18 down.</p>
      <p>He stopped levitating and she lazily just fell off of his flaccid penis. He sat down on the bench as F18 fell to the floor, his cum leaking out of her asshole. Despite her infinite energy she was also depleted. It didn't matter how much stamina you had, cumming over 25 times in the span of an hour will make your body feel like jelly.</p>
      <p>The only person left standing was 18. Her fingers were still inside of her pussy. She tried to join them in one final climax but couldn't quite get there.</p>
      <p>The water turned cold, definitely a signal that they had gone long enough. But 18 was greedy.</p>
      <p>She stepped over the blonde on the floor and sat down next to her husband.</p>
      <p>"You ok?" She said before planting a kiss on his forehead.</p>
      <p>"18...I don't think I can have sex for while. I cashed out for the next several months."</p>
      <p>"You did great. Do you want your reward?"</p>
      <p>"Please...no."</p>
      <p>"Last one, I swear."</p>
      <p>Krillin surrendered, hopefully he could guilt her into giving him a full body massage later because of it. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. She could do it by herself, he just wanted to sleep.</p>
      <p>18 sheathed his cock into her mouth before it got too soft, at the same time she sheathed three fingers into her womanhood.</p>
      <p>Her head bobbed up and down fast. His body reacted positively enough by slowly becoming firmer.</p>
      <p>It looks like she wanted it to end soon too. The speed of her head was only matched by the speed of her fingers. 18 desperately wanted to cum as she slithered her wet appendages throughout her nether lips.</p>
      <p>Krillin was in agony, it felt so good but his temple had had enough after doing anal with F18.</p>
      <p>"I'm almost there Krillin, cum whenever you feel like." She said taking her mouth off his hardness just to go back down.</p>
      <p>Krillin wasn't going to even try to last long, he was going to orgasm as soon as possible. Once he felt 18's tongue trying to enter his urethra that was enough for him.</p>
      <p>His, surely last, amount of baby batter expelled from his body into his wife's mouth. Synchronously, 18's body convulsed as she clamped down on her own fingers. She stained her hand as she moaned over Krillin's cock and her body flushed out any cum that was still in her.</p>
      <p>She was satisfied with her last orgasm but did have one last surprise in store for her husband.</p>
      <p>Quickly she got off of Krillin and the bench, and picked up the blonde on the floor.</p>
      <p>"Watch this honey." 18 said trying not to spill his seed from her mouth.</p>
      <p>F18 saw what was inside and knew what she wanted. She connected her lips to 18 and sucked the cock cream from in her mouth, savoring the taste of it along with 18's saliva. Krillin's penis stood up once he pieced together that his load was in F18's mouth now. It didn't stay in F18 for long as 18 demanded it back, the two of them orally exchanged the mixture and periodically showed it to Krillin as he stared in amazement. Two versions of his wife were fighting over his seman, his primal senses took over any rationalizing ideas in his head.</p>
      <p>He grabbed his cock and shook it in desperation, wanting to pay tribute to what he saw.</p>
      <p>It was 18's turn to be amazed. "I thought you were done?" She said sarcastically after presenting her husband's cum back to F18.</p>
      <p>"LAST ONE I SWEAR! WHO WANTS IT!" Krillin said a little too loudly.</p>
      <p>18 absorbed the cum back from F18 before she even got to enjoy it, putting an end to their game by swallowing it. The newly formed sex addict was irritated, but not for long.</p>
      <p>"Get on your knees." 18 told F18. The woman put two and two together as she knew what was going to happen, she was going to get what was left in Krillin's dragon balls. She eagerly got on her knees with a smile. Her smirk was morphed thanks to 18 though. She took her fingers and stretched her mouth wide like they were dentist tools, hooking them in four different directions. This way her lover could shoot it all inside for sure.</p>
      <p>Krillin sensed it coming, he aimed his tip directly in front of F18's mouth and shot everything that came out into her wanting hole. It was only a measly three strands of liquid but all of it went in. His small load can't really be blamed, human males weren't made to do what he did today.</p>
      <p>F18 swallowed it as soon as she felt all of it enter. Her gulp also told 18 to let go of her mouth. Were they finally done?</p>
      <p>"Oh Kami...babe...I think I'm going to…" The cop blacked out.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Get out of here before I change my decision." 18 stated. "Don't let any of what we did make you think I like you. It was all for Krillin."</p>
      <p>"I understand." F18 responded.</p>
      <p>The now fully clothed individuals returned to the Chestnut's backyard. Krillin was there too, physically. Mentally he was checked out. He was just waiting for F18 to leave back to her timeline so he could go back inside and sleep until next morning.</p>
      <p>F18 flew into the chronomachine to return back to her world.</p>
      <p>While the three of them were dressing, 18 discussed that the nicest offer she could extend to the former tyrant was letting her go back from whence she came. If you count living in fear of a super Saiyan attack a nice offer.</p>
      <p>F18 would have been a fool not to take her up on that. Once she got back she would try to run from Trunks and live in hiding, not super ideal but she could still live a peaceful life in the woods. Definitely better than dying.</p>
      <p>And who knows, maybe she would be able to reunite with Krillin...probably not since she killed him before, but getting to survive would be good enough for her. Even if she had to be on her toes 24/7 in a remote log cabin. Yes she didn't want to admit how much she thoroughly enjoyed today, even though 18 and Krillin already know, she didn't want to give them any more satisfaction.</p>
      <p>The glass dome closed, locking F18 into the cockpit.</p>
      <p>Krillin was the only one who waved as the two 18s glared at each other.</p>
      <p>Then it was gone, it vanished into another dimension.</p>
      <p>Today was an interesting day for 18 say the least, it was equal parts disorienting and fun. Her train of thought was disrupted by her husband. His head drifted off onto her shoulder then proceeded to lightly snore.</p>
      <p>The image was cute but needed to subside. She picked up her man in a bridal style. He hated when she did that but he couldn't complain this time.</p>
      <p>Krillin probably wasn't going back to work, if they called she would cover for him. She was going upstairs with him until it was time to pick Marron up from school, even 18 needed a nap right now.</p>
      <p>On her journey upstairs she thought to herself. "<em>I don't really care what happens to future me. All that matters is that I'm not like her. If Trunks finds her I won't complain, and if she ends up running to safety it won't bother me. Not like I have any way of knowing. I just need to focus on my perfect life that I have now, with my perfect husband and perfect daughter. If she shows up again I'll be anything but kind to her. The only thing she did for me that wasn't awful was be my plaything for an afternoon...that and she cured my boredom for the day."</em></p>
      <p>18 landed in the bed with her husband. She joined him and closed her eyes until it was time the last Chestnut was ready to come home.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Man that was a long story.</p>
      <p>I hope I did this request justice as a lot of people asked for it.</p>
      <p>Next I will be doing fluff to balance out all this smut.</p>
      <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Happy Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a request by TerraxAqua. It is a fluffy lemon that involves Krillin comforting 18 after a long and hard day with a foot rub, pretty simple. Post Cell/Pre Buu.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 13: Happy Ending</strong>
</p><p>Inside a pink house secluded in the middle of the ocean stood a blonde woman. The only other person in said home was a second blonde, a small one that was being held by her mother. It was a precious and heartwarming view, at least it would have been if the tiny human was not crying as loud as she possibly could. This wasn't just a random whale for help, the poor 5 month old had been doing this practically all day. Her mom had been enduring this torture for hours, and their was seemingly no end to it.</p><p>"Shh, it's ok Marron." The caretaker whispered as she gently rocked her back and forth. "Everything is ok." She was lying of course, all this crying was not ok and was affecting the woman. It was making her go crazy, if it didn't stop soon she was going to throw the baby out the wi-</p><p>No, she wouldn't actually do that. But she did need this to stop. The whaling started at about noon and now it was dark outside. There were periods of quietness, but they never stayed. She knew why little Marron was crying but she didn't see why it was such a big deal. A good thing was happening to her, she should be grateful.</p><p>The mother had tried everything to get her to shut her trap but nothing was working at all. Once her husband got home this would be his problem, <em>He is going to deal with this the rest of the night while I go upst-</em> The woman's train of thought had stopped, she realized Marron had stopped crying. No doubt she was just resting her small lungs so that she could scream even harder later on, but she was going to count this as a victory.</p><p>
  <em>Time to take her to her crib so I can relax for a bit!</em>
</p><p>An admirable plan. Too bad someone had to ruin it. She heard the front door knob jiggle and knew who was behind it.</p><p>"Sorry babe!" A short man opened the door talking loudly. "I had a lonnnng day today, where is my little firefly at?"</p><p>The expected dad reached the living room and saw his two girls, but the image wasn't pleasant like he had expected.</p><p>His wife was giving him her signature scowl.</p><p>"18? Wh-What's wrong?" He asked her, a little scared.</p><p>That noise he just made did not go unnoticed by the toddler. It woke her up and she was ready to continue her duty, her duty in making her parents' night as miserable as possible.</p><p>"WAHHHHHHH WAHHHHHH"</p><p>18 angrily stepped over to her husband and handed the living megaphone to her husband. "She started teething today Krillin, and she won't shut up. I had her quiet until you ruined it."</p><p>Krillin looked at the beautiful miracle in his arms, and sure enough he could see some white blocks emerging from her gums.</p><p>"This is great 18! She will be ready to eat food soon! Chichi told me that we should try cereal first."</p><p>"I DON"T CARE!" His optimistic attitude was making her sick. "She is going to be crying the rest of the night! It's driving me up the wall!"</p><p>"Don't fret babe, I got this." Krillin said. "Here, hold her for just one sec." He knew something she didn't.</p><p>18 listened, this plan better work for her husband's sake.</p><p>The officially retired z-fighter searched in his pockets for something. He pulled out three capsules. "My last stop of the day was the grocery store and something told me to get one of these today."</p><p>He set the two capsules that just had groceries aside, there was only one left. He pushed down the top of it to unveil what it contained inside. There were a handful of items, all that were necessary in raising a newborn: diapers, wipes, formula, baby food, etc.. One item in particular was especially useful for the given situation. A blue ring.</p><p>"What is that?" 18 questioned.</p><p>"A teething ring. A special toy for babies when their mouths start developing, they chew on it and-"</p><p>That's all the cyborg needed to hear.</p><p>She confiscated the device and hovered it in front of little Marron's mouth. When she didn't pay it any attention 18 had to basically to place it on her tongue. This peaked the sirener's interest. The blonde infant stopped crying and slammed her brand new tooth into the material. It provided relief. Relief that was so good in fact that she continued to chew on it. Finally, the screams of pain were put out and instead replaced with gurgles of curiosity and joy.</p><p>"Oh thank Kami." 18 said, relinquished . "I wish I would have called you, I didn't know this was a thing." She referred to the toy in Marron's possession.</p><p>Krillin wanted to take pride in the situation but he got a good look at his wife. She looked awful. Baby vomit was all over her shirt, her hair was a mess, and...were those bags under her eyes? Impossible. Either way he could tell she needed a break.</p><p>"Those are supposed to be refrigerated, but we can do that later I guess. Hey babe, how about you go upstairs and take a nice warm bath. I'll stay down here and watch Marron for as long as I need to." Taking her back into his arms.</p><p>18 really appreciated that gesture, it's just what she needed right now.</p><p>"Thank you." She kissed his forehead.</p><hr/><p>The former delinquent took her time in the bathroom, she was in there for almost two hours. She would have stayed in longer but her hot bath turned into a lukewarm one.</p><p>After her much needed break she dressed in a long sleeve t-shirt and some athletic shorts, an appropriate attire for a chill night with her family down stairs.</p><p>Upon passing the final step she saw her man on the end of the couch reading a book. There was no baby, instead a baby monitor.</p><p>"Where is Marron?" 18 inquired.</p><p>"Upstairs in her crib, she bit herself into submission." He informed her.</p><p>18 walked over to the couch he was sitting on. She plopped her whole body back first on the furniture. Not only did she take up the ⅔ that were empty but she also rested her feet on Krillin's lap. 18 didn't expect it to bother him as she looked down at him. She was right.</p><p>"What's the book about?" She said, pushing some of her damp hair around her ear.</p><p>"You're gonna laugh." He responded.</p><p>"C'mon, just tell me."</p><p>"It's about a married couple who think they can't have kids but somehow the wife gets pregnant. That is the jist of it at least."</p><p>"Wow." She smirked.</p><p>"Gohan gave it to me today and said I would love it. I'm seeing why now."</p><p>18 chuckled. "Looks like he has a sense of humor."</p><p>"I don't think so, I think he is just like his father."</p><p>"Speaking of Gohan, how was your day today."</p><p>"Hectic. When I babysat Chichi's boys I thought that was all I was going to do at her house. But the first thing she did when she got back home was ask me if I could help with the farming. I thought it would be real quick so I said sure. It was a lot harder than I thought. It doesn't matter how strong you are. Plowing in a straight line then planting all those tiny seeds was difficult. That's why I was so late. Running the errands after that wasn't so bad. Sorry Marron was sour today."</p><p>"It's ok, a part of growing up I suppose."</p><p>Krillin turned a page in his book. "Is Master Roshi here?"</p><p>"No, during the first 15 minutes of crying the old man booked it. I don't blame him."</p><p>"He probably went to Oolong's. You want something to eat?"</p><p>"Nah, I'm guessing you ate at Chichi's?"</p><p>"Yes. Only because Chichi made me eat with Gohan and Goten after the farming."</p><p>18 gave him a sceptical look.</p><p>"No really! She blocked the door and told me to eat before I left."</p><p>"Hmm, I guess I'll let it slide. That sounds like something she would do. A way to show her gratitude perhaps."</p><p>"Yeah well, she has a weird way of showing her appreciation. I saw fire in her eyes when she was yelling at me to stay."</p><p>There was a brief silence as 18 thought what to do while Krillin was reading. She ultimately decided to watch TV. She grabbed the remote, pressing the power button. The next minute she quickly siphoned through the channels trying to decide on what to watch. Before their child was born they would be doing something more fun than relaxing on the couch, but now they both relished the periods of complete peace that they had from time to time.</p><p>Krillin flipped the page again, looking at his wife while he did so. He was feeling guilty she had to deal with Marron all alone today, especially since she was so cranky.</p><p>His eyes wandered lower than her head. Not pausing at a traditional spot. They went past her breasts, her stomach, her crotch region, they didn't even stop at her legs. His pupils focused on the part of her that was on him, her feet. She deserved a little reward for her troubles today, the book could wait.</p><p>He quietly slammed the pages and averted all of his attention to what was on his lap.</p><p>The still new dad shifted himself 90 degrees toward his lover and grabbed her feet and gently squeezed and indented his wife's extremities.</p><p>"Mmmm," It got noticed."Why are you doing this?"</p><p>"This is your gift having to put up with our daughter today, does it feel okay?"</p><p>"Keep going, you can press a little harder if you want. Don't be afraid of hurting me." She teased.</p><p>Krillin didn't say anything back, instead he concentrated only on the task at hand.</p><p>He kneaded the tough skin on the bottom of her person, trying to get the knots out of it. He had never massaged her feet but he had done it to her back before, so he kind of knew what he was doing.</p><p>"Oh honey, this is nice." His wife encouraged him.</p><p>The formerly bald male knew he needed to start a pattern so she could continue to enjoy it, it would be better than just jamming his thumbs into random areas.</p><p>He started on her left foot, under her big toe, lightly squeezing the spot. Once they were both satisfied, he began to repeat the same action under every toe.</p><p>Next he moved on to the arch. He lightly, yet still forcefully, dug his knuckle into it. If 18 was ticklish she might have been giggling, luckily she wasn't. In place of laughter was an exhale of alleviation she felt him caress her feet.</p><p>Lastly was the heel, the roughest part. Since its exterior was physically firmer than the rest of the area he was rubbing, he had to really bring it. Krillin palmed the end of her foot and squeezed hard, really trying to relieve the pressure. He looked up at his wife, her eyes were closed but she did have a smile on her face. He knows he did good.</p><p><em>On to the right one.</em> He said in his head.</p><p>18 felt his fingers transition over to her other foot and she knew how tonight was going to end. The TV remote was still in her hand. She opted to mute the sound so she could more easily take control of where things were going. Her lover's hand work was putting her in a particular mood.</p><p>"Oh Krillin, this feels so good." 18 uttered as goosebumps appeared on her body.</p><p>She wasn't lying. It did feel great, but that wasn't the only thing that was going to feel good tonight. Hopefully her spouse could pick up on the signs her body was giving him.</p><p>"You deserve it babe!" Krillin said, looking up at his wife with a big stupid grin.</p><p>The smirk didn't last long once he looked at 18 long enough, it slowly morphed into an awkward stare with a blank expression.</p><p>To 18's satisfaction he saw one with the queues she was showing.</p><p>She skipped out on wearing a bra after her bath, seeing how it seemed pointless to wear one given how she wasn't doing anything else tonight (that and she knew the island was void of perverts for the time being). Without an upper body undergarment, Krillin saw 18's erect nipples through her shirt. Did this mean...</p><p>"Krillin! Why did you stop?" 18 asked with a look that proved that she knew what he was thinking.</p><p>He shook his head violently to ward off the trance he was in.</p><p>"S-sorry."</p><p>He put his hands back to work, returning to the left foot and retracing his actions.</p><p>"18 are we...you know?" Krillin insinuated if they were going to have sex.</p><p>18 took her free hand and set it on the band of her shorts, thinking about just ripping them off right now. "I dunno, what do you think?"</p><p>"I think...I want it bad."</p><p>"Well I think, I do too."</p><p>This was a big deal. They have not been able to be intimate ever since Marron was born, and she is almost half a year old. The newlyweds would get in the mood for the past 2 months, but cries for help always interrupted them and put a halt to it before they could get to the good parts. Could tonight be different?</p><p>It would have been even worse if they didn't get to have sex during 18's pregnancy. Bulma told them not to, seeing how they were both superhuman they might actually hurt the pre-born in the process. That fruition was killed as soon as 18's hormones went out of control in her third trimester. She demanded Krillin to let her have it. He eventually did, but it was the most gentle sex they had ever had. He still rather enjoyed it, despite being freaked out the whole time.</p><p>(A/N: possible future chapter)</p><p>"But before that, could you keep rubbing my feet a little longer. I'm loving this." The half human requested.</p><p>"Mhmm, sure thing."</p><p>The cycle picked up where it had last left off, a slurry of presses and holds on her left foot for a second time.</p><p>18 was treating it a little differently. Everytime Krillin hit a good spot she didn't exhale or gasp, she let out a sexual moan. This fueled the man to keep going and make sure he did the best job he could possibly do.</p><p>18 thought he deserved some compensation/motivation for his deeds.</p><p>The mom dropped the remote control on the ground, she took both of her hands and grabbed the bottom of her white t-shirt, and quickly lifted it upward. Her seemingly flawless torso was on full display for the man she was sharing the couch with as she threw the shirt over her shoulder.</p><p>Krillin couldn't help but stare at his partner's breasts. Sure he saw them almost every day, but they were so damn gorgeous.</p><p>Despite this, his hands didn't stop moving. He already stopped once and he didn't want to do it a second time.</p><p>The only thing revealing his intentions more than his face were his pants. 18 could tell they were constantly growing tighter. She guided her free foot over to his groin, feeling his semi-hard cock through his shorts. The corn silk haired woman ran her toes up and down his length, an effective way to antagonize him.</p><p>Krillin thought about just ripping off his clothes and just cutting to the chase, and that did sound fun, but ultimately he knew that this was going to have to play tonight a little slower than that.</p><p>He switched back to the foot that was enticing his girth, stopping it's bawdy actions. It was its turn to be massaged anyways.</p><p>The wife was impressed he didn't fold from that, but even more turned on.</p><p>His rubbing became more intense. At this point he wasn't just relieving muscle tension, but sexual tension. She needed to relieve some of that herself.</p><p>What she did next was purely for her, if it made him go nuts then too bad.</p><p>The half human felt her pussy slowly becoming more and more moist, it desired a massage as much as her feet did. Krillin's hands were too busy at the moment so 18 literally took matters into her own.</p><p>Her fingers crawled themselves under the rest of her clothes, she leisurely started to play with her cliterious as her lover persisted with his presses.</p><p>"~Ahhh. Ahhh~" Her moans were soft.</p><p>Krillin's patience was wearing thin now as his pressing had gotten quite ferece without him even realizing. Should he keep going? Or should he get to the best part?"</p><p>18 decided for him as she pulled her pants down a little to show him what she was doing. "~Mmm, ahh~"</p><p>Yep, that was it foot rubs for the night.</p><p>The strongest human took his hands off of her body and helped her yank those pesky shorts off of her legs. 18 never stopped pleasing herself, she knew he wouldn't be able to handle the sight of her getting herself off for very long and she loved tormenting her loyal husband.</p><p>Now that 18 was fully naked Krillin was ready to join her. In a record time, he practically tore his clothes off of his frame. Showing his rock hard cock off to his wife. He hoped he would be able to pick up Master Roshi's ki if he got close to the island, no one needed to be interrupting the lovers tonight.</p><p>"It's been too long." Krillin said while staring at his wife and thinking about what position to use.</p><p>"How long exactly?" She purred</p><p>"6 months and 2 weeks, but who's counting."</p><p>18 was still lying on the couch, her finger constantly encircling her jewel. She knew it was Krillin's turn, but she had no idea what he was going to do.</p><p>The dad had numerous options on what to do to his wife. Part of him wanted to flip her over on her hands and knees and fuck her as hard as he could, another part of him wanted to eat her out and until she coated his face with her sweet nectar. A sixty-nine sounded like a good compromise, he was surely going multiple rounds tonight if external affairs let him.</p><p>He was about to take his position, until he got another glimpse of 18's feet in his peripheral vision.</p><p>Krillin didn't really have any type of fetish. His only real fetish was his incredible wife. He loved every part of 18 and wanted to show it. Her face, her legs, her chest, her hair, even the scars on the sides of body left by that bastard Gero. He loved everything about her, he was going to show that off to her right now.</p><p>Looks like it was her turn to give HIM a foot massage.</p><p>Krillin sat back down where he was before he shed his clothes.</p><p>"More foot rubs?" 18 asked, knowing he had to be up to something...right?</p><p>"Kinda." He responded.</p><p>The black haired spouse got on his knees and swiftly grabbed 18 by the ankles, lifting them then and pressing the palms of her feet together. Lastly, he forced his dick through the slim opening between.18 was a little...perplexed. She might end up licking it, who knows. If he wanted this then she was okay with it, but he better fuck her properly afterwards.</p><p>Krillin started moving his hips back and forth, getting a feel for how his wife's feet fell around his dick. It was comparable to a handjob, but the position was much more advantageous for him.</p><p>He got a better look at his wife, her fingers still toying with her feminine pearl. It was making him even stiffer than before.</p><p>"~FUCK!~" Krillin screamed in bliss. "I know this isn't what we normally do, let me know if you want me to change!"</p><p>18 transitioned from her clit to delving inside of her wet slit. "Don't! You look so...cool right now."</p><p>To most people that might seem like an odd thing to say, but Krillin knew what that translated to.</p><p>The footjob he was receiving from his wife was fine enough, but watching her finger herself was the real pleasure in the situation. He was so pent up, he knew that he could cum from this all too easily. He wasn't the only one though, 18 had been equally pent up.</p><p>Both of their bodies were already to prove how repressed they've become. 18's moisture was spilling out of her pussy and falling on to the couch underneath her. Meanwhile, Krillin's phallus was spewing droplets of pre-cum, landing all over 18's porcelain skin.</p><p>"Let's...URGH...finish together, 18!" Krillin grunted, hoping she would comply.</p><p>He saw her fingers ascend and descend even fast so he knew that meant yes. He joined her in matching her pase, letting her delicate feet hug his dick tight as thrusted past the skin he had just pleasured with his fingers.</p><p>"~OH KAMI, Krillin!~"</p><p>"~EIGHTEEN~"</p><p>They clearly forgot a sleeping baby was upstairs.</p><p>Who came first? Neither knew. Krillin felt 18's release spray over his thighs at the same time she felt his white globs landing over her torso, his cum landed as far as her breasts and as short as coating the outside of her glorious cave. Both of their 6 month build up left a considerable stain on the other.</p><p>"I think…*pant*...we should…*pant*...clean the couch cushions before we go to sleep." Krillin said, removing his cock from 18's feet.</p><p>18 nodded, but didn't speak. She patiently waited for Krillin to go again.</p><p>Fortunately she did not have to wait long, he already had his tip lined up with her wetness. Their eyes connecting was the okay for him to enter said hole, bypassing some of his own cum that tried to block the entrance.</p><p>After getting his tip in, he fidgeted with 18's slender legs. Grasping them and putting them on him. They were parallel with his body, being spread a little as to give him enough access but staying within the range of his shoulders.</p><p>The dotted man didn't ask if his wife was ready, as he already knew the answer. Not wasting another moment, he pushed his hips forward and stuffed his cock inside her warmth.</p><p>"~OH YESSS! HARDER!~" 18 yelled in bliss.</p><p>"~URGG!~" A grunt expelled from Krillin's lips. His eager penis felt like it had started moving on its own, quickly getting reacquainted with it's distant home. His manhood explored the cave it had been missing for so long, at a blistering speed to boot.</p><p>He was not holding the breaks at all! For two reasons, one because...well he couldn't. His brain told him how good his wife felt and it had no interest in slowing down. The second, the faster he moves the faster he will finish. And considering their baby could stop them any time she wanted to, it seemed better to just to conclude on their own terms.</p><p>"You feel, so MMMM so fucking good babe!" Krillin declared, his face becoming sweaty and red. 18 was biting her lip, coming to the realization that she needed to control her volume so as to not wake Marron upstairs. Some moans couldn't help but to escape her mouth, but she mostly achieved her goal.</p><p>Krillin let go of one leg to lean forward and grab one of her breasts. He hadn't gotten to squeeze her sweet orbs for a while and he needed it in between his fingers. It felt so good. He could compress as hard as he wanted to, even though her baby wasn't born too long ago. 18, despite having a natural birth, could not lactate. Probably due to modifications that the kidnapper had performed on her.</p><p>Gero is lucky 18 OR Krillin couldn't get a hold of him anymore, there is no telling what they would do. But that is neither here nor there.</p><p>"~Shit, KAMI, I~" Krillin couldn't go on much longer. His wife's pussy had felt tighter since the last time he was inside of it, couple that with their sex hiatius and round two wasn't going to be a long one. Of course that doesn't mean it wasn't fun.</p><p>"~MMM~, Krillin, you can cum inside whenever you feel like." The mom said, knowing he was ready to unleash himself.</p><p>He was glad to hear that. Letting go of her boob, Krillin moved his hips faster.</p><p>The small protrusion that his head gave his cock was drifting over 18's g-spot at a rate she couldn't handle. Before she could declare how close she was to another orgasm, Krillin had finally given up.</p><p>"~MMMM AGGG, 18~" He unloaded himself inside of her canal, unleashing what was left inside his testes.</p><p>18 didn't get to cum from his normal thrusting means, but rather the feeling of Krillin's liquids. His warm load gushed deep into her and the feeling of the depths of her cave being filled was the last push she needed.</p><p>"~AHHHHH! YES!~ Her walls tightened and her juices covered Krillin's now soft cock.</p><p>He was relieved that she came with him at the last second, the love making was so much better when they finished together.</p><p>Krillin withdrew his cock from 18 and started being his caring and nice self. He snagged some tissues off to the table in the middle of the room and started blotting his wife's body where he had left his first load.</p><p>"Sorry. You just took a bath and I did this to you."</p><p>"Don't sweat it. We needed that. It was amazing, you're amazing."</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Krillin had gotten most of his fluids off of her temple, just to be grabbed by his spouse. She emphatically pulled him into a kiss, just showing how much he meant to her. Krillin accepted the embrace, but he was mostly wondering if this was going to lead to another round. He probably could with a long enough break, they didn't get a lot of nights like tonight as of recent. Looks like they weren't quite done.</p><p>Just kidding, yes they were.</p><p>The baby monitor started muffle and faint noises could be heard through the stereo.</p><p>Despite the fun being put to an end by their daughter, tonight was still an overwhelming success for the duo.</p><p>"She is probably hungry, it's been a while since she's eaten." 18 told her husband.</p><p>"Do you want her, or clean up duty?" He was citing the couch stain they had accidentally left behind.</p><p>"You're not doing both? You did leave me all alone today…?"</p><p>"Yeah but, what about the massage. Doesn't that make us even?"</p><p>18 didn't know if she agreed with that, but she could humor him. "How about I get the formula ready and you do everything else. Deal?."</p><p>Krillin sighed. His better half was probably right, even if he didn't know it.</p><p>"Deal..."</p><p>The loving father and husband swiftly got dressed to head upstairs to take care of the little bundle of joy. She wasn't the nicest today, but that didn't matter. His girls were everything to him, and he would do anything he could in his power to give them the best lives possible.</p><p>18 knew that all he had to do to make that possible was be himself.</p><p>Oh and she would be getting more foot rubs from now on, he should be expecting that.</p><hr/><p>That's it</p><p>Don't have much else to say. I knew a request like this would eventually surface, it was weird for me to write but it wasn't that bad.</p><p>Next one is going to be a fun AU idea based on something I saw on Twitter.</p><p>DON'T FORGET TO DM/COMMENT IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST!</p><p>Also I will probably write more non lemons that are entirely different stories some time this year, I just don't know when.</p><p>Ok thanks bye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Stuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alright so I was going to do a chapter based on an EchoSaber comic that I saw on Twitter, but I hit a snag. My plans for the chapter are too long. I either need to change it, or I will just make it it's entirely own story not connecting to this series. IDK yet. I think I am just going to postpone it for now. Especially since the chapter before the last one was already so long.</p><p>So instead I am doing this light hearted chapter that is meant to be kinda funny. Hopefully. It is going to be two scenes, one is something 18 definitely would do to Krillin, the next is his overdue revenge. Post Super</p><p>Last thing, I know DB is made in Japan but Krillin and 18's house (as well as Bulma's and Goku &amp; Chichi's) seem to be based on more traditional western houses. Japanese bathrooms have their sink on the toilet while we have ours separate. Why bring this up b/c it has something to do with the chapter. Enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"KRILLIN!" A woman screamed at her husband, but there was no answer.</p>
      <p>She figured that he was too far away. She retreated downstairs to try to get his attention a second time.</p>
      <p>"KRILLIN!" Surely he would hear her this time.</p>
      <p>Sure enough, a short man rounded the corner and came into view of 18 who was standing on the last step of the set of stairs.</p>
      <p>"Is something wrong 18? Oh and by the way, Videl said she would bring Marron home in an hour. She said her and Pan were having a lot of fun." He informed his wife.</p>
      <p>"That's good. But we have a problem." She told him.</p>
      <p>"What is it?"</p>
      <p>"Our bathroom sink is clogged."</p>
      <p>"What, how?"</p>
      <p>"I don't know, but the water won't go down the drain. We should call a plumber."</p>
      <p>"No way babe! That would charge us probably around 40,000 zeni when it is an easy fix."</p>
      <p>"You know how to fix it?" 18 was skeptical.</p>
      <p>"Yeah! All you do is unfasten the pipe, empty it, then put it back. I've seen Master Roshi and Chichi do it before, can't be that hard."</p>
      <p>"Hmm, but have you done it before?"</p>
      <p>"I got this babe, it won't be a problem. I'm gonna go to the shed and get the pipe wrench. I'll have it working again in no time."</p>
      <p>"Okay Mr. Handyman, whatever you say. Let me know if you need anything."</p>
      <p>After disposing of the water that was backed up, Krillin got on his back to inspect inside the cabinet underneath. The bathroom that was next to his and 18's room had never given them an issue before, so he was really curious what the cause of it was.</p>
      <p>"Okay Krillin, so far so good!" He encouraged himself as he unscrewed the curved pipe. The reason the sink seized working was in there.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>*CLICK*</strong>
      </p>
      <p>One of the big rings unfastened. There was only one left, then Krillin could empty what was in the tube into the bowl he brought with him.</p>
      <p>Before the second one was detached, Krillin's lovely wife walked in.</p>
      <p>"Is everything ok?" She announced her presence.</p>
      <p>"Yep, I'm almost done! I told you we didn't need a plumber."</p>
      <p>18 did not like being wrong.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>*CLICK*</strong>
      </p>
      <p>"Got it!" Krillin declared.</p>
      <p>He quickly took the now isolated plastic duct and tilted into his bowl. He didn't expect to see what he saw.</p>
      <p>There was some hair, no doubt from shaving his scalp as well as his face, but something else that was surprising. Glitter?</p>
      <p>"Uh 18, can you look at this?" He handed the dish to his wife.</p>
      <p>She reached down and retrieved it, she was also a tad perplexed until she remembered something. "Oh yeah, I was helping Marron with an art project yesterday. There was excess glitter on the poster board, I told her to get rid of it but I didn't say where. She probably thought our sink would be ok since it was closer than the trash bin in the kitchen."</p>
      <p>"Well she didn't know. And since it didn't cost us anything, all is good."</p>
      <p>"Indeed, are you done?"</p>
      <p>"No, I still have to put the pipe back in its place."</p>
      <p>The fighter was ready to start wrenching again, but he figured he better double check to make sure everything was ok. He looked up through the vertical pipe, it seemed there was still some gunk glued to its sides. He took his index finger to the surprisingly thin pipe and tried cleaning it that way, but when he pulled his finger down to retract the built up muck...his appendage didn't budge.</p>
      <p>His finger was stuck.</p>
      <p>Sure he could use more force, but that would just break the plumbing and maybe even the sink above. Then they would be really screwed.</p>
      <p>"18, ar-are you still here."</p>
      <p>"Yes, are you ok."</p>
      <p>"Can you get me some dish soap?"</p>
      <p>"Why?"</p>
      <p>"My finger is stuck in the pipe babe."</p>
      <p>All Krillin could hear was chuckling now.</p>
      <p>"Sorry, sorry, it's just kinda funny. Can you really not just yank it out?" She said pushing strands of hair back into their place.</p>
      <p>"I can, but I don't want to break anything."</p>
      <p>"Does it hurt? Is it cutting off circulation?"</p>
      <p>"No, it feels fine. I just can't budge it. Some soap or oil or butter should work. Can you help me out please...babe…"</p>
      <p>18 was beyond amused. Not only was her husband caught in a hilarious situation, but she went from wrong to right! Kinda. Krillin still technically fixed the problem without the help of a plumber, but now he had caused another problem. If anything they were both right, which is better than being wrong.</p>
      <p>"Babe?" He was still waiting for an answer.</p>
      <p>Something about him being on his back totally helpless was quite delightful. The whole situation was...arousing.</p>
      <p>They had the house to themselves, it was basically fate...a quickie did sound enticing right now.</p>
      <p>"I'll tell you what. I'll help you out, IF you don't break the pipe at all." The mom instructed.</p>
      <p>"Why would I break the pipe?" Krillin was lost.</p>
      <p>"From reaction, or maybe losing your cool."</p>
      <p>"18, what on Earth are you talki-"</p>
      <p>Krillin was cut off by the feeling of 18 removing his sweatpants and his underwear at the sametime. Showing his flaccid cock to his wife.</p>
      <p>"18! Are you serious! Now is not the time!" Krillin pleaded.</p>
      <p>"Why not?" She already started stroking him.</p>
      <p>"Wh-what if I bust the pipe, or worse the sink. Then we are going to have to pay so much to fix it."</p>
      <p>"Then you better keep yourself under control. I know you are liking it, your 'little' friend doesn't lie." She referred to his manhood, it was quickly becoming harder. "Besides, how often will we be able to play out a scenario like this? I think it will be fun."</p>
      <p>Krillin was thinking back, he must have said something to trigger this...THAT WAS IT!</p>
      <p>"Ok ok ok, I am sorry. You were right, we should have gotten a plumber, I was just thinking about saving money, That way I could use it on you and Marron instead of wasting it on some guy who will no doubt over charge us!"</p>
      <p>18 stopped to think about that statement. It was sweet, but the thought of this 'stuck sex' was much too appealing to be stopped. Handcuffs were fun and kinky, but either one of them could break them like a twig. Krillin wasn't breaking anything unless he wanted to get some overtime hours at the station.</p>
      <p>"I appreciate the apology, and the gesture. Just think of this as both of our rewards then."</p>
      <p>The blonde then sank her head down on the now rock-hard dick in front of her, engulfing it in her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down.</p>
      <p>Krillin gritted his teeth. His body jerked from 18's sucking, meaning his arm subconsciously shook along with the pipe. Nothing looked damaged but he was going to have to be more careful to avoid causing any harm.</p>
      <p>His wife was not going to surrender, he was going to have to endure her actions. Should he ask her to go faster? No, she will know what that means and just take her time even more.</p>
      <p>"Ahhh." He moaned as she started to bob her head rapidly, making the slurping sound obnoxious.</p>
      <p>He took his unstuck hand and grabbed the wrist of his cemented one, it provided more stability as his wife kept up.</p>
      <p>The law enforcer was distressed more than anything. While yes, it was amazing, one wrong move and he would cost him and his family a lot of zeni.</p>
      <p>18 took her head off of his phallus, using her saliva to easily jerk him off.</p>
      <p>"How many rounds should we go?" It was scary to think how well 18 was at tormenting her husband when she felt like it. She could go from a caring wife to an evil mistress in a drop of a hat.</p>
      <p>Krillin would be lying if he said it he didn't love it.</p>
      <p>"Please...just one babe!" He grunted.</p>
      <p>"Oh, so now you want one instead of zero? I think you actually are enjoying this more than you think."</p>
      <p>"No er-it's just that I want this to end as soon as possible."</p>
      <p>18 looked at what was in her hands. His large member was leaking pre-cum, she licked it and it made his whole exterior shake.</p>
      <p>"Ok, one round it is."</p>
      <p>18 let go of him and stood up. She unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down, her damp panties joined them as well.</p>
      <p>Krillin felt a slender hand grab his coarse organ, but that was quickly replaced by something else. He felt most of his cock be covered by a tight, warm, and wet hold.</p>
      <p>He couldn't get a good look at his wife's face, but he could tilt his head and see her lower half going up and down his length. Her feet were on the floor while she continuously squatted her vulva down on him. Not quite reaching the base but more than enough to cause them both to moan.</p>
      <p>"~Shit,mmmm Krillin!~"</p>
      <p>Her vagina wasted no time in slickening up his penis. It was already easy to go up and down his girth because of the fluids.</p>
      <p>The man on his back already felt his orgasm bubbling up to his tip, and his wife had only been riding him for a minute.</p>
      <p>This was not good.</p>
      <p>He had to last long enough to finish his significant other off, but his mind and body wanted to climax as soon as he could. If he came before her, no doubt she would just keep going until she was satisfied. He closed his eyes as tight as possible, trying to block the flood gates as best he could.</p>
      <p>The officer started to move his hips in conjunction with his wife's bouncing. Making sure to thrust upwards as much as he could as she came down, an effective method in this position that his wife loved.</p>
      <p>"~FUCK YES! AHHH KRILLIN!~" 18 wasn't in Krillin's boat. She was loving every part of this. His big cock reaching her deepest depths, daring to cum directly into her womb at any second. She did know that Krillin was thoroughly loving this too, even though he was in a bit of trouble in the process.</p>
      <p>"A little more, ~AHH~!"</p>
      <p>That was music to his ears, just a little longer! He was trying everything to not blow his load: meditation techniques, telling himself it didn't feel that good, even trying to stagnate his ki. He had to hold out no matter what!</p>
      <p><em>C'mon Krillin! </em>The husband thought to himself. <em>Not much longer! You can do this...why is it so hard? Maybe I am liking this sequence of events more than I realize…</em></p>
      <p>His inner monologue halted as his wife's hips buckled, her pussy tightened its grip on the rod inside of it.</p>
      <p>Was it over?</p>
      <p>"KRILLIN, I'M CU-"</p>
      <p>"~UGHHHHH~" The earthling knew 18's climax had started, the millisecond he heard the word 'I'm' he spewed his cum inside of his wife. It was a big load, probably due to how long he was on edge.</p>
      <p>Both of the lovers came when 18 had his cock all the way inside of her, meaning that most of his seman easily flooded the cyborg's womb.</p>
      <p>18 was in pure bliss as her orgasm died down. She wouldn't mind waiting a little longer in this scene, but her defenseless husband needed bailing out.</p>
      <p>She got off of him. Some cum that he didn't shoot out as intensely started to leak out of her womanhood.</p>
      <p>"You came a lot, honey. I knew you liked that as much as I did." She said, getting some nearby toilet paper to clean herself.</p>
      <p>"Yes yes, I liked it. Can you please get me some soap now?"</p>
      <p>.</p>
      <p>.</p>
      <p>.</p>
      <p>18 got some of the blue liquid he had been begging for and, just like he said it would, his finger slipped right out of the pipe. Krillin was just glad it was over. He informed his wife that he would have to get back at her one day for that. She simply laughed it off and knew it was an empty threat, no way that was ever going to happen.</p>
      <p>Krillin was going to let his wife have her victory for now, he would get his payback one day. He was just going to have to patiently wait…</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>*HALF A YEAR LATER*</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"You didn't have to take a personal day, those are for emergencies. I am more than capable of painting a bedroom." A cold feminine voice said.</p>
      <p>"I know, but I haven't used any since the tournament of power and I have a lot saved up. It will be okay." A short man responded.</p>
      <p>"If you say so. Ready to get started?"</p>
      <p>"Yes ma'am!"</p>
      <p>The pair made their way into their daughter's room. All the furniture had been moved out of it and the closet was filled to the brim with her various miscellaneous items. There was a big plastic tarp on the ground to protect the carpet. Blue tape had been placed around all the outlets, windows, and door frames. FInally, the parents had two buckets of paint in their hands as well as several types of brushes.</p>
      <p>Marron was in middle school now and outlived her pink phase. Sure it was still one of her favorite colors, but having so much pink stuff wasn't as necessary. That included the walls of her bedroom.</p>
      <p>The youngin told her parents that she wanted it changed, preferably to a light blue or a white, and they complied since it wouldn't be that hard of a fix.</p>
      <p>18 had intended to start it by herself, but Krillin came to her rescue. Now with the two of them on the job, they surely would be able to finish even sooner.</p>
      <p>They started at 10:00 A.M. and the goal was to finish before they had to pick up Marron at school at 3:30 P.M..</p>
      <p>.</p>
      <p>.</p>
      <p>.</p>
      <p>"Alright, trimming is done!" Krillin said enthusiastically.</p>
      <p>"Annnnnnnd, I just finished the first wall." 18 said, not with the same enthusiasm, but still happily.</p>
      <p>"Looks good babe!"</p>
      <p>"Yours too. How long will this have to dry?"</p>
      <p>"Um, let's see. 4 hours until we can put on another coat, and another 2 hours after that...so about 6 hours."</p>
      <p>"Ugg," She groaned. "That will take forever, should we get a fan or something in here."</p>
      <p>"That's a good idea, but I don't think we have one."</p>
      <p>"What about that old one downstairs you borrowed from the old man and never gave back?"</p>
      <p>"OH YEA! That dusty thing. It barely works, and the front panel fell off so nothing is protecting the blades."</p>
      <p>"It's better than nothing, and it's not like it can hurt us."</p>
      <p>"Eh, you're right. I'll go get it, be right back."</p>
      <p>Krillin rushed to the downstairs closet, and saw the old decrepit box fan. It wasn't winning any rewards for looks, but it should do an ok job of circulating air.</p>
      <p>The ex-monk grabbed it in hand and ran upstairs with it. He plugged it in and turned the thing on. It was loud, creaky, probably unsafe, but it did what it needed to.</p>
      <p>.</p>
      <p>.</p>
      <p>.</p>
      <p>"Phew!" Krillin exhaled.</p>
      <p>The first coat was almost finished, and it was only noon. They might actually finish early!</p>
      <p>"Want to take a lunch break, 18?" Krillin said, landing back down from painting up high.</p>
      <p>"One second," His wife responded.</p>
      <p>She was on her knees, bending over with her butt in the air. Her head was very low to the ground as she painted the most shallow part of the walls.</p>
      <p>"Alright, how about I go start making us some sandwiches while you reach a good stopping point?"</p>
      <p>"Alright, that works."</p>
      <p>"Ok! But be careful babe, you're really close to the fan."</p>
      <p>18 looked over at the air cooling device. It was pretty close to her and she had forgotten about it, but she didn't care. She would move it when she was ready.</p>
      <p>"You're right, I wouldn't want to lose a finger." She joked, knowing that she would probably destroy it if she just placed her pinky in the way of the blades.</p>
      <p>"Just thought I would warn you." He said as he left to go start on their lunch.</p>
      <p>18 would join him shortly, she just needed to reach the corner and she could stop. Once she put her mind to something she was going to achieve it.</p>
      <p>She meticulously kept moving down the wall, inching closer and closer to the fan. It proved to be a blockade for the last foot or so she had left to turn from pink to sky blue.</p>
      <p><em>Guess I should move this thing now. </em>She thought to herself.</p>
      <p>The mother turned it off and gripped it by the sides, turning around to think of where to place it. While still on her knees, she picked it up and placed it in the adjacent corner. Before she wobbled back to finish her area, she turned it back on.</p>
      <p>Unfortunately for the woman she accidentally cranked the wrong direction, making the blades turn the opposite way. This made it suck in air as opposed to blowing it away. This wouldn't be that bad, if her hair wasn't that close to the blades.</p>
      <p>It sucked up her gold locks and entangled them around the base of the blades as well as around the hub. Her silk hair stopped the blade's movement all together and effectively turned the thing off.</p>
      <p>It took her a second to realize what had happened. But once it clicked she was mortified but still surprisingly calm on the outside. She was smart and knew that panic would just make the situation worse.</p>
      <p>On the inside she was freaking out, her hair could not grow back and she was quite fond of her signature bob cut. Losing it to some rickety fan was not an option.</p>
      <p>Before she could even scream for her husband to help her he came back in the room.</p>
      <p>"C'mon 18 I already got your sandwiches re-...uh...are you ok?" He bewilderingly asked.</p>
      <p>"KRILLIN! My hair got accidentally stuck in the fan, I NEED HELP!" She yelled.</p>
      <p>"Oh my Kami!" Krillin replied. "Are you ok? It doesn't hurt does it?"</p>
      <p>"No, I feel fine, I have enough leeway. My hair is just caught around the fan...please tell me you know how to fix this without cutting my hair. You know it can't grow back."</p>
      <p>"I'm well aware babe." He stepped closer to his bent over wife so he could inspect it. "Er, man,</p>
      <p>18 how did this even happen."</p>
      <p>"I turned it off to move it. When I turned it back on I guess I twisted the knob the wrong way and the fan sucked in my hair."</p>
      <p>Krillin had to think of something. Untangling it would be impossible, the dragon balls seemed...not needed...for now, maybe breaking it</p>
      <p>"I could shatter it and see if it would loosen it?"</p>
      <p>"Are you SURE that will work!?"</p>
      <p>"N-no…"</p>
      <p>The two of them were very confused on what to do. They went back and forth with ideas for what felt like 10 minutes. The only thing they could think of was to break the thing and see if that made it easier to untangle 18's blonde hair from the machine parts. If that fails, they would be paying a visit to Shenron.</p>
      <p>"I'll call Bulma tonight for the dragon radar babe." Krillin said.</p>
      <p>"Ok, just hurry up and break this damn thing. I'm tired of being like this."</p>
      <p>Krillin was on one knee next to his spouse, ready to punch this old fan and burst it, until…</p>
      <p>"BULMA! THAT'S IT!" Krillin spoke loudly.</p>
      <p>"What?"</p>
      <p>"All I have to do is tap it with a certain capsule and the fan will disappear into it and release your hair!"</p>
      <p>"YES! Krillin, that is genius, go get a one."</p>
      <p>The 5 foot warrior swifty got up and ran to their capsule drawer in the kitchen. He took an empty one with him and ran back upstairs to his daughter's room. At this rate her room wasn't going to be finished before she got home from school, but it was a small price to pay given the current circumstance.</p>
      <p>"Got it babe, prepared to be stuck no longer." That word ran a bell in his own head. Stuck...stuck...stuck...oh how did he not piece this together. He felt stupid for not making this conclusion, his wife was basically in the doggy position too. So much time past since she did this to him that he almost forgot.</p>
      <p>But at least he noticed it before it was too late.</p>
      <p><em>Time for my overdue payback 18! You asked for it.</em> He thought to himself.</p>
      <p>"Krillin" She brought him back to reality.</p>
      <p>"Sorry babe, I was just thinking about how lucky I am."</p>
      <p>"Lucky?"</p>
      <p>Krillin flung the capsule away for now, it was not needed.</p>
      <p>"What was that?" 18 heard it land on the plastic tarp.</p>
      <p>Rather than hearing an answer, she felt two strong hands grab her ass.</p>
      <p>"Oh no, Krillin, stop that!" She tried shutting this down.</p>
      <p>"If I recall 18, I was in the same situation several months ago and you kept going even though I said to stop."</p>
      <p>18 couldn't see him, she was unable to look over her shoulder. The fan was laying down and not standing up, her cheek was resting on the hub to stay as close to it as possible.</p>
      <p>"This is different! I could lose my hair!"</p>
      <p>She felt a hard spank on her left bottom cheek.</p>
      <p>"But you just said you have plenty of leeway. C'mon 18 there is no getting out of this, it's time to pay your dues."</p>
      <p>18 felt her right cheek get spanked this time. He was right, she had this coming.</p>
      <p>She was wearing a pair of cheap leggings, a good thing to sport if you were painting. They were not staying on however. She had already felt her hubby sliding them off of thighs. He stopped once they got to her knees, no need to go any further than that. Her lace thong also didn't stand a chance, it shimmed down her legs even faster.</p>
      <p>She couldn't imagine Krillin doing this when they had first met, but him doing this sort of thing after they had been married for almost eighteen years (A/N: rough estimate idk) it made sense. People change people and they have changed each other.</p>
      <p>"Krillin, can you be careful for me?"</p>
      <p>"I'll think about it." Krillin entertained her.</p>
      <p>He was still going to be careful, he was just putting up a facade for his wife. Everything was going to be under control and hair was going to stay intact.</p>
      <p>18 was helpless, but knew what was going to happen. All Krillin would do is eat her out then enter her, something they have done countless times.</p>
      <p>Or so she thought.</p>
      <p>Krillin's head did sink down to her vagina, but he had other plans.</p>
      <p>18 didn't feel his tongue slide into the usual spot, instead his pink organ preoccupied her second opening. This is something he wanted to do to see if his wife liked it, luckily she was a very clean person by nature.</p>
      <p>"KRILLIN!" She was shocked at what he was doing! "~AHH what is...this….~"</p>
      <p>He ignored her and just kept slipping his tongue in and out of his wife's asshole. Not wanting her pussy to be alone. He inserted two fingers in there, they would not move at all, he just wanted to feel how gradually wet she would get.</p>
      <p>"~Ohhh Myeee!~" 18 didn't see this coming, and certainly didn't think it was going to feel as well as it did.</p>
      <p>Her snatch was steadily lubing up his fingers, her body was reacting positively to her husband eating her ass.</p>
      <p>"Krillin! B-be more gentle!"</p>
      <p>That wasn't a part of Krillin's plan. He was going to have as much fun as she did six months ago. If she thought this was bad, wait till what was coming next.</p>
      <p>The fingers in her vulva were getting coated with her nectar by the second. More importantly his tongue and saliva were coating his wife's ass too well.</p>
      <p><em>Forget it! I can't wait any longer!</em> Krillin said, both of his wife's holes were screaming for more and he couldn't take it.</p>
      <p>18 finally got to relax. She felt him retract his tongue and his fingers. Her status of unfilled did not last that long. Krillin had already torn his clothes off...then he vanished with super speed...he came right back with something in hand, a packet of lube that he retrieved from their room. He tore it open and covered his dick with the liquid and lined up his cock with what he just ate out.</p>
      <p>"Brace yourself babe!" Krillin yelled. He swiftly shoved his entire dick into her asshole.</p>
      <p>"~SHEEEEEEEE FUCK!~"</p>
      <p>They hadn't done anal in while, so her back entrance was tight! But Krillin could handle it. He thrusted at full velocity, going as deep as his body allowed him. Grunts and heaves left his mouth as her bowels hugged him tight.</p>
      <p>18 was a little ticked off that he initiated anal without her permission, but it felt so good. The way her husband's dick stuffed her taut hole made her body go crazy. The nectar that was over Krillin's ring and middle finger was now dripping out of her, good thing there was a tarp on the floor.</p>
      <p>"Ya like that?!" Krillin was getting into it, remembering how evil his wife was when she did it to him.</p>
      <p>"~AHHHH~"</p>
      <p>Krillin spanked her again, harder.</p>
      <p>"~F-FASTER HONEY!~"</p>
      <p>He did not see that coming, but was game. His hips moved even more swiftly into her tight ass, her lover could go this fast thanks to the lube he got.</p>
      <p>The blonde's climax was reaching fast, now she knew how Krillin felt on his back under that sink. Being in this helpless position was going to cause her to finish soon just like he did.</p>
      <p>She took a hand to each for her pearl but her husband saw this and slapped it away.</p>
      <p>"Sorry, Rrg, Babe but, Aggh, I'm in charge. You're gonna have to wait!"</p>
      <p>18 surrendered. She couldn't believe that he would do that, but him having complete control was a turn on. She would've cum from the feeling of that but she had no stimulus on her clit or g-spot. It didn't matter how good his dick felt, she needed just a light touch on one of the two to orgasm. Krillin knew this, he made sure that the angle he was going at didn't cause his balls to crash against her slit. He has the say of when she is allowed to finish.</p>
      <p>The half human's head was still resting on the fan, mouth open to constantly moan out to her lover. She had to admit this sex was really fun, too bad it was difficult to recreate. Hmm, maybe Bulma could make them some super strong handcuffs for Christmas or something.</p>
      <p>"I'M CLOSE! 18! ARE YOU READY TO CUM?" Krillin screamed, with a vein bulging on his neck. It was best to finish early, he didn't want to cause any damage to his wife's scalp.</p>
      <p>"YES!" She responded just as loudly as he felt his cock speed up, causing her knees to scrape against the plastic material below her. Even more of 18's honey spilled out of her, but even more was about to join the drizzle expelling from her body.</p>
      <p>Krillin removed his cock out of 18's ass and pressed the head of it on his wife's pink bead.</p>
      <p>"~AHHHHHHHHHH!~" She emptied her lungs out.</p>
      <p>She finally got to experience what she longed for once she felt his warm tip gently vibrate on her sex. Cum left her body. It did not squirt out, it rushed out, flooding all over Krillin's large organ.</p>
      <p>It was his turn now.</p>
      <p>He moved it from outside of her vagina to inside, getting the last of few seconds of vaginal turbulence.</p>
      <p>"AGGG FUCK!" He said as thick ropes shot out of his dick into his wife. He slowly jerked off what was not inside of her to flush everything out. Once the last of it was emptied he took himself back out.</p>
      <p>Now he could rescue his maiden in distress.</p>
      <p>The husband picked up the capsule and used it on the broken machine, their last option before the dragon balls were needed.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>*POOF*</strong>
      </p>
      <p>The fan magically disappeared inside of the CC device and...IT WORKED.</p>
      <p>18's hair was fully intact, not a single strand was missing.</p>
      <p>Too bad they had already celebrated.</p>
      <p>Krillin fell next to his wife, her face fell a few inches but she was still in the same position.</p>
      <p>On his side he started to talk to her. "Sorry, but I was just doing what had to be done."</p>
      <p>"It's ok." She said being sympathetically, panting. "It's only fair...I did it to you after all. But don't think you've gotten the last laugh, this is war. Next time you get stuck I will show no mercy."</p>
      <p>"I look forward to it!...I think. Want to go eat those sandwiches now?"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>That's it.</p>
      <p>Thank you for reading.</p>
      <p>This summer I am going to try to juggle this series with a K18 sfw piece that I am about to start. Hopefully everything goes ok.</p>
      <p>Don't forget to review and request!</p>
      <p>(P.S. Did anyone catch the Dragon Ball FighterZ reference?)</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>